


【青黄】GV+ABO

by kanna520



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: ABO, M/M, aoki - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3721762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanna520/pseuds/kanna520
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>發到AO3來試試看！！！XD</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 發到AO3來試試看！！！XD

　　满室浓郁的香气。  
　　嬉闹和哭叫的声音光是在走廊上就能听得一清二楚，一间一间房间沿着两端排开，像是一个大型宿舍，从玻璃窗望去，每间房都布置得各有特色，此刻一双琥珀色的眸子正警戒地转动眼珠子打量着这个地方。  
　　男人和女人的声音混杂在一起，虽然不是在交谈但仍旧令人不悦，压制着他的两名彪形大汉的脸色绷得死紧，嘴唇也几乎抿到了出血的地步，一些充满好奇心的人巴在门上对着他们露出诡异的笑容，打从踏进这里第一步，黄濑凉太就成了瞩目的对象。  
　　三号房门口站着一个穿着暴露的女人，她脸色泛着潮红，眼神迷离涣散地靠在墙边撩起薄纱睡衣的下摆，纤细的手探进了内裤里抚弄着私处，一股又香又甜的香气突然四溢在狭窄的空间里，「啊啊……是舍监先生呢，进来嘛，这两天就要来了，可以免费先招待给您哟……」  
　　整间宿舍登时充满了呻吟与怒吼，所有濒临发情期的Omega们骚动着，黄濑缩了缩肩膀，一滴冷汗流下。抑制剂是这里的违禁品，因为必须在性欲最旺盛的时候工作，好让生理反应不经过压抑直接感染给Alpha们，甚至是唤起尚未发情的Omega能够尽快进入发情期，早在被带来这里之前，任何一切能够缓解的东西，以及求救的通讯设备都被搜走了。  
　　女人身上散发着浓郁的气味，黄濑咬紧了牙齿撇过头不去看她，一旁的黑衣男人松手，用蛮力硬是将她拖回房间锁上。  
　　「闭上妳的嘴！明天会让妳好好工作个够的！」  
　　四周这才安静不少。  
　　两个彪形大汉把黄濑带到了这条走廊的尽头，素面的门板上挂着608的小牌子，门被打开，他看了一眼房间里，只有一整片惨白的墙和一张平整的床，除了装潢比监狱更好，简直就和监狱毫无二致了。  
　　「到了，这就是你的房间，以后有了钱想买什么都可以，现在上头还没有分配你的经纪人，因为你是欠债的所以平常不能自由出入，必须由经纪人陪同才可以获得外出许可，知道了吗？」其中一个黑衣男人看着他，「等发情期到了就可以开始工作，至于对象嘛……上头会替你好好挑选，你就好好在这里休息，有什么事就用内线向中心联络。」  
　　喀的一声门关上了，既没有上锁也没有做特殊的防护。黄濑走到床边坐下，本就偏白的脸色越发难看，双腿一阵虚软，从体内冒出的火苗一点点在灼烧着理智，八成是受到刚才那个女人的影响，距离发情期到来的时间也不远了。  
　　所以当然不必关住他们。  
　　因为从来没有一个Omega能够在还清债之前从这栋大楼离开。  
　　黄濑也成了其中之一。

　　往后这里将是关住他的「牢笼」──全日本最大的红灯区以及色情片商大本营，桐皇。

 

　　为了给予不同性别平等的对待，这个社会由Alpha、Beta以及Omega和平共治，虽然对于稀有性别的弱势族群Omega们立了特别的保护法令，却依然降低不了犯罪率和非法活动。即便是再完善的法制也抵挡不了先天上的性需求，为了缓解扩增的犯罪问题，游走在法律的边缘中，关于Omega们的金钱交易早已是政府默许的模糊灰色地带。  
　　在这样的环境里，Omega成人影片以及酒店的大肆泛滥也就不稀奇了。  
　　东京最大的黑道桐皇组，就是靠着这类生意扩大了势力范围，以歌舞伎町为总部，逐渐称霸日本。  
　　  
　　  
　　「喂喂给我压住他！臭小子，竟然敢打我，都喘成这样了哪来这么大的力气……啧，亏你生了张漂亮的脸啊。」男人一边揉着嘴角的破皮，一边笑着走向被几个人压在地上的金发青年，他穿着一件背心，露出来的手臂上纹满了各种复杂的图腾，怒吼声回荡在架好了摄影机的简陋棚子里。  
　　正中央一张大软垫，旁边几个脱掉了衣服露出精壮胸膛的男人满眼狰狞，原先完美的身体上多了几道抓痕，藤本看着情况越发不对劲，就亲自上前去教训那个濒临暴走的Omega。对方正处于发情期，体能状态都下降不少，往往一嗅到Alpha的气味便会抛弃理智臣服于欲望。然而这个金色头发的家伙打从一开始就没有合作的念头，虽然连好好走路都成了问题，却还是凭着过人的意志力揍翻了两个演员。  
　　「喂，藤木，把这个家伙的腿拉开，我要好好操坏他。」肩膀上带着抓痕的其中一个男人瞪着黄濑的屁股，尊为Alpha却被一只发情的小野猫弄伤了，这有损他的颜面。  
　　另外两个男人盯着黄濑的眼神也像是要将他拆吃入腹，现在的黄濑简直狼狈不堪，身上的衣服像破布一样挂着，裤子也被扯掉了大半，贴合着身体的内裤已经湿了一块，在那之下，等人来爱抚的欲望入口正一张一合地发出求欢讯号。他喘着气，头晕目眩却不得不提高警觉。  
　　「……混蛋……滚，都给我滚！别碰我……」声音沙哑着，黄濑握紧了拳头，指尖陷入早已麻木的掌心，感觉不到任何痛楚。  
　　比起肉体上更痛的是心，因为父亲经商失败欠债所以不得不来到这样的地方，即便是早知道会面临什么样的事情，但亲身经历还是震惊不已。  
　　从小到大黄濑作为一个Omega，从来都没有在先天的弱势条件上吃到闷亏，优良的后天学习能力再加上拥有小聪明的头脑，哪怕站立在社会顶端的是Alpha，撇除「先天」这层因素，他几乎和他们无所差异。  
　　但就在不久前，黄濑差点被几个Alpha给强上了，原因是这该死的先天症状。  
　　「别急，等会这家伙就会哭着求你们了，无论如何不能违背青峰先生的规矩。」藤木蹲下来捏住了黄濑的脸，「臭小子，都被你搞成这样了还怎么拍啊，你说说看？不是说要顶替你的姐姐们自愿来还债的吗，这么不配合的话，也只有把你送回去了，就看你那两个漂亮的姐姐哪个要过来……操！」  
　　黄濑恶狠狠地瞪着面前的男人，干脆甩开头张嘴咬住他捏着自己下巴的手，很快的，脸颊即刻被赏了一拳，一点血混着口水吐了出来，整张脸都麻掉了，牙齿隐隐作痛。  
　　好难受……给我抑制剂……  
　　心底的哀求绝对不会有人听见，他早就不知道是否该把希望寄托在神明身上，就算还能再抵抗一阵子，那也只是时间长短的问题罢了。负责拍摄的男人眼看着僵持不下的状况，只好拨了通电话，黄濑视线逐渐模糊，为了不在还不能松懈的情况下失去理智，只好咬住了嘴唇。  
　　血的味道渗入了嘴里，却怎么样也盖不过身上的味道。暴露在Alpha眼前的Omega，就像一块上等肥肉，然而会在这里的Alpha们，似乎都有着强大的自制力，又或者是……在敬畏着谁？  
　　黄濑运转着昏沉沉的脑袋，压着他的人不知何时松开了手，身体轻飘飘的，落入了一个温热的怀抱中。  
　　「哦……你说的不合作的家伙就是这个？」  
　　一个低沉的声音夹杂着笑意传入了他的耳际。眼前一片黑暗笼罩，黄濑感应到了不同于周遭那些Alpha的信息素－－这个人的味道在诱惑着他，并且远比其他人都更加强烈，几乎令人疯狂。  
　　一双深邃如海的眼眸，直直撞进了黄濑眼底。

　　  
　　「哟，这么快就醒啦？还以为你会再多睡一下，精力这么充足的Omega很少见，你是头一个。」  
　　不知道睡了有多久，再次睁开眼睛的时候，黄濑发现自己躺在一张黑色的大床上。  
　　严格来说那并不是床，而是一张大的床垫，连同被子也是一样的漆黑。这张床垫就铺在传统的榻榻米上，四周是不同于宿舍那样典雅而宁静的地方，黄濑猛地转过头，瞪着盘腿坐在一旁的男人。  
　　青峰大辉穿着一件深色浴衣，一手捧着白色的小酒杯，正一口一口小酌着热好的酒，搭在腿上的手隐约露出了一点袖子没有盖到的部分，皮肤上似乎也刺了黄濑所不知道的图样。  
　　果然都是黑道吧，他想。会在这里的家伙除了黑道还是黑道，因为是黑道的大本营，要是再细分的话，那也只剩下小喽喽或者不是小喽喽的差异了……  
　　但是对一个良好的公民来说，黑道就是黑道。  
　　黄濑瞪着青峰，「刚才那些人呢？」  
　　身体隐隐约约传来了疼痛，原本没有特别感觉的地方，现在全都像跟他抗议似的作祟，一定是不顾危险反抗时所碰伤的吧。  
　　「刚才那些人我支开了，他们不能进到这里，这里只有你和我。」青峰放下了喝空的酒杯，又倒了一杯。  
　　在片场里的那几个男人和他一样，对于自尊和好胜心都特别强盛的Alpha而言，要去听从另外一个Alpha的命令是不可理喻的事，只会被看轻，但青峰却轻而易举让他们乖乖听命了。就算是在阶级地位明显的社会里，上等的Alpha们也不得不依照组里的规矩行事。  
　　落到这样的家伙手里，黄濑知道自己已经没办法逃跑了。  
　　「把我带来这种地方总不是为了救我吧。」  
　　「当然，你也很清楚自己的立场嘛。」  
　　「既然是这样，一时的心血来潮什么的就不必了，还是快点把我放回笼子里去吧。」黄濑掀开被子撑起身体打算离开。  
　　面前这个莫名其妙的男人的身分他一点想要知道的好奇心都没有，反正随便来一个人都可以阻止他离开，但若是贪图一时的安全而不小心答应了什么会让自己后悔莫及的事，那才是他最不愿意见到的情况。  
　　更何况这里的家伙，没有一个能够信任的。  
　　青峰深蓝色的眸子闪了闪，「你说笼子？喂喂，那里可是演员们的高级宿舍啊，竟然被你说成笼子，他们听到会伤心的啊。」  
　　黄濑看着他的笑脸握紧拳头，「我这样说不对吗？表面上看起来给我们自由，也可以随心所欲做想做的事，还把那种地方装潢得漂漂亮亮，说到底只是把一群饲料鸡关起来养罢了，这种说法你大概不会理解吧。」  
　　一口气把话说出来，他的脸颊泛着微微的淡红，青峰盯着他却毫无反应，半晌，才扯嘴笑了，「……哦，你这么想的话那就随便你吧。不是想走吗，那就凭自己的本事离开啊。」  
　　大概是这话太过随便，黄濑简直是不敢相信地瞪大了眼睛，要不是这个人太狂妄，那就是没有脑子，既然对方表明了放自己走，不走的就是傻子！黄濑一不作二不休，把被子踢开后爬了起来。  
　　身上的衣服不知道何时被换成了一套浅紫色带着雪鹤图纹的浴衣，一下子没找到自己的衣服黄濑也不打算管这种小事了，尽管这件浴衣看上去价值不菲，那也不是他求来的，反的来说随便脱掉别人衣服的家伙才是失礼。  
　　黄濑拉开纸门跑了出去，心脏疯狂地跳动，气息紊乱，全身上下都窜起了挥之不去的热度。一点点热源像是小火苗般潜伏在血液里，随着流动而奔向四肢百骸，灼热的感觉是每个Omega最熟悉的，黄濑忽然想起，自己还处在发情期中。  
　　腿一软，不习惯浴衣的身体向前难看地扑倒，木造的房子发出极大巨响，好在跌不疼，可是这该死的身体却比先前更加不听使唤，不仅仅只是手脚，整个脑袋都像灌了铅似的沉重。  
　　后头传来了脚步声，黄濑回头，发现青峰已经走到了自己身边。  
　　「不是说要离开吗，我给你时间啊。」他笑着伸出手，贴到了黄濑苍白的脚背上。  
　　青峰的手掌比他的身体更热，很快引起了先前压抑住的信息素的共鸣，黄濑眼睁睁看着他慢慢抚摸着那只脚，然后一路向上滑行，粗糙的手指若有似无地搔刮着敏感的肌肤，然后一个使劲扣住了小腿，将他整个人拖了过去，扳开双腿。  
　　「你到底……」黄濑踢着腿，被青峰扣住的双腿已经不是自己的了，只能被强硬地打开，然后环到他的腰上。  
　　「我跟你是没啥仇，不过你老爸欠了我老爸的钱，我可不能睁只眼闭只眼当叛徒啊，你说是吧？」青峰加深了那个笑容，双眼里倒映着那张呆若木鸡的脸孔。  
　　黄濑忘记了挣扎，原来……眼前这个家伙就是把他抓来的头头的儿子，那怎么说也算得上是仇家了，自己竟然在这个人的面前大放厥词，说到底也不过像被猫调戏的老鼠罢了。  
　　「混蛋……放开……」  
　　「虽然生在黑道家庭，不过我也只是接管老爸的公司拍点片子赚赚钱罢了，混道上什么的老子可不干啊。」青峰欣赏着黄濑双腿间早已挺立的欲望，「放心吧，强来这种事我没兴趣，到你开口求我前我不会碰你的。」  
　　

　　热……  
　　好热……  
　　黄濑躺在垫子上扭动着身体，试图缓解这种浑身骚痒发烫的症状，面前的Alpha身上所散发的信息素对于此刻特别敏感的嗅觉来说是一种折磨，光是被轻轻摸到一下就能颤抖，接下来只会越渴望越多，甚至开口求饶。  
　　青峰舔了舔嘴唇，拉开黄濑的腰带绑住了手，半露不露的身体透着绯红，放在这样全黑的地方更显撩人，就是为了撷取到这样一幕他才刻意命人准备的。这间房子也是经过打扫，少少摆放一点布置，不至于抢了镜头。  
　　藤木打电话告诉他这个不合作的Omega的时候，他正好在看监视录影。这么倔强的性子他是头一次见，往往那些素质低劣的Omega只要没了抑制剂就会即刻抛弃理智，选择臣服欲望，可是这个人弄伤了他的三个干部不说，连一点示弱的打算都没有，这种感觉引起了青峰的兴趣。  
　　「看来是抑制剂的药效退了，既然你已经醒了我就不会再给你注射，这种东西在这儿是违禁品，你还是死了心好好工作还债吧。」  
　　黄濑迷迷糊糊听到耳边有人在说话，什么抑制剂什么工作的，他全然无法理会，被绑住的双手忍不住探到身下，隔着内裤磨擦着湿漉漉的性器。  
　　「嗯……哈啊……嗯……」  
　　不够，不够，还要更多，更深，更粗硬的东西……  
　　琥珀色的双眼氤氲着水气，在受到刺激得到了一点快感的同时，泪水不禁滑落。就算要表演给这个男人看也无所谓，只要不是被任何一个Alpha触碰、占有或标记，其他什么的都无所谓。  
　　青峰瞇起了眼，抓住那头柔软的金发，俯身吻住了黄濑的嘴。  
　　Alpha的唾液对于Omega来说无疑具有良好的催情效果，沾染到身上，甚至是流入腺体里都会被视同为标记……但无论如何，黄濑并不希望自己身上带着陌生人的气味。  
　　然而现在，濒临极限的身体却不容许他做出更多反抗。  
　　「嗯……呜呜……」  
　　青峰的舌头翻搅着他的舌尖，起先是试探性的逗弄，得到了一点反馈就就毫不留情大肆进攻，沿着唇齿间扫荡，吸吮，彼此的唾液混杂在一起，散发出了致命的诱惑。黄濑被捆绑住的手不知何时绕到了青峰颈子上环住，腰椎被大掌托起，贴向对方的身体。  
　　「你是第一次吗？」青峰看着黄濑被吻到胀红的脸，忍不住感到好奇。  
　　Omega从发情期开始到成年都没有被任何Alpha碰过的情况少之又少，很多人在第一次发情期到来时就因为忍受不住而初尝了禁果，就这么结成了伴侣的也很常见，只不过就算不是被标记的关系，单纯肉体上的交往从来都没有过的，可以说是罕见了。  
　　「关你什么事……啊……」衣服摩擦着黄濑的乳头，带来一点愉悦的快感，快将他给弄疯，腰部不停扭动，试图靠磨蹭下体得到缓解。  
　　青峰被他弄得早就硬了，占有一个Omega对他来说不是难事，可是为了谁忍耐到这一步，却是从来没有过的。他维持着理智，拿过电话播给藤木。  
　　「按我说的进来吧，把机器移到这里，我要直接在这里拍。」  
　　藤木在另一头连声应允。挂掉电话后，青峰始终按照他所说的没有用手做多余的触碰，黄濑的精液把浴衣都弄湿了，可是才刚射没多久又再一次站立起来，可见发情期没有抑制剂是多么煎熬的事。  
　　黄濑喘着气，急得要挣脱开青峰，已经不顾自己是什么模样了。他胡乱扭动，却是越急越得不到要领，淡紫色的浴衣被弄得凌乱，露出了粉红色的肩头，以及引人遐想的背部。  
　　藤木带着摄影机进来的时候，房间里早已经是浓得挡不住的信息素气味，要不是身为Beta，他大概早就扑上去抢着享用美食了吧。  
　　摄影机在房间角落架好，随时可以准备拍摄。藤木自己拿着另外一台小摄影机在房间四周移动。  
　　「青、青峰先生您真的要自己……」  
　　「啊，是啊，我来吧，现在这个家伙的状况也差不多了，过了这次就很难再有机会。」青峰抓着黄濑的脚踝把他拖回来，身体挤进了他的双腿间。  
　　影片开始拍摄，黄濑不知道自己正被镜头注视着，刚才因为青峰的唾液而使得理智几乎投降，一瞬间也产生了放弃的念头。

　　如果不好好靠工作还债，那么在家里的姐姐们，还有父母亲们又该怎么办呢？  
　　因为一时间冲动说出了一定会保护他们的话，如果做不到，就不该想得这么简单。  
　　这个世界是不存在着「奇迹」，而只有「等价交换」的。欠了桐皇组的债，还不出钱的本来就是他们家，这些人只是按规矩行事罢了。

　　──被这个Alpha上，总比被那几个Alpha轮暴来得好吧。  
　　消极的念头充满了黄濑的脑海里，宛如魔咒，让紧绷的身体放松，不再挣扎。

　　「看来你已经准备好了吧。」青峰揉着黄濑的脸，这才发现他的皮肤细致，耳垂也是柔软得让人恨不得能在上头做上标记，戴着耳环一定非常适合……  
　　黄濑侧过头，张嘴用舌尖舔拭着青峰的手心，听见唔的一声，便勾出一个绝美的笑容。  
　　他高举起被绑住的双手，「帮我解开。」手指不忘挑逗地触碰着青峰的胸膛，一路下滑到腿间，隔着浴衣搓揉着底下的硬物。  
　　青峰挑了挑眉，低声说了句「如你所愿」，像拆开礼物一样轻轻拉开了那条带子……

 

　　「嗯嗯……啊……好、舒服……嗯……」  
　　黄濑扭动着腰跨坐在男人身上，雪白的臀瓣努力吞吐着粗黑的凶器，为了能够获得更多快感，每摆动一下后穴便紧紧收缩咬住里头的东西，像是要榨干对方似的，直到酥麻的感觉沿着尾椎一点点累积，冲上脑门。  
　　青峰躺在底下看着眼前的美景，不得不赞叹他的身体比起自己上过的任何一个Omega的都要来得棒。紫色的浴衣垂在腰间，白皙的身体虽然一点瑕疵都没有，却有着紧实的肌肉，敏感的乳头被揉捏着，就会露出泫然欲泣的表情，但即便是这样，他还是一点都不肯屈服求饶。  
　　湿润的后穴分泌出更多黏液，来缓冲这阵阵的冲刺，黄濑张着嘴呻吟，摄影机照到了发出啪啪啪声音的地方。  
　　青峰看够了，便一个翻身调换位置，将黄濑压在身下。  
　　「呜……嗯……不够……」黄濑下意识张开腿，用大腿内侧磨蹭着青峰的腰，催促着以便获得更多。  
　　青峰也几乎脱去了上半身的衣服，撩开下摆，从镜头上望过去，一只黑豹子盘据在他右半侧的背部，延伸到手臂上，伸长了爪子，将要撕碎牠的敌人。而现在这个利爪正在爱抚着牠的猎物。青峰故意拉开距离，又狠狠顶入，放慢了动作折磨着黄濑。  
　　「告诉我你的名字。」  
　　「嗯……」  
　　「不说的话就继续这样啊，也没关系吗？」青峰刻意握住了黄濑的要害，用拇指搔刮着顶端。  
　　强烈的酸麻感涌上，黄濑瞪大着眼睛连连摇头，「不行……」  
　　要是连名字都被知道，并录进了影片里，往后就真的没办法再立足于正常社会了，虽然还没有想过要怎么样把那样庞大的债务还清，但才只是来到这里一周，黄濑就格外想念外头自由的空气。  
　　青峰长驱直入，撞到了他的敏感点上，「不告诉我，等会就让你说更下流的。」  
　　「啊……够了……不要……啊啊……」黄濑全身颤抖着，诚实的嘴倒是先一步背叛了自己：「凉、凉太……我叫黄濑……凉太……嗯啊……」  
　　刚说完理智便又恢复几分，他连忙咬住手指，好不让自己吐露出更多违背心意的话语。青峰咧开嘴笑，双手搓揉着他触感极佳的臀部，然后勾住了大腿，好让摄影机好清楚照到他被Alpha操弄的姿态。  
　　这几乎是一个Omega最脆弱的时候，不仅是尊严扫地，这样的片子要当作助兴贩卖到市面上，要不是为了还清债务，大部分的Omega是不会选择走上这条路的。  
　　当然也有因为需要钱，或者长期处在这样的环境下，被养叼了胃口，再也离不开Alpha的人，自主性选择以色情片演员的身分赚钱、生活下去，那都是少数了。  
　　青峰低头吻着黄濑，靠在他耳边低声说话：「乖，叫我的名字……青峰大辉……」  
　　黄濑睁开了眼睛，反射性转过头找寻声音来源，青峰轻轻吻着他的脸，然后重新抽动起来。肉体碰撞的声音令人脸红心跳，在做爱的过程中黄濑不断被自己的精液渐湿，小腹上、胸膛上都是白浊的黏液。从未体会过欲望的可怕的Omega，在头一次结合中往往难以忘怀。

　　这就是他所违背不了的天性，也是神明在创造出Alpha与Omega时，如同亚当夏娃般的惩罚。  
　　  
　　「青峰……青峰……」黄濑一遍又一遍叫喊着这个名字，韧性良好的身体被折成了M字，反反复覆进行着如同野兽般交媾的行为。  
　　藤木聚精会神地捕捉着他即将到达高潮的表情。  
　　青峰被黄濑夹得又紧又舒服，所有感官都跟着打开来了，耳边充斥的是这个顽强的Omega臣服在自己身体底下的模样，就在黄濑即将再次到达高潮时，他也几乎把持不住，加快了冲刺的速度，在紧贴得一点缝隙都没有的甬道里获得了释放……

 

　　再次清醒过来的时候，黄濑凉太发现自己躺在干净的床上。  
　　四周是清理得一丝不苟的房间，光秃秃的雪白墙壁上什么东西都没有，柜子上空空的没有摆放任何物品，只有身上的被子是新换过的，还传来了太阳晒过的味道。窗户外面的阳光照射进房间，被窗帘挡住了，边上摆着一盆小盆栽。  
　　四肢有些酸软，黄濑动了动，腰部以下的肌肉几乎不像是自己的了，先前就痛的地方现在更是又酸又疼，Omega的身体素质再怎么好也有一定极限，打从来到这个地方之后，他就不断给自己添伤。  
　　脑子里浮现最后失去意识时的景象，黄濑一个激灵彻底清醒过来。  
　　「做了，真的做了……」  
　　他和那个Alpha在那间房里不停交缠着，变换着各种姿势，用最亲密没有阻碍的方式拥抱了，全都只是为了「工作」。黄濑慢慢握起手，蜷起了身子抱住膝盖。  
　　虽然是被一个Alpha用这种手段侵犯，但身体上却没有留下任何气味，桐皇的规定里清清楚楚写着不得对任何Omega进行标记，无论留下信息素还是将精液射入子宫。对于一个优秀的Alpha而言实在也没有必要看中这里的Omega，他们可以轻而易举地占有他们，却从来不在他们身上标记。  
　　只有真正心灵相通的两人才可以相互结合，成为永久的伴侣。  
　　那么对于那个叫青峰的人而言，他也只是为了偿还债务，仅此而已。

　　这么一来，在家里的爸爸妈妈还有姐姐们就安全了吧？  
　　虽然不知道还要拍多少片子，才能够还清，但总算也是离离开这里又更进一步了。

　　黄濑不停安慰自己，脑袋乱哄哄的，唯一庆幸的是发情期随着欲望得到纾解，也暂时跟着过去了。他躺在床上想着事情，想着想着，又再次进入了梦乡……

　　  
　　敲门的声音传来，起先是间隔良久，后来到了不耐烦的地步。黄濑皱着眉头翻身，心不甘情不愿下了床。  
　　外头是穿着西装的男人，和那天送他来的人长得差不多，反正都是黑道，也没什么必要区分。男人送来了一份餐点，「餐厅说你已经超过十个小时都没有去用餐，喏，这可给你送过来啦，好好吃掉不许剩啊。」  
　　「哦……」  
　　黄濑低头一看，手里被塞了一盒精致的寿司餐盒，里面排着不同的握寿司，刀工精细，鱼肉看上去也特别鲜美，连昂贵的鳗鱼都毫不吝啬，桐皇组的餐厅说是奢侈也不为过。  
　　美其名是就算欠债者也会给予最人道的待遇，实际上又是另外一回事。所谓的羊毛出在羊身上，这些钱也都是要从他们身上讨回来的，黄濑想到这里，就没了食欲。  
　　男人见他收下餐盒，也不打算多留，黄濑连忙叫住他：「那个，我什么时候可以出去？」  
　　「啊？」男人皱着眉头，一副听到天方夜谭的表情，「你想出去？」  
　　「不是说可以外出吗？我到底什么时候可以出去啊？」再继续待在这里，恐怕他要发疯。隔壁的邻居他没什么兴趣结识，同是Omega聚集在一起相互怜悯什么的，他最不屑了。  
　　男人翻开手机，一边问：「你的经纪人呢？」  
　　「不知道。你们没告诉我。」  
　　「啧，真麻烦……」  
　　「是你们没说的哦，这不干我的事吧。」  
　　被这么反讽，男人的脸色忽然变得很不好，既然已经被迫拍过片子了，黄濑于是也大胆起来看回去，最后男人不得不投降，收起了手机。  
　　「好啦，你好好待在这里，我再回报给上头问问，最快明天就可以有结果了，行吧？」  
　　黄濑耸了耸肩，看着臭脸的黑衣男人关上门离开。

　　「吶吶，阿大，在发什么愣啊？」桃井五月挥了挥手，试图把正在发愣的青梅竹马唤醒。  
　　办公室里面安静得几乎听不到半点声音，就在刚才连最后的说话声都突然中断了。从刚才起她就不停地自说自话，无论谈到什么坐在办公桌前的青峰都没有反应，一个忍不住她终于起身抽走他抓在手上的文件。  
　　「五月妳这是又闹什么，快点还我。」青峰皱眉伸手把文件抢回来，那东西是底下社员交上来的，关于这一批Omega们的经纪人指派。  
　　名单上列出了几个人的身家资料和欠债的金额，以及照片都刊载得一清二楚，青峰一眼就在看面看到一个醒目的金色头发，名称那拦写着「黄濑凉太」。  
　　桐皇组每隔一阵子便会接收执行部的组员们带回来的「债主」，依照外貌和年龄分派到不同的地方，在这些人之中能力极高的Alpha往往少之又少；Beta们依照能力分配去做劳动；而Omega们则送去旗下的酒店，或是交给成人影音的事业部，青峰身为第五代组长的儿子，则顺理成章接管了其中一个分支部门。  
　　和那些自愿成为演员的人不同，需要还债而被送来的Omega是没有人身自由的，形同于工厂劳工集中管理，如果想要外出必须由经纪人陪同，这一次带回来的几个人都已经分配到了专属的负责人，唯独黄濑迟迟未定。  
　　桃井已经看到了那张照片，「哎，这不是上次叔叔带回来的那些人里面的……也是来还债的吗？」  
　　「是啊，因为他父亲的工厂恶性倒闭，在这之前已经向我们借了不少钱，现在是破产的状态，就算一年能拍上十几支片子，恐怕没有三、五年是走不了的。」青峰揉了揉眉间。  
　　按照黄濑的性子不管分派谁都不会好好相处的吧，实际上组里的人员也相当紧缩，差不多到达一个经纪人必须负责三、四个Omega的状态，这时候很容易出现问题，如果他们都要求外出，就很有可能发生集体逃跑的事，所以欠债金额庞大的，往往一个人由一个经纪人负责。  
　　像黄濑这样的状况，没有被送到酒店已经算是非常不错了。  
　　酒店表面上打着合法的招牌，实际上多会承接性交易，有的人想尽快脱身，便会努力接客。  
　　青峰想着脑中不知为何浮现了那张倔强的脸孔，要是被卖到那种地方，黄濑恐怕会过得生不如死。  
　　「为什么一定要这样做呢？就算不靠这种工作还债，也是有办法安插好工作给他们的不是吗？」桃井睁着桃红色的大眼问道。  
　　从小生长在一家都是工作能力出色的Beta家庭，她完全无法懂得Alpha和Omega们之间的欲望需求。没有什么事是不能靠着自己的双手努力得来，这也是她才有的天真与残酷。  
　　青峰摇头，「妳不懂，善事没这么容易做，没有人能救得了他们，要怪也只能怪他的父亲没有认清现实。」他一边说着，深蓝色的眼眸里浮现一丝阴霾。  
　　一切都是因为那些Omega们太过软弱，只能依附在强者之下存活，这是天性上的弱肉强食，即便不是因为他的父亲，总有一天黄濑也会像其他的Omega一样，这就是他们的命运。  
　　青峰又看了一眼照片上黄濑那双不服输的琥珀色双眼，拿起笔在上头写下了几个大字。

　　「吶吶，跟我们一起聊聊天啊，成天待在自己的房间里不无聊吗？」  
　　房门被打开来了，一个看上去像喝醉了的Omega靠在门边，冲着房里孤独望着窗外发呆的黄濑说道。在这之后，他的身边又冒出了几个Omega，有男有女，不过显然是刚结束了一段发情期的折磨，脸上都带着一种饱满的光彩。和Alpha交欢过的Omega们明显比起那些使用透过抑制剂来达到发情期的压抑的Omega更来得亮丽动人，顺从大自然的欲望，这才是不忤逆天性的存活方式，然而黄濑一时半刻间还没有办法认同这种存活方式。  
　　既然做为有智慧的人类，那么和野兽没有两样的行为几乎是可耻的。  
　　「很啰唆啊你们几个，没事的话可以别来打搅我吗？」黄濑转过身视线从窗户边移开了。  
　　外头的风景倒不是有多美，那些人造的布景和仿造旧时代风格的建筑都让人彷佛置身在过去，稍不注意就会忘了自己原本的世界，但同时也不断提醒他们暂时被剥夺自由的事实，无法习惯的人总向往着能长出一对翅膀，而习惯的人便会沉醉在这里，就彷佛──就彷佛是曾经的吉原一样。  
　　不同的是，他们只需要面对安排好的人，工作量也不是那么多。  
　　那几个人听到黄濑嘲讽的语调后相视而笑，「别这么严肃嘛，这栋宿舍里的人都像你一样，谁也不比谁好，真要用数字来衡量的话、哎呀……别说你有什么特别的，在这里不管你是谁，你就只是个Omega。」他耸耸肩，「而且是合乎弱肉强食天性的Omega。」  
　　黄濑瞇起眼，「开口闭口都是Omega的，可以够了吗，我好像没有准许你们进来，再不离开的话我就要让警卫来处理了。」  
　　他走过去靠近墙边，边上有紧急按钮，专门用来防止各种突发事件，黄濑的手刚要靠近，在最右边的女人便即刻跳出来劝说。而她的手上出现了一把钥匙。  
　　「都还没进入正题就吵架那怎么行呢……听说你一个人打过了三个Alpha是吗？」她呵地瞇起眼笑，「如果你也讨厌这里，是不是可以和我们做个朋友，才好方便聊一聊呢……黄濑君？」

　　在绝大多数的Omega是非自愿来到这里工作的情况下，互相怜悯的精神慰藉就成了必然，少数弱者聚集在一起可以成为一个庞大的强者，比起对自己而言不利的正面冲突，擅长运用脑袋寻找突破点是部分Omega的特点，因此拥有这样气质的人便相互吸引着，在怜悯的保护色下逐渐靠拢聚集到一起。  
　　──然而光是拥有智慧是没有用的。  
　　  
　　「怎么样啊黄濑君，你也很想离开这里吧？说真的，还债什么的不过是漂亮的借口，把我们当作商品当然也会投入相对应的成本，这些钱啊上头的家伙可不会支付，到头来还不是要自己还清。」  
　　「所以说……」  
　　「啊啊是啊，你看到的这些，都是用我们的钱买的，一旦进来这里就完蛋了，根本不可能还清债务！」  
　　黄濑暗暗握紧了手。  
　　因为在这里的生活太过无聊，被大幅度限制住自由的结果是靠着物质上的消费来排遣精神寂寞，一旦有了点名气以后就会以为拥有了特权而挥霍，事实上这些到头来还是要由自己偿还。在排行榜上人气的几个Omega，也都沉溺在这个醉生梦死的牢笼里无法再踏出任何一步。  
　　  
　　那么来到这里和被卖去酒店，又有什么差别呢？

　　黄濑有些烦躁地抓了抓头，「所以呢，你们想要逃跑？」漂亮的琥珀色眼眸里充满焦躁。  
　　「逃跑什么的虽然很不甘心，可是没办法了，每天活在这种地狱里……我不要！」  
　　需要动脑子的事他最不擅长了，才不过刚来了几天也没有时间去想太复杂的事，逃跑的念头虽然在最危急的一剎那曾浮现在脑海里，但认清现实之后他便干脆地打消了这个念头。  
　　不论怎么样试图挣扎，最后会受伤的都是自己。逃跑了的话，青峰也一定有办法找到自己的家人，那么到时候无论对他们做出什么，自己都没有办法插手。  
　　可是就这样待在这里任人宰割对吗……  
　　一双深邃，像是夜幕中沉稳不见星子的蓝自记忆中浮现。黄濑错以为是那个人来到了这里，在恍惚间浑身一阵燥热，耳根子不自然地泛起了淡红。幸好没有谁发现，黄濑马上拉回了思绪。  
　　「逃跑的路线已经拟定好了，凉太，必须要有你的帮助才可能成功……当然，我们不会丢下你的，既然不想屈服在Alpha的管理下，我们就永远都是同伴哦。」久保田向他伸出了手。  
　　

　　「哟青峰，好一阵子没见你，这小子又变得更老成啦？」今吉翔一从黑色的轿车上下来，推了推眼镜笑着说道。  
　　副驾驶座上一个同样穿着西装，身形略显单薄的青年赶紧下车打开伞，细密的雨水滴到了他的肩膀上，把发梢给沾湿了。车子最前头挂着一只黑豹子，不属于任何品牌，而是桐皇的标志，特殊的黑色挡风玻璃无法窥得车内，但铺张的红色座椅透出一股危险的氛围。  
　　青峰站在门口皱眉，转头吐掉了烟，「怎么还知道回来啊，你这个阴险眼镜。」  
　　「嗨嗨，别这样说呀，要是给绿间桑听到了没准会伤心的哟？」  
　　青峰没有再说什么，只是歪着嘴轻轻一笑，就和今吉一同走进了大楼里。身为大阪地区的桐皇组成员，今吉几乎长年都待在关西，自然也从那里掌握不少Omega，被卖到东京的酒店多半都能获得不错的评价，两人会见面的情况少之又少。  
　　「最近怎么样了，上次带回来的几个Omega都适应了吧？」  
　　「啊啊……还行吧，都交给若松那家伙去处理了。」青峰打开办公室的灯，「要喝啥你自己来吧。」他在沙发上翘着腿坐下，拉开紧缚着颈子的领带，长叹了一口气。  
　　今吉一边碎碎念着你就这么招呼客人的吗，一边不客气地在旁边冲起了咖啡。「都说咖啡因会上瘾啊，现在一天没喝上几杯还真受不了，不过要我说Omega发情的味道大概比这个还致命哪。」  
　　「啧，那种东西能不碰就不碰吧，出了事很麻烦啊。」  
　　「什么啊你，这真的是那个放荡的青峰嘴里说出来的话吗？哦我知道了，是以前那个假怀孕的事吧……真是一朝被蛇咬十年怕草绳哟。」  
　　青峰操的一声竖起了中指。  
　　今吉这次回来除了做关西的汇报之外，也带回了会计的数据资料，成人影音部的受欢迎排名全都掌握在他手上，虽然客群依然以东京为中心，但分布在外地的实体店面销售情况则需要实际的统计。今吉把一份又一份简报拿出来，倏地一张放大的金色头像跃入了青峰眼底。  
　　「这……不是黄濑吗。」  
　　今吉推了推眼镜，「嗯是啊，这是上次桃井小姐那里拿到的资料，我看这是公司下一波的主打人物吧？才刚在通路上宣传就有高度关注呢，做为Omega这家伙确实是受欢迎的类型，最近这几年已经不流行柔弱风格啦，会反抗的Omega才更有价值……不过我听说你自己负责了这家伙的第一支片子，这事真的还假的？」  
　　核心问题终于来了，青峰简直不想理会今吉，他全身上下散发着一股八卦的气息。虽然是干这行的但不代表必须亲自下海，随便找个别人来拍都是一样的，但今吉说得没错，黄濑具有强烈的反抗性，如果不是他恐怕还搞不定。而他竟然一点都不想看见那个Omega因为反抗而受伤。  
　　……又或者说，能伤害这个人的除了自己，没有别人。  
　　强烈的征服欲望勾起了青峰的兴趣。  
　　「你看到片子就知道了。那家伙才不会随随便便给别人碰，我不来的话谁来啊？」  
　　「啊是这样吗。为了工作也没办法呢。」今吉点点头，姑且是信了这个解释。「不过青峰，这样很危险你知道吧？Alpha和Omega本来就会互相吸引，你要是只想玩玩就算了，但要是玩得不好只会伤了自己，而且你下面还有灰……」  
　　「知道，我知道啊，你别像老头子一样啰嗦了。」青峰别过头打断了他的话。  
　　  
　　由于Omega们的发情期会受到互相呼应的影响，于是每个月总有一段时间是拍摄忙碌期，在这之后的时间里公司便全心投入制作，一系列的生产流程已经相当有效率，为的就是要赶上下一次的周期。青峰特别把今吉送来的资料关于黄濑的部分抽了出来，随便上网查了一下，不管是询问度还是欲购买的意愿都高得惊人，黄濑已经造成了不小的话题。  
　　笨蛋，因为是投入了高成本的设备和场景啊，不拍好点怎么行……  
　　那天黄濑被欲望折磨的脸孔依然深刻地残留在青峰的脑海里，要不是知道抑制剂的药效什么时候会消退，他还不敢那么贸然激怒黄濑，光是发情期就足以有和Alpha抗衡的力气，就算是他恐怕也得吃上一些苦头。  
　　但话说回来，最后黄濑不也乖乖听话了吗？  
　　即便如此，那种依然维持着最后一丝尊严，高傲得如同王者的姿态，远比他所见过的任何人都要美丽。青峰关掉网页，突然觉得安心了下来。

　　  
　　「吶吶，凉太君也教教我们怎么样摆脱发情期的困扰嘛。」  
　　「是啊，听说你一个人就干翻了几个Alpha，说来听听嘛，超帅的耶。」

　　在宿舍里待过一阵子之后黄濑便慢慢习惯了这种散漫的气氛，只要无关乎违反规定的事几乎什么都可以做，当然也可以一起去娱乐室做些休闲，就算想购物也有充足的管道。黄濑对这些没什么兴趣，倒是成天被人围着像马戏团里的猴子一样，让他颇不痛快。  
　　今天也是一样，餐厅里很快就挤满了人，只是稍微反抗了几个Alpha就被谣传成无所不能，怎么说也有点好笑。其实自己倒也不是真的那么厉害，黄濑想。  
　　在第一次发情期到来以前，他和那些Alpha们一样有着超乎想象的运动能力，所有的孩子在最初期都是一样的细胞，无法透过DNA取样或抽血判定性别，直到某个年纪后细胞安定下来，才能知道这份来自上天的惊喜究竟是不是残酷的玩笑。  
　　第一次发情期后，黄濑就时常和Alpha们起冲突，真要说起来大概打架也算是个强项。  
　　但是啊，我还是输了哦。最终还是臣服在那个傲慢的家伙身下，像个不知羞耻为何物的野兽，遵从欲望彻底放纵了哦。一旦想到那天的情况，混乱的记忆便一口气涌上，黄濑垂下眼眸，突然周围一片哗然。  
　　「啊啊您怎么亲自过来了呢……」负责餐厅的警卫满脸挂着讨好的笑容，从里头的小房间里跑了出来。  
　　一群人挤在门口边，餐厅里用餐的人们全都因为这个骚动转头，无不吓得忘了闭上嘴巴。黄濑回头看了一眼，轻哼一声三两下扒干净饭，快速起身混杂在人群中想要离开。要是再继续待在这里……不，他做不到。  
　　黄濑匆忙间肩膀被撞了一下，那个Omega 带着惊恐的眼神瞪着他，抱紧了全身。  
　　「那、那个Alpha…… 」他嘴唇不停颤抖，只能发出虚弱的颤音。  
　　黄濑骂了声该死，即刻明白过来怎么回事。青峰你就不能好好在自己的金鸡笼里待着吗！他连忙掉头，手却被那个家伙给扯住。青峰往他那里走过去，所有的Omega都摀住了鼻子，生怕那股强烈的信息素会导致他们集体失控。  
　　管理这里的人员几乎清一色是Beta，他们不仅仅是优秀的工作者，更是不会随便因为发情而失控破坏戒律。  
　　「别拉着我啊，喂……」那家伙满手都是湿冷的汗，黄濑一阵恶心，转头后面青峰就跟上来了。  
　　「黄濑过来。」青峰站在那里勾勾手指，眼神彷佛在说你拒绝不了我。  
　　这种傲慢又唯我独尊的气息黄濑厌恶，比起那天温柔中带着余裕，此刻的青峰与其说是这个地方的统治者，更像是被父母亲给宠坏的高傲小王子，眼里只管让自己想要的东西乖乖听话。Alpha这种性格高傲的人类，恐怕自某个年龄之后就忘了群体为何物，所有的人都臣服在他们脚下，就是这样才会设置保护法令。  
　　然而，也因此才会有这么多为了满足欲望而游走在灰色地带的潜规则。  
　　「谁要听你的话啊，蠢蛋！没看到这里都是Omega吗，你到底想干嘛！」黄濑甩开那个家伙的手给了青峰一记中指。  
　　「你过来，黄濑。」  
　　黄濑摇了摇头，他颤抖的身体已经冷静下来了，青峰皱起眉越过人群走向他，一手挑起下巴，转眼间就扫落桌面上的东西，将他压制在桌上恣意掠夺着，吻粗暴疯狂。  
　　唾液中带着浓烈的气息，黄濑踢开他，冷不防又补了一拳，「滚！」  
　　那只手轻松被青峰牢牢抓在手里。他睨了一眼，不知道发现了什么，深蓝色的眼睛瞇起，在爆出青筋的手背上落下一个吻，「哦，你就是这么对你经纪人的吗？黄濑。」  
　　「哈！？」黄濑大张着嘴巴。这个出乎意料之外的消息将他的彻底夺去，一个字都说不出来。  
　　更愚蠢的是，他竟然在这个家伙面前成了窝囊废！  
　　四周围都是窃窃私语的声音。青峰正以为自己干了件大事──没错，的确是，至少这是头一个特例，能让他青峰大辉感兴趣的人，黄濑是头一个──高兴得嘴都要合不拢了。黄濑不是那么讨厌他，就那天萤幕上来看，他真正反抗的姿态，绝对不仅仅只有这样。  
　　「以后有什么事只管找我。」青峰头抬得老高地说，「哼……就算你想出去，能带你出去的人也只有我，知道了吗？」  
　　  
　　黄濑莫名其妙在半个月里搬了两次房。  
　　自从那天餐厅里的惊动之后，他被调到了最靠近舍监的地方。  
　　宿舍里的位置是按照先来后到的顺序安排，每一个房号就代表着一个身分，虽然房间单调但窗外的景色截然不同，于是卖量越好越能还债的家伙往往有足够的权利要求好的位置。  
　　第一次的时候黄濑被调去了中间的位置，和他交换的是一个毫不起眼，也没什么成绩，可以说是一辈子别想脱离这里的最佳典范，尽管对她怀抱着巨大的歉意，黄濑还是听从了指令过去。两个人的房间都很干净──也就是空旷的意思，正好省去了大费周章的麻烦。  
　　这间房正好面对着整条歌舞伎町最漂亮的酒店──同时也是桐皇旗下的最大规模公司之一，被所有的Omega们称之为地狱的极乐世界。表面上是正派经营，也不会在里头从事不法的行为，但私下承接着各种性交易，曾经一度被白道盯上了，却总是有办法脱身。  
　　黄濑看见的是酒店的大门，一个个打扮得光纤亮丽，不得不挂上笑容的Omega在一辆又一辆轿车前送客，景象奢靡，令人不胜唏嘘。黄濑仅仅是搬过来那个晚上看了整夜，便困倦得拉上窗帘再也不愿意去看。  
　　很快的，第二次的房间变更指示又再次到来。  
　　「喂，608的家伙，快点收拾干净出来了，你今天起不住这间了。」门外执行部组员的嗓门大得整条走廊都起了动静。  
　　黄濑盘着腿坐在床上靠着墙打呵欠，看见门被打开，外头站着三个人，其中一个似乎不愿意进来，只是待在走廊外发号施令，而另外两个的其中一个跨进了房间里。  
　　黄濑扬起一个笑容打了个招呼：「辛苦了，这么麻烦你们。」  
　　放眼望去房间空荡荡的，早在上一次搬动的时候就顺便又扔掉了点垃圾，这下子他的房间干净得除了自己和一袋行李之外就没有多余的东西了，窗帘是统一配套，柜子和衣橱也是，去到哪里都是一样的。  
　　躺在床上，黄濑一点要动的意思都没有，男人盯着他看了一会儿，眼神很凌厉但却面无表情，像机器一样。对待这些「演员」们不适用组里的规矩，尤其是青峰这样行事作风说一不能有二的，真的做了什么后果恐怕不堪设想，所以他只想尽快办完必要的事。  
　　外头监督着他的若松已经不耐烦在催促：「动作慢吞吞的，猪啊你！就是一个Omega还搞不定吗！」  
　　黄濑听着忍不住笑了，「哎哎，你们火气别这么大，我没有不配合哦。」  
　　那个人看了一眼空荡荡的房间，确认过这里头只有一件行李就放在床下，便拎出来甩上肩，从鼻子里哼出一口气，彷佛在问「你还不走吗」。  
　　「啊，我走不走和你们搬房有什么关系吗？搬好了我自然会过去啦，辛苦了。」黄濑说完干脆躺下来睡觉。  
　　  
　　这次换过去的房间原本就没有人住，所以床垫上还带着一股浓厚的灰尘味，黄濑进去房间就打了几个喷嚏。窗帘上也积了一层灰，地板像是随便被清理过了，垃圾桶也换上新的塑胶袋，这个位置更靠近舍监，某方面而言受到的监视越多，相对也就越安全，不和他人来往的Omega们往往被视为危险的存在。  
　　黄濑看着一点变化都没有的空间，走到窗边把帘子拉起来看了一眼，确认变化不大后又兴致缺缺地拉上了。真正的阳光才是最令人渴望的东西，但在这里却奢侈得和自由画上等号。  
　　房门被敲了敲，一张眼熟的面孔出现在窗格上，久保田推开门进来，身后跟着的是另外两位「同伴」，从那次之后他们总是三不五时来找黄濑搭话。既然没有被赶走，就表示有商谈的余地。  
　　「吶黄濑君，这个东西你看看。」久保田从口袋里神秘兮兮地拿出一张揉成球状的废纸，抛给黄濑。  
　　纸张摊开来，上面用铅笔画着浅灰色的线，相当潦草，大致上的结构是这栋大楼和附近的建筑，几个标示出来的重点也只是在上头多打了几颗星，还有一些莫名其妙的数字，随便得让人不得不怀疑这只是一场玩笑。  
　　「……就这样把这么重要的东西给我看好吗？」黄濑心里有了个底，「要是『不小心』弄丢了，可不是开玩笑的啊。」  
　　村田看着那双带着笑意的琥珀色瞳孔摇头，「黄濑君如果会这么做的话，才不会告诉我们呢。就是因为你有兴趣，而且动摇了，想要威吓自己才这么说的哦。」  
　　黄濑慢慢锁紧眉头，「哦，凭什么你们让我加入我就加入？我欠的债又不多，工作一阵子就可以还清啦，逃跑只是添麻烦而已。」  
　　心跳忽然加快了几拍。面不改色扯谎是他的绝招，也许是天生长得漂亮，总不免给人轻浮的感觉，久而久之说起话来也就真真假假，黄濑发誓自己不是真的那么坏，但对于Omega而言无时无刻需要保护自己，也就适当说些无关紧要的谎话。  
　　这个逃跑的提议不是草率行事，越是装作不在意越是认真。至于为什么平白无故被当拉入当作伙伴，黄濑望向他们的眼睛，只看到了笑容。  
　　「其实啊，只要能够离开这里去找别的工作不也一样能还债吗？最近多了很多Omega适任的工作，我算过了，只要认真个几年，就能够彻底和这种骯脏的过往道别，重新开始人生！黄濑君你啊，难道不想快点回到家人身边吗？」  
　　宛如恶魔般甜美的嗓音，缭绕在耳际边久久不去。

　　虽然是被交付了信任，但至今为止自己到底干了什么而被当作英雄，黄濑一点都不明白。  
　　要是因为无意间帮助过他们，才以此为契机结识的话，那还情有可原，这种无缘无故找上门的好事多半只是苦力活罢了。他翻了个身，感觉到清晨的光线穿过窗帘照进狭小的房间里，刺痛了酸涩的眼球而流出泪水。  
　　经过前一晚的谈话，黄濑大致上了解了久保田他们的逃跑计划，尽管是最愚蠢的老方法──声东击西──却也是唯一能够拖延时间的办法。  
　　歌舞伎町的管制说严格也有漏洞，因为绝大多数不是合法的买卖生意，所以只要能够出得了桐皇的大门，就等于有了一线生机。然而困难的是，在这个地方就连警察都会被贿赂，就算真能逃走，又有谁能够帮助他们呢？  
　　黄濑抓了抓头，随便换了套衣服按下了墙壁上设置的对讲机。  
　　  
　　「喂，发什么呆啊你，不是在里面闷得发慌吗，已经到外头了，想去哪里？」  
　　一道极度不耐烦的声音传入了耳里，窗外的不停景色飞逝，还来不及看仔细就换成了别的，熟悉的东京街道沿着视线铺开，黄濑这才啊的一声回过神来。  
　　景色早就和先前截然不同，没有任何虚幻不实的伪装，没有栉比鳞次的霓虹招牌，周围的店家和车站里来来去去的学生们脸上挂着纯真的笑容，就连上班族们站在蛋糕店外那种充满小确幸的表情都那么不同。一切都彷佛被从梦境中拉回到现实。  
　　后座上一身漆黑便装的男人脸色不太好看。  
　　青峰瞇起如猎豹般的双眼，视线在黄濑脸上溜了一圈，「吶，黄濑你看，这附近新开了一些店，最近很受欢迎……」  
　　鼻间哼着气，他伸手从黄濑的腰间滑过，用力把人拉向自己。那手筋大得让人感到疼痛，这是暗示缺乏耐性的某种警告，黄濑咬住下唇转头看向车窗外。  
　　因为太烦躁了所以想转换心情，虽然是不怎么愿意麻烦自己的仇家来做这种事，但既然有了专属的经纪人，那么无理取闹只是浪费彼此的时间和心力罢了。这可不比小孩子撒娇要糖吃的手段高级到哪里去。  
　　只不过没想到正在忙碌的青峰竟然会丢下工作一口答应，简直比神仙显灵还有效率。  
　　新宿车站附近的百货大楼有几间店开张了，橱窗里的展示模特穿着漂亮的当季新款，旁边紧邻着的店铺卖的是Omega保养品，有抑制发情气味的香水，和各种增添情趣的用品。黄濑不觉得这些东西有什么好逛，倒是没想到才不过在那样与世隔绝的地方住上一个月，就快要和外面脱节。  
　　他看着那间店一阵恼怒，「啊？你这是在征询我的意见吗？如果青峰先生想穿成那样，我完全没有意见的。」  
　　虽然性别取向的商品并不受到歧视或法律惩罚，然而越是挥舞着区别化的大旗，就越令人厌恶。  
　　要是没有所谓的「性别」那就好了……  
　　青峰像是故意无视他这种排斥的情绪打了个响指，对前座的司机说：「就在前面那间店停下吧。」  
　　  
　　尽管不是很喜欢来这种地方，但为了不惹恼经纪人──也就是他们的「老板」，黄濑只好一脸无趣的顺应着下了车。座落在新宿商圈的服装店，不像银座或六本木那样带着让人惊叹望之却步的气息，反而特别容易掳获一般上班族的喜爱，还不是下班时间，店里有几个人结伴在挑选衣服。  
　　青峰带着黄濑进去，一辆同样挂着桐皇标志的黑色轿车尾随在后停下，车上出来几个穿着黑衣的组内成员，一字排开把店门口给封住。  
　　小弟给店员打眼色走上去，依附在耳边讲了几句后店员们即刻出来清场。  
　　黄濑站在店里，看着那些匆匆离去的客人对他们投以异样的眼光，便慢慢握紧了手。  
　　「喏，拿去换上。」青峰随便在架子上翻了翻，拿下一套衣服塞给他。  
　　是什么款式黄濑没有注意，他只知道青峰身上带着不容反抗的态度，在别人眼里看来他就是个被Alpha包养，还是替他们生孩子的工具吧。  
　　修长的手指捏紧衣架，关节几乎泛白。  
　　「……咦，不是青峰先生自己想穿这些衣服的吗，我还以为……还以为你也喜欢这种花俏的服装呢，呵。」黄濑的语调里充满了讽刺，他感觉到脸皮不由自主向两侧扯开。  
　　笑啊，快给我笑啊混账！  
　　一点反胃的感觉从充满着怒意的腹部翻腾，身体里有一把火在燃烧似的，如果是刚来到这里的时候，他肯定会不由分说冲上去先揍青峰一顿再说，反正身体上的疼痛早就不足以成为他害怕的理由了。可是现在，既然走到这一步，就没有理由让先前的付出白费。  
　　青峰在沙发上坐下，抬起脸睨着他，「去换上。」  
　　  
　　挖成深U字形的大洞将整片裸背毫无保留呈现在镜子里，卷成七分的裤子走的是休闲轻松的路线，两条吊带只会让人看上去显得拘束，带有一丝丝挑逗的暗示。只是穿上这样的衣服黄濑就懂了这是专门为Omega设计的款式。  
　　「什么啊这种东西……」他感觉背脊凉凉的，正面看是正常的款式，但转过来之后就充满了性暗示。  
　　市面上也有混淆性别的服装，或者是不强调性别只卖设计，不过对于表明自己的性别后能得到更多礼遇的社会，也就有越来越多人赞同这类思想。黄濑嫌恶地看着镜子里的家伙，心跳一下一下牵制着发痛的呼吸。  
　　  
　　「那么，黄濑君已经知道了我刚才说的意思吧？」久保田从口袋里掏出一枚看不出银色、满是污痕的钥匙。  
　　逃跑的计划由四个人一起行动过于显眼，所以他们打算分成两批，无论如何必须带上黄濑，而他又特别醒目，所以由他来开路是最好不过的。黄濑现在被视为当前的红人，由青峰直接负责的男优他是头一个，两次的换房也是越换越好的位置，间接说明了他的特权阶级。尽管这个冒险成分过大，但也特别值得一试。  
　　村田用力握住了黄濑的手，「拜托了，如果是由黄濑君来开路的话，就算是不信任我们，已经把钥匙交给你了，也就没有比这个更能证明我们诚意的东西了吧。」  
　　她清澄的水色眼眸把黄濑看得心虚起来。  
　　  
　　这不就是像共犯一样的关系了吗？  
　　明知道是狡猾的心理绑架，但结果还是没能把钥匙还给他们啊。  
　　是因为我还太懦弱了吗？一定是的。

　　虽然还没有答应要帮助他们逃跑──或者说自己要逃──但不管怎么说，他都没能在犹豫的当下即时停止这个念头。逃跑的事就像一潭又黑又深的泥沼，不断勾引着内心最脆弱、最不愿意正视的渴望，缠住了双腿动弹不得。

　　黄濑抹了一下额头擦掉渗出来的汗水，努力平稳住急促的呼吸，然后掏出了口袋里那把钥匙，小心翼翼塞进衣服里确认不会掉出来后打开了门。  
　　「啊，出来了出来了。」  
　　「准备好了吗，快点开始。」  
　　灯光闪烁了一下，黄濑反射性抬起手挡住脸，一台相机便对着他猛按快门，青峰坐在那张沙发上冷眼旁观，他不知所措地站在原地，摄影机已经架好了，刚才尾随在他们后面的除了保镖之外，还有一辆摄影人员的车子，过于专业的伪装不是时常待在危险环境下的人是无法察觉的，就在黄濑换衣服的这段期间，他们迅速把这个场地给布置好了。  
　　黄濑登时间有股被骗了的错觉。  
　　「这是要……做什么？」  
　　他神色慌张地看着那些人，青峰慢慢起身走到他旁边，随着越来越靠近Alpha的气味也一并冲进了敏锐的感官中，像以往无数次一样折磨着他。  
　　是发情期，黄濑感觉不妙，脚下一个踉跄差点儿往后摔，青峰即刻伸手稳稳地拉住了他。  
　　「算算时间也差不多了，就当是提前吧，你也不想在宿舍里和别的Omega共鸣而躺在床上欲火难耐吧？」  
　　黄濑瞪大双眼，脑袋里有什么碰一下炸开，「所以说青峰……是你叫他们来的？」  
　　「嗯，是。就在这里拍吧，下次我布置了更好的地方，今天就委屈点。」青峰抬头浏览了一下四周的环境，「你喜欢什么衣服，都可以拿下来穿，就穿着做吧。」  
　　他招了招手，让摄影机拉到指定的拍摄位置，灯光师点着头调整光线，所有人都忙着，一个化妆师拿粉扑拍了几下，刚伸手要碰黄濑的脸，就被狠狠推开。  
　　「……叫他们走开，不需要你这种自以为是的善意！」黄濑扳过青峰的肩膀。  
　　「走开就不能拍摄了。」  
　　「不行，我不要……不要让他们看我……」  
　　「你看你，闹脾气就能解决问题了吗？你不是小孩子了吧，需要我喂你点糖？」  
　　「……」  
　　黄濑干脆抬起手臂想要挡脸。青峰抓住他的手，在他受到折磨的时候他一样也不好受，Alpha和Omega是彼此相互吸引的磁石，一旦靠近理智就会逐渐被欲望掩埋，现在黄濑身上的气味简直在邀请他来细细品尝。  
　　「乖，到那边去，大家都在看……」青峰从后面抱住黄濑，俯身靠在耳边说着，「不然你会摔倒的，受伤就不好了吧。」  
　　黄濑终于将脸抬起来，顺应着青峰的手面向他。他漂亮的脸孔因为自尊心受到折磨而扭曲，极力压抑着想要哭泣的冲动，在这个地方被那么多双眼睛盯着，无论如何都不想要在这种情况下为了还债而献出身体，上一次的拍摄是逼不得已，而这次尚未到走投无路的地步。  
　　偏偏，青峰又不像那些家伙这么令人深恶痛绝。  
　　我这是怎么回事啊……  
　　黄濑用力呼吸着生怕肺里的空气被夺走，也顺便借着这样的刺激来让自己更加清醒，青峰的下头吻住那双微微开启的唇瓣，好让自己的信息素能通畅地传递给他。  
　　Alpha和Omega的气味充斥在整间店里，那些身为Beta的工作人员却依然镇定地看着这一幕，训练有素地进行手上的工作。早在黄濑一出来的时候机器就在运作了，经过剪接那些画面全都会成为很好的素材，反正这种速食的三级片也不需要什么技巧，只要能够明确知道谁扮演什么角色，那就够了。  
　　就是这样青峰才更刻意要把黄濑营造成合乎大众印象的Omega。  
　　慌乱中黄濑瞥见店里墙壁上LOGO的一角，似乎有个眼熟的豹子标志。  
　　「嗯……那边不行……」  
　　「转过去趴着，看那里……对，他们很喜欢你，用这里伺候他们，好吗？」青峰的手在裤子外搓揉着他的臀瓣，手指在那个难以启齿的部位打转。  
　　黄濑紧紧抓住沙发边缘，红着脸不断舔着嘴唇。  
　　他们──也就是漆黑的镜头里看不见的那些客人们，也和那些缺乏欲望的Beta们一样需要刺激，如果将这样一个Omega丢到他们里面，也会被瓜分得一点不剩。黄濑猛摇头，嘴里喊着不要，被青峰压到那张沙发上。  
　　「好了好了，不会真的把你交给他们的，配合点。」青峰重新堵住了他的嘴，将「麻药」又往他身体里送去。  
　　接受了Alpha的唾液后还能反抗得了的Omega不多，饶是黄濑精神力再强，此时也不得不两腿发软。他攀住青峰的颈子，只能将自己不断往一头蓄势待发的豹子嘴里送去，在慌忙中不小心咬了他一口。  
　　「唔！」青峰收回舌头，嘴里有一丝淡淡的铁锈味扩散开来。  
　　黄濑琥珀色的眼眸在欲望催化下，逐渐变成了一种深邃的古铜。  
　　青峰松开手，感到不可思议地注视着这一幕，「哦……还真有意思啊你，知道自己在干什么吗？你看镜子，真色情　啊……」  
　　他将黄濑转向镜子，被欲望席卷而放弃了挣扎的他和那些任人摆布的Omega不同，除了不时伸出红艳的舌头轻舔之外，嘴唇和鼻尖也不停磨蹭着他的脸，渴望得到更多缓解发情症状的「蜜糖」。  
　　黄濑的视线飘向镜子，轻蔑地对着那个陌生的金发男人哼气，尔后翻身压住青峰。  
　　和其他Omega不同的是──他变得极具有攻击性。  
　　「给我负起责任来啊……把我变成这个样子……你这家伙……」黄濑双手在青峰的胸膛上抚摸，牙齿因为不满而啃咬着他的下巴。  
　　「哦，是我的错吗？明明你也是想要的吧……？不是想快点还清债务吗，那就好好地干。」青峰咧开嘴笑着，奖励似地挠了挠他柔软的耳根后方，那触感太令人有破坏的欲望。  
　　回头马上要替他找寻适合的耳钉，唯有这样才能证明，才能证明……  
　　「嗯……把小青峰的全部都给我，给我……」黄濑主动献上甜腻腻的热吻。  
　　时机差不多到来，青峰给那些人使了个眼色，摄影师便立刻将器材往前挪动，原先站在柜台里的店员半点讶异都没有，只是装作没有看见这一幕悄悄退到了休息室里头……

　　虽然是以这种不太理想的方式巡视店面，但青峰倒觉得颇有意思的。  
　　这间精品店本就是靠着桐皇组提供的资金才得以在精华地段开业，旗下副牌正是演员们拍摄时穿着的服装，虽然是色情片片商在背后撑腰，却还是深受不少年轻世代的热烈欢迎。  
　　对于这样一个称霸东京的组织，任谁都不能拒绝它赐予的甜美果实，而这个代价自然也是相对应的。

　　「好好舔，待会儿就让你爽。」青峰揉着黄濑的乱发，低头赞赏地看着他卖力用嘴伺候自己的分身。顶端溢出了一点精液，黄濑嗅到腥味后张着嘴有点不知所措。  
　　青峰修长的手指在他舌尖上搅动，然后又把发硬的东西往他嘴里顶，感觉到柔软的舌头贴覆在皮肤上，他这才舒开深锁的眉头。黄濑摩擦着下半身，裤裆已经撑起一片，因为迟迟得不到满足，动作也就越发焦急。  
　　青峰拍着他的脸颊示意够了，让他趴到沙发上噘起屁股，黄濑没有理会他，而是将他压回沙发上，自己骑了上去。  
　　「怎么，想自己来？」  
　　「你没有资格指使我，青峰。」黄濑捧起他的脸咬了一下嘴唇，一只手解开吊带，裸露的背脊被青峰粗糙的大手抚摸着，青峰张开嘴顺便含住了一边的乳尖，衣服就湿了一块变得若隐若现。  
　　「嗯……嗯……哈啊……」  
　　「别停啊，继续弄，自己玩给我看。」青峰抓住他的手指一一舔湿之后，就放置不管了。  
　　摄影机捕捉到黄濑脱掉衣服的瞬间，青峰双手扣住他的臀瓣掰开，一声惊呼，黄濑一下子重心不稳往他身上倒去。  
　　青峰正对着镜子，香艳火辣的画面全都收录在眼底，他看着黄濑半跪半骑在自己身上，两片白嫩的臀肉被蹂躏成粉色，蜜穴吊足了所有人的胃口，他拉过黄濑的手贴到那里，湿漉漉的地方正一下一下收缩着，在期盼着什么东西侵入。  
　　「伸进去，不然等会你会受不了。」  
　　黄濑依言探入了一根手指。一旦查觉到异物入侵，嫩肉便紧紧吸附住那样东西，光是塞入了一个指节他就全身颤抖不停，理智也稍微拉回来了一些。  
　　「不行……不要拍我……叫他们走开……」脑海深处有个声音在对他喊着住手。  
　　这种淫荡的模样，也会被自己的家人看见吗？  
　　可恶……  
　　青峰彷佛感觉到他的不安，将他抱住，「快点做完，你也不想拖拖拉拉的吧，嗯？」  
　　黄濑睁开眼睛，一双温柔的深蓝色眸子正看着自己。明明平常总是一副生人勿近的脸孔，不是皱着眉头就是懒得答话，恶劣又霸道，这种时刻却端出好人的架子，简直是……犯规。  
　　「我……」黄濑的嘴唇颤抖着，脸颊染上一层血色，连耳根子都泛红了，「我想要。给我……快点啊。」  
　　理智被他抛到九霄云外，在这个绝对不可能有抑制剂的地方，只有痛快做一场才是唯一的解决办法。青峰感到下腹的欲望几乎按捺不住，在他还来不及反应的时候，往那具火热的身子里挺入。  
　　「啊……」  
　　身体被从中硬生生贯穿，黄濑仅是轻微喊叫一声，又重新投入到欢爱中。多亏了发情期大量分泌的淫液缓冲，Omega们才得以在这个时节里为爱人生育。青峰抱着他换了一个姿势，将环在腰上的双腿拉开，好得以更清楚看见那里被粗硬的性器侵犯的模样。  
　　「你这家伙，还真美味啊……哈啊……」青峰额头上的汗水滴到了呜咽着的黄濑的胸前，为了缓解那样的疼痛感，他一面抚弄着黄濑瘫软的性器，用带茧着指腹摩擦铃口，很快的肉穴便因为这样的刺激而不停吞噬着他。  
　　起先还只有刺痛的感觉，过了一会儿后那种痛转化为酥麻和搔痒，源源不绝的欲望从发情期的身体里传来，力量可怕得惊人。黄濑低吼一声，扶住青峰的肩膀便上上下下摆动起腰来，愉悦的呻吟断断续续从口中发出。  
　　「唔……好热……那个地方……还要……」  
　　冲刺的力道太大，因为姿势不良所以黄濑每获得一次快感就加倍卖力地蛮干，尽管伴随而来的是一点疼痛，他却完全不当回事继续摧残着自己的身体。要说是顺应欲望也未免太过暴力，青峰使劲抓住黄濑紧扣在肩膀上的手，低声哄了几声对方却充耳未闻。  
　　黄濑的力道大得在他的皮肤上留下抓痕。  
　　──潜意识驱使黄濑用最激烈的手段反抗，哪怕代价是伤害自己。  
　　青峰意识到这个事实，马上推开他停止了激烈的交欢。  
　　黄濑跌坐到地上，一只手揉着额头，「好痛……」  
　　大概是太过着急以至于没有控制好力气，青峰不小心把他推下了沙发，黄濑来不及保护好自己，额头撞到了挂着衣服的推车，留下一块怵目惊心的红印子。  
　　「黄濑！」青峰大吼着，连忙撩起他的浏海探看那个撞到的地方，「撞到这里了吗？是不是很痛？喂你说话啊……操！」  
　　那个地方肿起了一个包，黄濑皮肤本来就不是特别黑，现在看上去更加吓人。  
　　气氛忽然间凝重得没有人敢说话，负责拍摄的摄影师犹豫着该不该中断，没有人知道一向冷静的青峰大辉竟然会着急成这个样子，全都不敢上前招惹。  
　　一个小弟战战兢兢拿出手机，「是不是要叫救护……」  
　　青峰连看都没看他一眼。  
　　黄濑的欲望还没有完全得到消解，原先只是诱发发情期提前到来，但到底是年轻气盛，经过刚才的欢爱现在黄濑的发情期到达了顶峰。  
　　不过现下这种状况已经不是能顾得上拍不拍片的时候了。衣服被扒了一半，松垮垮犹如破布挂在身上，黄濑这副模样说是被人强暴都不为过。对于自己急切所造成的行为，青峰心底莫名产生一丝自责。  
　　一个优越的Alpha是不需要为了谁受伤而感到后悔，一定是这样没错的，一定是……  
　　就算是像黄濑这样稀有的家伙，等大众的新鲜期过了也只会沦落到别人那里成为玩物。不这样的话，是没有办法还清债务的。  
　　他随手扯下一件皮草大衣披在黄濑身上，「不拍了，今天收工。」然后像逃避似的别过头再也不敢去看那张脸孔。  
　　  
　　  
　　「心跳？」  
　　「正常。」  
　　「药物过敏的案例呢？」  
　　「没有。」  
　　「嗯，把『那个』拿来。」  
　　「来来来，在这里早就准备好了。」高尾和成端着银色的托盘递到医生面前，看见那只绑着绷带的修长手指，用一种神圣的方式夹起针筒，就不禁感到愉快。  
　　绿间真太郎瞇起眼，另一只手准确摸到了藏在皮肤下的细微血管，快狠准地将针头戳了进去。  
　　紫色的药水一点点随着推送流入血液里，躺在床上的金发男人像是感应到了这股寒冷，在睡梦中蹙起秀眉。额头上的包转为青紫色，虽然有浏海盖着所以看不出来，但受伤的事实却不会凭空消失。  
　　青峰坐在旁边看了很久，终于按捺不住开口：「我说，他额头上那个包就不能快点消失吗？」  
　　「哼，所以说你们这些家伙没有头脑啊。」绿间冷哼着把注射完毕的针筒放回托盘上，「这种小伤过几天自然会痊愈，你这是心疼商品毁损感到着急吗，青峰？这都要怪你把他放在身边的。」  
　　青峰一副被戳中痛处的样子，「啧，绿间你怎么也像五月那婆娘一样啰嗦了？」  
　　给黄濑注射过抑制剂后明显镇静多了，因为组织的规定不准流入这类药品，药房里贩售的药品没有医生证明亦无法取得，所以除了私下委托给认识的医生外别无他法。  
　　绿间忙完后终于清闲下来，这才能仔细看看传说中的黄濑凉太。  
　　虽然以他为主角的片子还没有真正上市，网路上的预购却早已如火如荼进行，这半个月来最大的话题无非是黄濑抢眼的外貌，以及经过青峰一再叮嘱后被包装得神秘又吊人胃口的行销手法。对于这位话题性角色会出现在自己诊所里，绿间只需一眼就能明白什么。  
　　「别自责了，这家伙的体质和别人不太一样，也难怪你要头痛。」他拍拍青峰的肩膀。  
　　从把黄濑送进来开始，青峰就一副跟全世界都有深仇大恨的脸，为了安抚正在发情期的黄濑，青峰喂了他一点掺了安眠药的饮料，这是唯一能够暂时让他脱离痛苦的方式，绿间看多了Omega的征状，并不认为需要做到这种地步，但在验过黄濑的细胞后，那种不解却转为无奈。  
　　「怎么，黄濑这是……」  
　　「啊啊，算是某种性别错乱的现象吧。」绿间简单解释，「这种案例不多，但也大有人在，在发情期到来以前是潜在的Alpha性征，发情期之后才确立为Omega，也不是说本来的性征就消失了，只不过让人受孕的功能不存在，但是……」  
　　「但是什么？」  
　　「就是信息素的错乱啦。」对于绿间含糊的解释高尾看不下去了，干脆插话：「小真真是害羞呢。说白了呢，黄濑君的外在性别上是Omega没有错，但是信息素里带有Alpha的细胞，发情期的时候会特别难受，自己体内的讯号会错乱，欲望比别的Omega还要旺盛呢。哎呀……怎么说呢，百年难得一见的名器？」  
　　高尾的笑声听上去相当单纯，但隐含在背后的意思却是沉重又无奈的。  
　　尽管社会的阶级依然明确，但像这类信息素混乱的情况却也有过案例，因为混合了Beta的细胞而缺乏欲望的Alpha或Omega，又或者是明明身为Beta却会受到其他人的发情而心律不整……等等，少数Alpha和Omega相互交错的，譬如黄濑。  
　　虽然是Omega的身体，但有Alpha的细胞在因此生命力也比一般的Omega更加旺盛，同时这也代表了某种意味──是个适合孕育新生命的身体。  
　　「虽然没有明确的科学证据，不过混合了Alpha信息素的Omega生下Alpha孩子的机率是一般Omega的一倍……要是被知道了，他大概会被利用，然后终其一生变成Alpha培育生命的『机器』吧。」绿间推了推眼镜这么说道。  
　　  
　　早晨的阳光特别刺眼，经过一整天的忙碌和奔波后隔天特别不想工作。事实上也不需要做什么，反正指令发布下去随时有人能接手，但是青峰还是免不了被训了一顿。  
　　「天哪，阿大你到底花了多少钱，为什么一次刷这么大的金额呢！？」  
　　是桃井五月。八成是收到银行通知才打来确认的吧。青峰掏了掏耳朵。  
　　「随便买了点东西……就是这样吧，才几十万就大惊小怪，又不是没买过更贵的，老头一次花得可都是上千万呢，小意思啦。」肚子正饿着，青峰现在只想去吃饭，然后随便做点什么消遣时间。  
　　啊对了，前阵子和酒店一个看对眼的大胸约好了要再光顾的，结果这一忙都给忘了。  
　　那么择日不如撞日，就今天去吧。  
　　桃井还在在意刷卡的问题，「可是……这个牌子的衣服阿大你又不穿，是要买来送人的吧？到底是谁呀？」  
　　……原来不是在意钱的问题，而是背后浓浓的八卦气息。青峰叹了口气。  
　　  
　　在常去的日式料理店叫上了一整桌菜之后，青峰发黑的脸色终于缓和下来。身旁依偎着穿着和服的漂亮小姐，她撩起袖子替他斟满了酒。  
　　「没想到青峰先生竟然还愿意见我一面，真的是……太高兴了。」清子害羞地低着头轻笑。  
　　痴痴等了两个月，明知道像青峰这样身分的人每晚有多少Omega愿意伺候，却还是不死心相信着机会会再到来。而这幸运的一天，就在今天。  
　　白天的歌舞伎町是一座死城，流连在这片花街夜夜夜夜的痴男怨女都还在真实的世界里没有卸下面具，考虑到诸多因素，青峰特地打了通电话另外约了她出来。用餐的地方是家族去惯了的高级料理亭，因为老板已经掌握了固定的菜单所以相对省事许多。  
　　在酒店工作的Omega最忌讳被瞧不起，不过清子不同，一点都没有嫌弃自已，反而更懂得看人眼色。青峰干了一口酒，空下的杯子又立刻被盛满了。  
　　清子替他夹菜，「虽然鲜鱼不需要趁热吃，不过却有新鲜度的问题，不管怎么说时间都是相当残酷的啊……」  
　　青峰听着她自言自语地说。  
　　平时到酒店里消费，总是这些人倾听着他们的烦恼，自己工作的辛苦和私事都是一笑而过，现在清子这样的感叹就显得异常可爱了。  
　　「两个人吃的话很快就能解决掉了吧。」青峰想了想，主动替她的碗给盛满了。  
　　「谢谢青峰先生……呵，您似乎不太懂我的意思呢。」  
　　「哦，妳说的是什么意思？」  
　　「既然都是任人宰割的命运，若是能在凋零之前寻得安稳的归宿，总比颠沛流离来得好吧？」清子摇摇头又挂起了灿烂的笑容。「也没什么，只是庸人自扰的烦恼罢了，来，喝酒吧。」

　　虽然是这么说，但两个人要吃完全部的菜色果然还是有点困难。青峰把最后一杯酒喝完以后，总算才有了点干正经事的心情。  
　　清子喝得微醺，在替他服务的时候衣服扯松了，从和服的领子里若隐若现露出了一对巨乳。青峰不小心瞄到，想起昨天在拍摄时的黄濑。绿间的话带来的冲击过大，以至于他烦恼了一整晚都无法入眠。  
　　一个Alpha家族要兴盛的最好办法，就是拥有Alpha继承人，要是黄濑的身份被家族里的其他人知道了，恐怕会对他相当不利。偏偏黄濑家又欠下了庞大的债务，不还清又说不过去。  
　　青峰出神地想着，清子忽然握住了他的手。  
　　「青峰……先生……」她小声地喊着。  
　　Omega的气味形同毒药一般震慑住了青峰正欲招人进来买单的动作。酒精是发情期前后最忌讳的食物，酵素会诱发体内的激素，导致发情期提前到来，恐怕清子在不知不觉中喝了过量的酒所导致的。  
　　「喂，妳……」青峰本想推开她，不过手臂却被缠得紧紧的，清子柔软的胸脯就靠在他的臂膀上，驼红的脸颊衬得本就清丽的气质更加诱人。  
　　说起来清子也是个不错的结婚对象。  
　　本来出生在黑道家庭里青峰就不敢奢望有什么好的婚姻，不是和有利害关系的Omega结婚就是娶一个风尘场所打滚的人，既没有名望又平凡、只是像普通上班族那样的对象，是最不可能实践的愿望，而按照父亲的意思，家族里只需要能替他生下子嗣的媳妇。  
　　莫名地，黄濑痛苦的脸孔浮现在他的脑海里。  
　　「哈……好、好难受呀青峰先生……别管我了，请、请您快点离开，否则……」  
　　「……别说了，我不会丢下妳的。」  
　　反正也没什么好挑剔的，青峰犹豫了一会儿，最后还是慢慢抱住了她瘦小的身体，将人带离了这个地方。

　　「啊，醒了呢……」  
　　「快拿杯水来。」  
　　黄濑听见耳边一阵叽叽喳喳的声音，四周围似乎有人在忙碌着什么，身体像灌了铅一样沉重，软绵绵的不说还不太俐落，以至于两次想要翻起身来都只是微微动了动。  
　　这里是他的房间。  
　　「妳们这是……干什么，在我的房间里……啊……」黄濑发现手臂上被涂了一种透明的胶状液体，几个穿着白色工作裙的几个女性Omega们连忙拿来毛巾替他擦掉这些东西，还喂他喝下一杯水，动作相当温柔仔细。  
　　这里不是他的房间，黄濑这才看清楚。这是一间像是SPA的温泉会馆的房间里，四周的墙壁上只有古色古香的风景画，墙角边烧了一柱线香，难怪他在梦里一直闻到熏衣草的香气。  
　　在离开绿间的诊所后青峰把他带到了这个私人的别墅，为了让商品保持漂亮的形象， 宿舍里每个月会进行两次美容，而黄濑这个月刚来的时候恰巧错过一次，于是趁着安眠药的剂量还在的时候，青峰让人给他打点了下。  
　　黄濑觉得下半身不太对劲，伸手一摸，后穴上似乎贴了什么，「花瓣？弄在那种地方妳们到底对我的身体做什么啊！」  
　　「很抱歉擅自替您做了个全身检查，那里有点伤口，有伤口就不漂亮了，已经给您上过药了，正在做保湿，青峰先生交代过绝对要打理好……」  
　　──保你妈的！  
　　黄濑从她手里抢过毛巾把脸和脖子都擦了一遍，连解释都不听。大概是没看过这么粗鲁的Omega，那些女人一个个都张着嘴呆愣在原地，擦完后他把毛巾随手一扔，大剌剌解开了浴袍，满屋子找寻自己的衣物。  
　　那些衣服一件都没有留下来，整个房间里除了给他做美容的器材之外，什么都没有，而现在这里正因为一个客人而鸡飞狗跳。  
　　黄濑像流氓一样翻箱倒柜，一想到要是把钥匙弄丢了，心底就一阵恶寒。  
　　「快点停下来，您到底在找什么东西！」  
　　「我的衣服呢？来这里之前身上穿的衣服啊！妳们不会给扔了吧！？」  
　　「什么衣服？那可不是我换下来的，那些东西我不知……」  
　　黄濑果断松开了正拉开壁橱抽屉的手，脸色唰地变得惨白。女人以为这个理由合格了，吊到嗓子眼的心脏这才缓缓降落。结果就在这时，门外传来了脚步声，一个穿着黑色西装的男人抱着比自己还高的一迭盒子进来，通通都放到地上。  
　　「喏，这是老大交代的东西，一件不少都在这儿啦，你自己看看。」他臭着脸对黄濑说道。  
　　那一迭盒子用精美的缎带包装着，莫名的有种暴发户一样阔绰的感觉。黄濑走过去随手打开一个盒子，里面一件衣服整整齐齐迭着，但不是他穿过的那件。  
　　不过这也够了，黄濑喜出望外。  
　　他连续翻了几个，翻到第六、七个盒子的时候，才总算看见先前穿上的那套，被批评为性暗示意味浓厚的衣服。  
　　看样子只是重新迭过了，里面的东西都没有动过，并且青峰又多买了好几件新的给他，不知道是出于愧疚补偿还是一时心血来潮，反正……反正Alpha这种生物的大脑在想什么，没有必要多做了解。黄濑迅速伸进口袋抓住钥匙，随便套上一件衣服，冲了出去。  
　　「喂，青峰呢？」  
　　刚才那个男人站在黑色的轿车叼着抽烟，一边无聊地打游戏消遣时间，一看就是派来监视他的。这个别墅不在新宿附近，虽然不知道确切位置是在哪里，但都是个机会。  
　　男人一副警戒的表情，「麻烦你回房待着，老大交代了，让你在这里等他过来。」  
　　「哦，他什么时候过来？」  
　　「你问这么多做什么，乖乖等着就是了。」  
　　「万一他不过来呢？我想回去了，待在这里也没意思。」黄濑说着，眼神闪烁，「不知道是你带我回去呢，还是……我自己回去？」  
　　  
　　  
　　为了给予不同性别平等的对待，这个社会由Alpha、Beta以及Omega和平共治，虽然对于稀有性别的弱势族群Omega们立了特别的保护法令，却依然降低不了犯罪率和非法活动。即便是再完善的法制也抵挡不了先天上的性需求，为了缓解扩增的犯罪问题，游走在法律的边缘中，关于Omega们的金钱交易早已是政府默许的模糊灰色地带。  
　　在这样的环境里，Omega成人影片以及酒店的大肆泛滥也就不稀奇了。  
　　东京最大的黑道桐皇组，就是靠着这类生意扩大了势力范围，以歌舞伎町为总部，逐渐称霸日本。

 

　　新宿　歌舞伎町  
　　浓夜正漫长，老旧的霓虹招牌在漆黑的夜幕下闪烁着宛如残烛般的光芒，烟和酒的气味弥漫了雨后的大街，暗巷里不可告人的交易无时无刻都在进行。一、两个Omega的气味不足以对这个夜晚造成任何撼动，倒是手上的活儿比闲话更来得重要。  
　　一辆轿车停在酒店门口，披着大衣的女人倚靠在男人肩上，纤弱的身体不停颤抖，和那些街边的流莺一样，在外人眼里看上去只是恬不知耻的Omega，倒是身旁的男人才露出脸，就把门口接应的牛郎吓了一跳。  
　　是青峰大辉。  
　　他正搂着从车上带下来的，是忍受着发情期折磨的清子，两人快步绕过店门口，从一旁的小巷子钻了进去。  
　　就在这里的二楼，破旧的门口挂着低俗的霓虹灯，时不时能从隔音不够良好的门板听见隔壁干活儿的叫声，对街是装潢成科幻风格的高级脱衣俱乐部，清子就暂时住在这个地方……和一些酒店公关们一起。  
　　「有、有抑制剂……就可以了……抱歉青峰先生，还让您送我回来……唔……等会儿好点，就可以去工作……」清子靠在他的怀里，鼻间全都是Alpha阳刚的气味，让她不受控制地想要更多。  
　　光是被这双强而有力的臂膀拥着，就足够让多少人迷失，虽然青峰碍于身分，又总是不苟言笑而令人有了难以亲近的错觉，但实际上却是个温柔的好人。清子深知这点，却还不想那么快破坏掉好不容易建立起来的关系。  
　　青峰把她扶进房里，「药呢？」  
　　「在……那个抽屉里……嗯……」  
　　青峰拉开抽屉翻了一会儿，看到一个白色的药罐。这和他在绿间那儿看到的注射式不同，这是最廉价，只要到药房购买即可，却也是抑制效用最低，甚至会造成副作用的药丸。  
　　「睡吧，别去工作了，我和那边招呼一声，就说妳病了。」青峰看着她吞下药，把被子拉好。  
　　清子突然抓住他的手，「您……是要到别人那里去吗？」  
　　这种事彼此都心知肚明。青峰抿了抿嘴，不知道该怎么回答她。

　　在一个Omega身上如果无法得到性的满足，那么Alpha自然会去找寻下一个Omega，这是这个世界不变的定律，也有人称之为原罪。青峰坐在车上，对于上天为什么要给予人类这样的折磨百思不得其解。  
　　说没有半点反应是骗人的，Alpha受到发情的Omega而起反应是再正常不过的事，不管和对方是否两情相悦，只要讯号对上了你情我愿大干一场也罢，况且本来青峰还想着要不干脆就顺水推舟，让清子怀孕的话，家里也就没什么好反对了。  
　　再怎么介绍那些不对胃口的对象，也都一样是没有兴趣的人罢了，那还不如由他自己选择自己的婚姻。  
　　青峰的母亲，就是因为这样的联姻手段才会嫁给他父亲。  
　　说来讽刺，Omega唯有爬到了最高的位置才能显现出他的价值，而把这样的Omega摆在身边，却毫不忌讳别的强者，那么这个Alpha也同样让人敬畏。  
　　一个成功的Alpha如果无法守护住自己地盘里的东西，就没有资格在这个世界上存活，这是青峰从小学到的第一件事。  
　　「……黄濑那家伙不知道怎么样了。」青峰发动引擎，心底无论如何放不下关于黄濑的事。  
　　不得已才把他一个人丢在那里，像是为了要逃开让自己混乱的罪恶感似的，以为不要再看见他就都会没事。然而就在刚才看见药罐的时候，一种突如其来的顿悟恍如凶器般重击了脑子。  
　　──像黄濑这样的Omega，随便塞点什么药，把他扔回宿舍那间破房子里不就得了？  
　　反正其他的人不也都这样熬过来……不，既然身为Omega，那么他必然得习惯这种折磨，因为这就是这世间的定律，是无可逃避的法则。倒是他竟然对绿间那里注射一次动辄上千的药一点都不手软，只为了看黄濑不再痛苦。青峰自嘲地笑了，不停在心里咒骂着自己的愚蠢。

　　「哈……哈，没想到药效退了是吧，你这个蠢货，看你还能再跑到哪里去啊？混账还不快把这绳子解了！」  
　　后座一阵骚动，黄濑打着方向盘猛地往前一震，椅背被狠狠踢了几下，踢得他本就发软的手不小心抖了抖，车子险些撞上电线杆。被捆绑住的西装男──或者称呼为青峰的部下──面色狰狞地打滚，Omega发情的气味弥漫在四处，但折腾他的不是这种味道，对于Beta而言这种发情的气味和随处可见的环境气味无所差异，真正让他痛苦的是被绑成这样，简直丢尽了组织的颜面。  
　　黄濑不得不把车子停下，「很吵啊你，要是觉得难受的话，大不了再安静睡一觉就是……」  
　　他举起拳头，要往他的脸揍下去，男人突然哀嚎：「等……等等！停下！拜托我错了！你别揍！」  
　　「……哈，你也太没胆了吧！？」  
　　「不……你揍不晕的……」  
　　黄濑干脆地松开手，男人碰一下子脑袋撞到门把痛得大声咒骂。黄濑深深吸一口气，冷风吹来反而越发让他清楚感觉到自己的身体在发热，一小簇不安定的火苗在体内生了根一样，每每一到发情期便像尖锐的刀子胡乱窜着，戳进脑袋里又痛又难受，灼热的温度几乎将他吞噬。  
　　而现在这种熟悉的恐惧感又悄悄涌上。  
　　大概是抑制剂的药量已经快要不足，虚火在干烧着他的身体，一点点抽走仅剩的力量。  
　　「那就麻烦你安静待着，如果做不到的话我就让你『下车』，OK？」黄濑指了指外面。  
　　当然他不会这么好心让他安然无事离开的，话没有说白，对方也马上从他的表情里明白了什么意思后紧紧闭上了嘴。  
　　为了不让那家伙看出来不对劲，黄濑稍稍解开扣子后上车打开了空调，冷风逐渐降低车里的空气之后他才松了口气。幸亏有地图指示要沿着原路回去不难，虽然下场不会好到哪里去，但起码他还要回去揍青峰一拳好好问个明白。  
　　久保田他们的债务早就该还清了，前提是不吃不喝也不从事任何娱乐，形同坐牢一样待在那座牢笼里才有可能做到，而至今为止欠债的Omega们几乎无一例外都失败了──抵抗不了人类本性的欲望，沉沦在地狱深处也感受不到痛苦。  
　　『要是就这样什么都不管，在这里待到老死好像也没什么不好，现在的我就算离开这里，也没有办法去工作了吧……』  
　　──想到说着这句话的村田，黄濑就感觉到一阵恶寒。  
　　「操……」他猛地砸了一下方向盘，咬紧牙关踩下油门。  
　　在另一边，大量集中管理人群的地方消息总是扩散得特别快，才离开不到两天，黄濑凉太没有回来的事就成了头条新闻。  
　　「我就说那小子不可靠，美子妳还坚持要他加入，这不是摆明了给我们扯后腿吗！」三个人聚在餐厅的一角，久保田低声责备着看上去相当不安的村田。  
　　这里的人员控管比起酒店是松得多，但要出去也没那么容易，那些所谓的「经纪人」说得好听替他们处理大小琐事，说穿了不就是少让他们接触太多外界资讯，不过就算是这样把人带离这里的标准依然有限，要不是把黄濑带走的是青峰，恐怕现在早就大乱了。  
　　因为是青峰大辉啊，那个桐皇组长的儿子，又有谁敢多事？  
　　村田把盘子里的肉戳得坑坑巴巴，「我……不知道……我是真的想离开，那、那家伙的话，用来引走那批狗是最好的了，你们不是也同意吗……？」  
　　「是啊，那家伙不过就是长得好看，一脸蠢相，自以为上头有人罩着就一副爱理不理的样子，这种人巴结到了不会有坏处的，没用了大不了甩开就是咯。」久保田笑得阴狠。  
　　「那……现在该怎么办呢？」  
　　「喂，别在这儿说……」渡边的视线扫了一眼四周，另外两个人即刻站了起来，收拾掉餐盘一起离开了餐厅。  
　　  
　　逃跑的计划日期早就决定好了，虽然嘴上说得轻松但久保田也知道黄濑要是一个不高兴全盘托出，那么糟殃的就成了他们，并且是一辈子也别想再逃跑。不过为了这个以防万一，他早就做了准备。  
　　「我看，就今晚离开吧。」久保田盘腿坐在房间中央这么说道。  
　　渡边皱起眉，「今晚不会太早了吗？距离预定还有几天，不如就……」  
　　「对、对啊！说走就走太突然了！」  
　　久保田看他们一眼冷哼着：「就是要现在走，你们也看到了，青峰那家伙当着大家的面对黄濑做什么？黄濑这次一去万一被他标记，那就成了Alpha的所有物，你们真的觉得他还会再帮我们吗？不，别说帮了，他大概也离开不了这里……永远的。」  
　　原先想反驳的村田和渡边突然说不出话来。这个可能性不是没有，只是比起没有心理准备的提早离开他们更愿意赌一把相信黄濑，只不过现在被久保田这么一说，倒是谁也不敢再乱担保。  
　　要是黄濑变成了青峰的伴侣，那么完蛋的就是他们了，一旦经过成结，Alpha和Omega便会至死不渝，这就是人类可悲的天性。  
　　久保田摊开了手，「放心吧，有没有他都无所谓，反正……真正的钥匙从一开始就在我们手里呀。」一枚铁锈色的老旧钥匙让三人相视而笑。

　　──这天晚上，就在黄濑驱车赶回桐皇的路上，准备逃跑的久保田等人提前实践了他们的计划。

　　  
　　青峰前脚刚踏进包厢的门，就看见那个讨人厌的家伙坐在沙发上冲着他阴笑。阴冷冷的视线从遮盖住双眼的浏海下露出来，在昏暗的光线下折射出一种诡谲的银灰色泽，好像随时都要把他吞掉似的。灰崎祥吾──现任若头、同时也是他父亲的表兄弟的二子，例行过来巡视了。  
　　为了维持组织运行，每个干部的头衔权力分明，新宿一带虽然归青峰管，但灰崎有资格监督他们，同样的桐皇也例行派人去其他地盘监督。  
　　一字排开穿着黑色西装的干部们全都站在后头，和青峰那里的人不同，他们每个都挂着奇怪的表情，就算西装笔挺也藏不住流氓的气息。两名店里的酒女依偎在他身旁，桌上满是喝空的酒瓶一片狼藉。Omega旁若无人地磨蹭着他，俨然把这儿当成旅馆，灰崎一只手拉扯着其中一个的肩带，另一只手探进去搓揉着她的胸部。  
　　看来是狂欢过一轮还没进入重点，青峰一来灰崎就咧嘴笑了，「哟，我还以为是谁呢，既然是大辉那就过来一起玩啊。」  
　　「够了吧你。这些酒他付过账了吗？」青峰问一旁的店经理。  
　　店经理哪边都不敢得罪，只是低着头给了个简洁肯定的回答：「没有。」别说是酒钱，灰崎连叫人作陪的钱都没付过，不只有这些，以前的赊账能堆得跟山一样高。  
　　青峰怒火不打一处来，一脚踢向桌子，「你把钱付了再说，这里可不是你的游乐场，要玩免费的去找别的地方，还有你们，该干什么干什么去！」  
　　桌上的空酒瓶被这么一踢震得滚到地上，一些酒洒了出来，地毯立刻湿了一块，小小的包厢里登时间火药味四起。青峰和灰崎两派的人本来就水火不容，一个家族里的Alpha们自然会为了争夺权力而有交恶的现象，在他们身上更是一览无遗。  
　　青峰直接走过去扯住一个酒女把她拖开，力道大得她忍不住尖叫，另外一个见状也赶紧推开灰崎，逃出了包厢。还没有哪个傻子敢惹毛两头准备撕咬的野兽。  
　　一瞬间猛烈爆发的气味让人打了个寒颤，在怒意跟着攀升至高点的时候，Alpha的信息素也会随之提升，直到某一方彻底败阵以前都不允许被介入，这是Beta和Omega插不了手的事。  
　　灰崎冷不防冲上去对着青峰就是一拳，这不是闹着玩的，没闪避过免不了要被揍得出血，青峰头一偏险些被打中，不过他的判断力更好，就是这一秒时机抓得恰好，他揪住灰崎的衣领一脚把他踢回沙发。  
　　碰咚又是一声让人胆颤心惊。  
　　「你闹够了没？例行巡视用得着这么铺张？这儿不是你的地盘，是我的，你最好记清楚了，我的人你他妈都少碰！」怒吼的声音夹杂在震耳欲聋的电子舞曲里，非但没有被掩盖过去，反而格外清晰。  
　　「你的人？哈哈，那你倒是说说看哪个是你的Omega我以后都不碰就是。」  
　　「不是哪个是我的，是所有的你都少碰。」  
　　「哦，我看这里没有被你标记过的Omega吧？」  
　　「……你没有必要知道。」  
　　「大辉你就是这样，自己的东西藏得好好的，才不会分给别人，会摆在这里的你都无所谓吧。」  
　　青峰紧握着拳没有把灰崎拉出来痛揍一顿，脸色绷得死紧，谁都不敢多吭一声。像是印证了灰崎的话似的，在他的口袋里，两管违禁的抑制剂还揣着。  
　　不知道为什么明知愚蠢，青峰仍旧去了一趟绿间的诊所，再一次买下了这不该被使用在桐皇里的东西。  
　　他没有回去清子那里，哪怕她痛苦为发情期饱受折磨的面孔不时浮现在脑中，青峰的步伐也没有回过头来。吃下那些带有副作用的药对身体的负荷有多大，随便都能查到，并且上瘾后剂量也会越来越大，有的Omega终其一生没有找到伴侣，靠着药物度日，死得也比一般人早……只要想到这里，青峰就莫名其妙烦躁。  
　　正在他欲赶回去看黄濑前，一通电话把他给叫来了这里。  
　　灰崎带着一批人大摇大摆进了店里，开的酒都是特别昂贵的，眼看他是不打算付账了，店经理只好向上级求助。青峰火大得要命，又不好明显表现出来，只好瞪着灰崎发泄。  
　　灰崎一手捂着肚子惨淡地笑，「嘿，大辉你小时候可是被我揍哭过呢，现在倒跩了，怎么，我这巡视还不是算出差吗，就算付你钱又怎样？买单的还不是老头……哈，我就偏不给你。」  
　　「你少给我鬼扯那些有的没的。」青峰指着一个服务生，「你，去搜他的卡，全部结清。」  
　　这个命令的语气容不得反抗，Alpha的气势凌驾了所有人，但在这种时候地盘的划分就格外明显了，那个服务生有了胆子走上前去，灰崎身后的小弟们手探进兜里准备抄家伙。  
　　突然，灰崎两手一张，腿也伸直了，舔着嘴对青峰说：「来啊，搜啊，随你想刷多少，我通通都给你，不过……大辉你是不是该付我点封口费呢？」  
　　包厢的门应景地打开了，青峰循着灰崎的视线转过头去，看见了不应该出现在这里的人。

　　「你这又是搞啥？」  
　　门口走进来──或者说是被推进来的人让青峰一瞬间呆愣，灰崎早就料到他会是这个反应，旋即招了招手让人把东西送上来。  
　　「哦，你记不得他也没什么好惊讶的，像你这样每天过目这么多Omega，这种不起眼的货色自然是不会放在心上了，真让人遗憾啊，我都要替你们难过起来了呢。」他一面说一面把一枚生锈的钥匙放在桌上。  
　　这种钥匙在这里到处都是，但却不是什么人都能持有的，青峰看了一眼，又看看那边两个人，马上猜了个七、八成，「一把破钥匙。」他冷笑道，「干嘛，就捉了两只老鼠你还指望我跪下来感谢你？」  
　　「你感不感谢我不知道，但你一定会感谢我的慈悲呢，债主逃跑……呵，给老头子知道你就完了。」  
　　「那也是我的事。」  
　　「但既然给我逮到了……嘿嘿，放心吧，我这张嘴牢不牢就看你的诚意了。」  
　　看灰崎在那里假惺惺青峰就倒胃口，他径自走到被带进来的两个Omega面前，微愠的脸色和气势足以让他们发抖。他最痛恨灰崎这种得逞的嘴脸，但偏偏眼下的状况他也不好打发，到底是觊觎新宿地盘已久的死对头，青峰很清楚没弄好恐怕免不了闲话。  
　　站在他前面的久保田紧紧握住了手，刚才被逮到的那一幕还在脑海里挥散不去。  
　　为了不要那么醒目，他们最后还是拆成了两批离开，原本他打算带着村田出去后自己守着门外，再帮渡边开门的，但在这之前一切计划就被半途杀出的灰崎破坏了。  
　　青峰问：「钥匙哪弄来的？」  
　　「别人给的。」  
　　「谁？」  
　　「说出来怕您不高兴。」  
　　「我让你说还憋个屁！你不说，我只好让你来酒店还债。」  
　　「那……我说的话，那个人会怎么样呢？」  
　　青峰冷笑，「这你少管。你还是先担心自己吧。」  
　　眼看着是没有转圜余地了。虽然说这是文明时代，但在这红灯区里有什么样不为人知的潜规则这点是无论经过多久都不会变的，青峰没有一怒之下把他转让去酒店已经是网开一面。  
　　久保田看了看灰崎，然后深深吸了口气，「那好吧，其实这把钥匙是……」  
　　就在他正要说出口的时候，一直站在他后面默不作声的另一个Omega突然推开他冲上前，指着那把钥匙大吼：「是黄濑！」  
　　事发太过突然，所有人都吓了一跳。  
　　「哈……？妳……」  
　　「是黄濑凉太！」村田美子瞪着哭肿了的双眼大声说，「他怂恿我们逃出这里，把钥匙给我们之后自己却消失了，一定是他……泄漏了风声的人也是，这个该死的家伙……」她不停大口喘着气，激动得脖子都红了。  
　　久保田呆愣着说不出话来，青峰一个箭步走到她面前，深邃锐利的视线盯着她看。「妳该不会想说这一切都是黄濑唆使的？」  
　　「是啊，就是他！」村田仰高了头说，「怎么样，该不会你要包庇他吧？」  
　　「这种一听就拆穿的谎话妳也敢说，我再给妳一次机会，妳最好珍惜点。」  
　　从这个连印象都没有的Omega嘴里听到了不相干的人的名字，而且还是自己亲自带离开这里的人，青峰深蓝色的双眼里透出一股寒意。  
　　「我有没有说谎，你为什么不去求证一下呢？说不定他就是想让你带他出去，使计诱惑你然后趁机逃跑吧。」  
　　在场的人都不禁颤抖，惹怒一个Alpha可不是好玩的，尤其是这样特殊身分的人，往往是让人又怕又恨，但村田一点都没有惧色，又说了一次黄濑的名字，那份自信让人对她保持的质疑态度产生了动摇。  
　　是黄濑，黄濑偷来钥匙之后交给他们，试图欺骗他们逃跑，自己却早一步离开这里，还设下陷阱让他们被逮到。  
　　青峰简直气炸了。  
　　逃跑？一个发情期还受了伤的Omega能跑到哪里去？况且，是他亲手把黄濑安置好的，那种地方，他怎么跑？  
　　「好，既然妳这么坚持，就算要在酒店接客还债也做好觉悟了是吧。」他招了招手，两名下属上来把她往外拖。  
　　明知道袒护一个商品毫无意义，但青峰还是这么做了──而且是在众目睽睽之下。  
　　「黄濑在哪我清楚得很，而且他也不可能逃走的，更何况是计划逃跑，妳这简直没根据。」  
　　「……」  
　　眼看着村田被带走是无庸置疑的事了，那几个服务生没胆吭气只能依命行事，灰崎打了个响指跳出来，「等等，别急着走呀，我看你们俩各说各话也不是办法。」  
　　「……你还想怎样？」  
　　「既然她这么坚持，要不你就确认看看，要是她说谎，大不了另外再想办法整治她就是喽。」  
　　「就是就是，从头到尾你都没有一点要确认的意思，是不是怕了呢！？」久保田大声说。  
　　这恐怕是他们最后的机会了，眼看着同伙要被带走，他也赶紧选了边站，这下子青峰好像不能再拒绝了。但一个Alpha说的话又有谁敢反抗？他一秒钟犹豫都没有，甩开灰崎搭在肩上的手，回过身就是一拳。这毫无预警的，灰崎骂一声操，头一歪闪躲开来，青峰的拳头扫到脸颊落空了。  
　　「我操！还忍什么！」有人大喊。  
　　「砸了这里！」  
　　两方人马抄起家伙，积压已久的导火线终于引爆。

　　青峰不知道灰崎今天发的是什么疯，跑来这里邀完功还非要他表示出封口的诚意，一想到黄濑的事情还没解决，他哪里有心思浪费时间。  
　　两方人马才刚动手，外头就有人冲进来大喊：「巡警来了！」  
　　一时之间大伙人面面相觑都停战了。  
　　包厢里酒瓶碎的碎酒洒的洒，惨不忍睹，灰崎被揍了几拳，青峰也不免挂彩。他抬手抹了下嘴角，没有血，八成是瘀青了。  
　　灰崎揍起人来一点都不手软，就是知道这点青峰打起来也带着股狠劲，但再怎么说为了几个Omega闹成这样，实在太丢Alpha的颜面，更遑论是在这么多人面前。  
　　「哈，上次那件事就算了，今天你还是一样这种态度，既然大辉一点都没有要压下事情的意思，我也不勉强你了，后续你自己看着办吧。」灰崎的眼神冷了下来，不再是刚才那副嘻皮笑脸的模样。  
　　上次──他说的是桐皇组和福田会争土地收购案的事吧，青峰一听到这茬就来气。  
　　「这两个Omega的事我自己向老头子解释，你少插手，关东这里也轮不到你管，能滚多远就给我滚多远！」  
　　灰崎的脸色倏地变得阴沉，「哦……你自己说的话啊，不许后悔。」他点点头，那副表情让人从心底打了个颤。他转身对着自己的小弟吆喝：「都他妈给我滚回去了！一群白痴！」  
　　底下人的怒火哪有这么容易平息，有人说就现在做掉青峰大辉吧，可是警察就在外头，这种红灯区里黑白两道彼此都是又爱又恨，谁也不能先坏了自己的规矩，只好默默收起家伙摸摸鼻子撤退。  
　　灰崎那帮人一走，青峰的脸色就沉下来了。  
　　「那两个另外带走。」他看都没再看他们半眼。  
　　幸亏酒店音乐吵闹，不过闹事终归是可怕的，一些「普通人」见情况不对早跑了。青峰交代完经理自己上了车直奔回家，野性直觉告诉他必须立刻打通电话给干事樱井。  
　　「打去轻井泽那里问，我昨天送过去那个Omega现在状况怎么样了。」  
　　「……是的！」  
　　不一会儿樱井的电话就来了。  
　　「对对对对不起！真的非常抱歉……」樱井的声音都在发抖，抱着电话快哭出来。「负责看顾他的并木小姐说她联系过您，电话被转到宿舍那里去，是若松先生接的……」  
　　「说重点。」  
　　「是！是……您送过去的那个Omega，他、他……好像冲出去之后就没有再回去──」  
　　「……妈的！」青峰一拳砸向方向盘，喇叭发出了好大一声响。  
　　他火速回到家里，樱井早就在那里等着了，他和桃井坐在沙发上研究一份地图，青峰没理会他那一脸惨白，即刻进入状况问：「位置呢？」  
　　桃井的手指飞快地在键盘上游移，萤幕上是连结着车子上的卫星导航定位，有一个红点不断移动着。「车子早就离开轻井泽，也离开了新宿一带，目前正在大田区的住宅附近。」她把电脑转了个角度向着青峰，「他的实家在这一带，是比较高级的住宅区，父亲的工厂倒闭被查封，不过房子是母亲的私人财产所以没事。」  
　　地图上的那个红点行进缓慢，最后在一处地方停了下来，那里距离桃井所说的家只有一小段路，但恐怕黄濑并没有想到自己的行踪已经暴露。  
　　青峰感觉到一股怒火直直冲向自己的脑袋。  
　　「不过……」桃井这时又说：「一般欠了债的人不会回家，那样太容易被捉到了，如果他真的想逃，应该要离开这里才是啊。」  
　　青峰哼了一声，无视她的解释。「樱井，你把这份地图发给若松，让他去那里逮人，不给我把他带回来就等着滚蛋吧！」  
　　「是！」  
　　青峰三两下解开衣服的扣子，往卧室里走去，把这一身带着斗殴痕迹的脏衣服脱下来，急忙间口袋里掉出了东西来。他一个没注意到，转身时踩了下去，登时间玻璃四散，无声无味的液体飞溅地流淌一地。  
　　青峰愣住了，「操……」  
　　那是他去绿间诊所买来的两管注射式抑制剂。  
　　然而现在，两管抑制剂已经碎了一个，另一个瓶身窜入了一丝裂痕，孤伶伶地躺在床角边。  
　　他看了一会儿，慢慢把脚移开，觉得那道裂痕像灰崎的笑一样，一丝丝寒入骨子里。  
　　桃井的声音冷不防出现在门口：「黄濑君会跟那两个逃跑的Omega一样下场吗？」  
　　青峰抬头看她，桃井倚靠着门，脸上带着点复杂的苦笑。  
　　「……妳想说什么？」他踢开了拖鞋下的碎片问道。  
　　「这件事，把他带出去的阿大你也要负起责任，是你把他一个人放在那里的，早就该想过会有这种情况了，不是吗？况且祥吾君的动机本来就很可疑，我想他就是想要你当众出糗，所以才一再要你确认，至于那两个Omega……」  
　　青峰冷笑着打断她：「哈？就因为这样他就该跑？我对他好，不是为了让他做出这种事，在我这里，破坏我的规矩就是不行。」  
　　「笨蛋阿大！你怎么不冷静点想一想啊！」桃井对青峰的顽固简直气得要吐血。  
　　「够了，妳别说了。」他撇过头置之不理。「叫香姨进来把这个扫掉。」  
　　若松等在黄濑家附近，收到樱井发来的信息：请别造成太大动静，迅速确实将人带回来──哇操，这是哪门子特务电影的情节啊？老子我没这种美国时间，见鬼去吧！  
　　他迅速回电：「出外勤又不是你，少吱吱歪歪了，我一看到他就绑回去行了吧！」然后在樱井还没回答前立马挂断，算是尽到了「先奏后斩」的职责。  
　　黄濑的位置已经很明显了，其实就这样把他逮回来未尝不可，但大半夜的在这种地方鬼鬼祟祟若松就是不高兴。想家？哈，可笑！他们哪个人不想家的？跟对了老大虽然也算得上体面，但底下的人又多又杂，那些毛都没长齐的小鬼成天一有点屁大的事不顺心就想着出来混，没见过真正有家归不得的，整个Omega宿舍里想家的可多了去了，若松想着就一阵愤慨。  
　　他侧身下了车，干脆直直走上黄濑家门口按下电铃。

　　「哈哈，你就看吧，再看也没胆子过去。」被绑得跟肉粽似的长谷川在后座一面打滚一面大笑，「若松大哥干得好啊！那些Omega绑几个是几──唔啊！痛痛痛！操你他妈的敢打我！？」他痛苦地蠕动着身体。  
　　黄濑揪住他的头发一点客气都没，直接往窗子上撞了一下，把他撞得眼冒金星果断放手。  
　　「我让你安静点，你好像听不懂人话哦？再这样我不客气了。」他瞇起眼睛在那张扭曲的脸孔上来来回回扫了一遍。  
　　随着药效退去，发情期的征状又开始发作，几乎是每隔一个小时就能让他难受得直冒冷汗，为了这个黄濑把所有窗子都关上了，车子里的冷气不要命地开到最大，到了发抖的地步，但唯有这样才能让他保持清醒，倒是苦了这个被卷进来的家伙，已经冻得嘴唇发紫。  
　　长谷川蹬了两下腿，断断续续地说：「你……你以为逃出来就好吗？别傻了……哈啊……让你去外头工作还债，一个月能赚多少？满大街都是咱Beta的天下，想出头上面还有Alpha呢。告诉你，乖乖回去，以后到酒店让客人把你赎回去才是真的。」  
　　黄濑从后照镜里瞥他一眼，都气不起来了，「你这人还真是……一点志气都没有欸！」  
　　「什么！我哪里没志气了！我这是说中肯的话啊你懂不懂！？」  
　　「哦？你说哪里中肯了，不就是叫我早点回去张开腿拐个Alpha嫁了吗？」  
　　「嗯，你很聪明嘛。」  
　　「抱歉啊，这么犯贱的话你去，我可不干。」黄濑说，「没有谁生来就是该怎么做的，就因为有你这种人抱持着这样的想法，社会才永远不会平等。」  
　　长谷川听他这么说，彷佛听到了什么笑话一样瞪大了眼睛。「哈……哈哈，哈哈哈！你是傻子吗？你脑子没问题吧？讲求什么平等？就因为有你们，外头的人才能免于灾难啊，难不成你想那些Omega成天提心吊胆过日子？嘿，要我说嘛，玩儿不起花街才去强暴Omega的都他妈孬种。」  
　　黄濑沉吟了一会儿不再说话。  
　　确实，就Alpha和Beta的社会地位而言，会去犯下暴行是可耻的，那同等于在自己身上贴标签，昭示着他们的软弱无能，唯有有能力的人才能玩得起吃得开，想要什么样的人还不自动倒贴过来？长谷川的想法固然不对但好像也无从反驳起。  
　　黄濑正想着，前方突然有了动静。  
　　「你放手……啊！别抓着我！」  
　　女人的尖叫声传来，黄濑定睛一看，若松从门口出来了，一只手强拉着一个女人，那女人正是他的二姐！  
　　该死！黄濑怒火窜上胸口，忘了自己现在是泥菩萨过江，急急忙忙下车自投罗网。  
　　「你给我把手放开！」他冲上去就是一拳，被若松轻轻松松给躲开了。  
　　「哦哦，看我钓出什么来啊。」  
　　「凉太你！？你……怎么会在这里？」黄濑的二姐早纪满脸震惊。  
　　「爸妈呢？大姐呢？」黄濑急急问道。  
　　这个时间点家里的人应该都在，怎么会二姐被抓出来都不晓得？  
　　早纪猛摇头，「他……他们……我……不清楚……」  
　　见她闪躲的样子若松笑了，「啊哈，不是不清楚，是不敢说吧？八成是去躲什么债了，算妳不走运，偷偷摸摸跑回来没关门。」  
　　「什么！还有别的债吗！」黄濑听了差点要晕厥过去，凉意一路窜到脚底。  
　　除了桐皇的债之外他一无所知，原以为自己去桐皇之后终有一日能还清的债，现在又如同黑洞般源源不绝地扩大，将他吞噬。  
　　「对不起，对不起，凉太……」  
　　「不……是我不应该回来的。没错，是我擅自跑掉给妳添麻烦了，那个人是来找我的，别告诉爸妈还有大姐，真的拜托了！」  
　　如果没有回来过这里就好了，黄濑想。他的确是想要回去新宿的，但一时心软就挡不住思念回了家，明明已经把那台卫星导航给扔了的，看来那辆车上还有其他地方装着追踪。  
　　他转头对若松说：「别把不相干的人扯进来，你是来找我的吧，那就快把她放开。」  
　　若松从早纪后面紧紧架着她的脖子，从刚才开始他就闻到一股香味，是从黄濑凉太身上发出来的，然而Omega之间的共鸣是可怕的，再过不一会儿恐怕这女人也要发情。  
　　迅速评估了一下现况，若松得意起来，「你让我放我就放啊？切，谁知道你会不会跑了，我可没青峰那家伙好说话。警告你，要是敢打什么主意这女人就完了。」他说着又勒了一下早纪。  
　　「哎唷！」长谷川从后座狼狈地滚下车，看样子是费了很大的劲打开车门。「若松大哥我这就来！」  
　　情势一下子就对黄濑不利了，长谷川屁颠屁颠蹭到若松那儿去解开绳子，手脚都利索起来，黄濑额头上直冒汗，发情症状又要来了，他咬紧牙关才不至于在这两个家伙面前软了腿，但早纪就不一样了，她下意识寻找Alpha的气味，发出了令人脸红心跳的喘息。  
　　「我……我跟你走就是了。」黄濑当机立断走上前去，高举起了双手，「我不会逃跑，用那根绳子把我绑起来就行了吧，快点，你快放开她。」  
　　「急个屁。喂，你把这家伙绑起来，快啊蠢货。」若松踢了长谷川一下。  
　　「嘿嘿，马上就干。」他绑绳子捡起来看了眼黄濑，好像在思考要怎么样报复一下刚才那种羞辱的滋味，直到把黄濑捆成了一只螃蟹才退后两步欣赏自己的杰作。  
　　若松努了努嘴，「你，和那家伙一起去后面，好好看着他，再跑青峰那家伙又要啰嗦。」  
　　「这不是当然的嘛，你再厉害这次也跑不了啦，乖乖回去说不定从宽处置。不过发配到酒店前能给我玩一次就爽啦。」长谷川把黄濑推上车，一边往他的屁股上掐了一把。  
　　「等──早纪姐！」黄濑慌张回头，早纪痛苦地蹲在地上只能眼睁睁看他被带走，颤抖着双唇隐约吐露出「别担心」的字句。黄濑哽咽，最后什么话都没能说出口。

　　经过几个小时的盘问，久保田和村田两人仍然坚持不同的说词，这让负责的人很头痛，桃井接到黄濑被带回来的消息后精神一振，建议再做最后一次对证。  
　　「我看十之八九是被祥吾君威胁的，但不知道坚持这种没有意义的谎言有什么用处呢。」桃井感叹。  
　　询问的过程中久保田不断坚持黄濑是不知情的，而村田就像她在酒店里一样，一再强调是黄濑偷来钥匙教唆他们逃跑的。并且，宿舍里也有人能够证明偶尔会看见他们一起说话，可想而知黄濑必然脱不了关系。  
　　「听说，经常和他们在一起的还有一个，叫……叫什么来着的……」  
　　「是渡边吧？」  
　　「啊啊对，就是这个，不过这俩家伙被抓的事他好像完全不知情啊，这也太奇怪了吧。」  
　　「哦……」桃井点了点头，手上的笔在文件夹上轻轻敲打着。  
　　如果是经常处在一起，关系特别好的，要说完全不知情不太可能，除非打从一开始他们就没有想拉拢他成为同伙的意思。但怎么可能他们找了黄濑而不找渡边呢，再怎么说论进来的时间，也是渡边更早些才是啊。  
　　可想而知渡边打从一开始就没有要离开的意思，至于是什么理由，也只有询问过本人才能知道。  
　　然而比起这种无所谓的小烦恼，桃井更在意青峰对黄濑的态度。  
　　一切都是因为Omega们生来的原罪，可是阿大你呢，你又是在做什么？不惜为了他打破规矩吗？她的脑海里浮现了碎裂一地的抑制剂，还有青峰那彷佛遭到背叛的痛苦神情。

　　寝室里，青峰躺在床上彻夜未眠，索性就开了盏小灯，继续看着公司里的资料。  
　　手机铃声在凌晨时分响起，是樱井打来的。  
　　「抱歉这个时候打搅您，不过……带回来的Omega状况不太好，您是否要过来看一看？」  
　　话筒里只传来低沉的呼吸声，持续了几秒，尔后低沉的声音才这么说道：「……知道了。」  
　　被逮回来难看地五花大绑的黄濑，自然是没有再回到那间宿舍，他被若松开车载到了另一处，独自丢到一间房里，整个晚上发情期的症状都折磨着他，更惨的是因为先前开了过强的冷气而导致感冒，大半夜的发烧，浑身烫得不行。  
　　他躺在地上，只能够挨着冰凉凉的地板磨蹭，衣服湿成一片，下半身黏糊糊的。  
　　就算是能够打得过Alpha，现在这个样子也真的是抬不起胳臂了，更遑论在青峰脸上揍一拳，黄濑现在只想要被人狠狠贯穿，纾解这宛如酷刑般的折磨。  
　　尊严啊，能拯救得了我吗？  
　　能救得了这里的Omega吗？  
　　但若不将尊严换出去，又能够解决得了问题吗？  
　　一个晚上过去，房间里静悄悄的，厚重的窗帘遮挡住光线，在这里时间宛如停摆了，也许这一闭眼就睡上了几个世纪。冷热不停交替着，又饿又渴，哪个都足使他牙齿打颤。  
　　终于，不知道过了多久门才被人打开，高大的男人提着沉缓的步子在他面前站定。  
　　「你这样子可真够难看啊，哼。」是青峰大辉的声音。  
　　借着门外的一丝光线，他看见黄濑身上被汗水和精液浸湿又干了的衣服。最初几个小时他还挣扎过，绳子在他白皙的手臂上勒出红痕，但又过了几个小时，他就完全动不了了。  
　　从小到大因为父亲的事业而生活在富足环境下的黄濑，从来没有感受过这等必须痛楚，像成千上万的蚂蚁在体内啃咬着他即将腐化的肉体，几次他都错以为要死了，但人的生命力之所以顽强，并不是那么容易就能获得解脱的。  
　　「哈啊……真是超逊的……」黄濑连抬眼的力气都没有了，「抱歉啊，要委屈你蹲下来了，呵……」  
　　青峰站着看了看，慢慢蹲下身子，「知道你在这里待了多久？」  
　　「……」  
　　「两天。」青峰说。「你都熬过去了，抑制剂也是浪费，这种玩意儿就不需要了是吧。」他从口袋里掏出一个小玻璃瓶。  
　　一个Omega的发情期往往要持续上十天，黄濑这才过了四天，折磨远远未至尽头呢。  
　　青峰姆指摩娑着瓶身上的裂痕，将盖子拔开，在黄濑的眼前晃了晃。「知道这啥？」  
　　「……」  
　　「绿间那家伙笑我蠢，给Omega这种东西就是在养刁他的胃口，不过你既然被我弄伤，那照顾你也是应该的，这事传出去我的位置还真要给灰崎踹下来了，你就不觉得对不起我？」  
　　黄濑困难地动了动脖子，终于看见玻璃瓶里的液体，隔着那一圈波纹，他又看见了青峰似笑非笑的表情，那里头只写了残忍二字。  
　　「白痴……谁要你同情了……」黄濑干笑着，声音都哑了，「我又没求你给我，自己吃鳖了别怪别人。」  
　　啪搭，一滴冰凉的液体滴到了他干燥的嘴唇上，黄濑忍不住伸出舌尖舔了舔，是甜的。高级抑制剂的甜味在Omega们的味觉上就同等于一个Alpha的吻，但作用却是大大不同。  
　　青峰控制着那个瓶子，「是，我没怪别人，但教好你是必要的。」他说着，又滴了一滴下去。「你说这个是喂给你好，还是就这么流掉算啦？」  
　　下一滴掉落在地面上，溅起的水花泼到了黄濑的颊边。  
　　「既然流掉了一瓶，那再留着这个也真没劲儿。」  
　　一点点的抑制剂怎么够呢，黄濑感觉体内的灼热和这药的清凉相冲，占据着理智天秤的两端，不停拉拔。  
　　他咬住嘴唇，直到出了血都像没有知觉似的，挣扎了几分钟，最后欲望战胜了理智──还是想要抑制剂。  
　　也许尊严不能够拯救他，也不能够拯救那些Omega，但却能够换来一时的解脱和快乐。  
　　明明不管怎样都是痛苦的，但却连痛苦也要由痛苦来换取。  
　　黄濑张开嘴，伸出了艳红的舌尖，白皙的颈项上满布汗水，金色的发丝蒙上一层灰，但仍是那么好看。  
　　青峰紧皱着眉头，视线一刻也没有从他脸上移开，他抖着手，把抑制剂滴到他的舌尖上。黄濑努力撑起了身子，慢慢舔着滴到青峰手指上的液体，还有瓶口。  
　　青峰看着他恍惚的神情，心头一紧，甩手将那个瓶子扔开了，玻璃破碎的声音划破了这房间里的沉静，希望也跟着蒸发。他拽起黄濑的衣领，将他抱住，狠狠堵住那双干热的唇瓣，大肆扫荡，将自己的唾液递了进去，瞬间压过了抑制剂的药效，彻底点燃黄濑的欲火。  
　　「嗯……啊……不要……不……」  
　　青峰压住他，轻吻着额头上的伤处，手一面探进他的裤子里，指尖轻轻一勾，便清楚感觉到那地方早做好了接纳他的准备。  
　　「告诉你，不准再动想跑的念头，否则……下次不会就这么算了，知道吗？」  
　　「呜……」  
　　「回答我的话，黄濑！」  
　　「嗯……嗯……知道……」黄濑闭着眼扭动着腰胡乱回答。  
　　本该占上青峰心头的喜悦，却没有如期而至。

　　桃井联系了渡边，接电话的人是他的经纪人望月。  
　　「渡边君的债务状况不是很理想呢，再这样下去恐怕对未来会有不小影响。」她尽量避开了久保田等人这些敏感的字眼，「方便的话望月先生傍晚前带他过来一趟。」  
　　望月抽着烟，一听到她这么说就笑了，「那今天还真去不得了，晚上有个拍摄，最近这Omega一批一批的发情，我看这小子再不抓紧就没机会啦，嘿嘿。既然妳要谈债务状况，也该知道他什么惨况吧？」  
　　「嗯……这倒是。」桃井翻着手边关于渡边的资料。  
　　望月说得没错，渡边的销量乏人问津，虽然能够来这儿还债的Omega首要条件是相貌不差，渡边也确实具备了这点条件，但并不等于积极，就是明白这点她才会拿这个当借口，要这么说的话那拍摄就无法推迟了。  
　　「要不然明天，行吗？」桃井问。  
　　「行，我去之前再给妳电话。」  
　　电话挂掉后，桃井犹豫半天还是打了通电话到青峰家里，果不其然佣人告诉她黄濑正在休养，无法会客。

　　黄濑高潮后在青峰的臂弯里沉沉睡去，透过激烈的交欢大量出汗后他的烧就退了，只是体力有些透支，另一部分原因是饿过头了缺乏热量。处在发情期的Omega最需要的无非是性，一旦通过结合终止了不适的症状后，稳定性远高出Alpha多，那些拥有固定伴侣的Omega们，甚至过得比一般Beta更好。  
　　青峰感觉体内的躁动逐渐平息下来，他的周期症状不比别的Alpha难熬，这是站立在群体顶端的象征。  
　　然而，他的身体却对这个仅仅有过几次肉体关系的Omega起了特别的反应。  
　　冲击、毁灭、吞噬，本能的欲望在脑海里一遍又一遍叫嚣着占有他。占有，并且标记。  
　　这是一个能够和他匹配得上的Omega，却又是他无法完全驾驭的Omega。  
　　「服从我，否则就是毁灭。」青峰在他后颈上重重啃咬了一下，终究没有将信息素注入。

　　绿间来了一趟。  
　　「你最好别指望我再卖抑制剂给你。」他首先表明立场。  
　　这个房间里充斥着一股复杂的气味，虽然绝大多数的Beta对于这些味道并不敏锐，但凭借着医学常识他还是勉强能够分辨。不只有青峰和黄濑的，而是一种更深沉浓郁的气味。  
　　青峰摇头，「不，我不会再给了，哪怕一点也不行。」  
　　「真亏你有这种觉悟，那就请继续保持下去。」绿间绿间给黄濑打了一剂营养针，「抑制剂的事要是再被发现，你的处境只会更糟。」  
　　「这轮不到你说，我有分寸。谁知道灰崎那小子打的什么主意，净来添乱。」  
　　这事绿间已有耳闻。「灰崎当然是想看你出糗了，不管你当时什么反应都正中他下怀，就是要给你制造丑闻。呵，一个连白道都畏惧三分的组织，自己头儿明知故犯，你想多少人要心寒？」  
　　「那是灰崎挑衅在先，再来十次我一样揍翻他。」青峰一说起来就气得牙痒痒。  
　　绿间没好气白他眼，「那你要小心了，听说他最近和福田会走得很近，去年你们俩闹的那件事还没完吧？」  
　　「是，我知道他就想要新宿这块地，不过老头子才不会让。去年吧，他干脆怂恿他买横滨那里的地扩建酒店，当我真不知道他搞什么鬼吗！」  
　　「哦，你让了？」  
　　「没，怎么可能让，就是知道他打那里的主意才更要买下来，现在还在和地主谈判，不过我看他是没兴趣了。」  
　　「那也好。」绿间想了想，说：「灰崎这家伙太危险，他要是在横滨开酒店，只会有更多Omega落入不幸。我猜他现在盯上黄濑了，虽然不知道确切原因，但你得小心点，这家伙体质不比别人。别让最糟糕的那种情况发生。」他拍了拍青峰的肩膀。  
　　最有利于灰崎的，无疑是他有了属于自己的Omega，而灰崎要标记他们也是轻而易举的事，甚至，他不会手软更不会心软。  
　　「我不会让他如愿的。」青峰笑了。  
　　绿间走之后他站在床边看黄濑安详的睡脸，很难想象这个Omega和其他人竟是如此不同，可是各方面的事实都告诉他黄濑不像别人，他既强悍又不轻易妥协，够让人烦恼了。  
　　明明是想要狠下心惩罚他，但在那之前青峰已经被他近乎暴力的欲望给震慑住了。  
　　「给我送一套干净的衣服来。」青峰嘱咐香枝子。  
　　穿在黄濑身上的那套也是他买下的，绝大多数的Alpha对于Omega都有强烈独占欲，特别是发生过关系的，他们习惯对另一半好，温柔体贴，视为恋人的同时也当作物件，成功的Omega首先要具备的就是顺从。  
　　可他和黄濑是什么关系？  
　　青峰赶忙把香枝子叫住：「这家伙来这里的时候穿什么来的？」  
　　「这个……要看看他的行李呢。」  
　　「那就派人去他宿舍把行李拿过来吧。」  
　　「全部吗？」  
　　「对。」

　　黄濑醒过来的时候，身上穿着的是干净的衣服。确切地说，是青峰命人替他快速洗干净烘干的他自己的衣服，上头还带着烘干机像太阳一样的味道。  
　　发情的痛苦已经过去了，身体平静得如同冬夜里的深海。  
　　房间里有一个穿着和服和围裙的中年女人，见他醒了便随口问：「醒啦？」  
　　意识瞬间恢复，黄濑猛坐起身问：「青峰大辉呢？」  
　　香枝子正把盛着食物和药的托盘放在桌上，听他直呼少爷的名字也不忌讳。「大辉有重要的客户，等谈完事情就会回来啦。」  
　　「这里是哪里？」  
　　「你以后住的地方。喏你看，你的行李都拿过来了，真好运呢，以后就不用和那些Omega挤澡堂，又有舒服的床可以睡。」她指着黄濑的行李说。  
　　「呃……谢谢妳。」  
　　对这个干巴巴的道谢，香枝子没什么感想，只是把粥和苹果端过去给黄濑，「喏，吃饱了就快点吃药吧。避孕药四个小时内没吃下就失效了，知道吧？」  
　　「哈？避孕药！？」黄濑瞪大了眼睛，刚才的一丝睡意这下可都被吓跑了，「妳……开玩笑吗！？」  
　　一个有地位和权力的Alpha是不会轻易在Omega的生殖腔内射精的，青峰当然也不例外，如果是射在身体里，只要没有流入生殖腔也无须担心受孕，这道理青峰不可能不明白。  
　　「当然是避孕药咯，怎么能让来路不明的人随便怀上大辉的孩子呢，一点儿疏失都马虎不得。」女佣鄙夷地看了黄濑一眼。「你这样的人一年没有十个也有九个，要是都怀上还得了啊，能在新宿称王的人，怎么说也得找个乳量足的Omega，你这样的，孩子都饿死了吧。」  
　　「乳、乳量足的！？」  
　　「好了别废话，东西吃完就搁着吧。」香枝子一副我可没时间理你的样子，把脏衣服抱走便出了房间，留黄濑一个人发怵。  
　　「──这女人怎么回事啊！？」疑问最终没有得到解答。  
　　与此同时，青峰急急忙忙赶到了酒店。  
　　横滨那里的地主犹豫了几个月，事情终于有点眉目。  
　　地主之一的中村联系他：「青峰君，我看今天就好好谈一谈吧，也是该做决定了，放长远来看，要做生意当然要尽早投资才划算，再怎么说这期间里流逝的时间可是无法估量的呢。」  
　　想也知道，原本一直打太极的人忽然积极了，必然是有什么原因。好的话是放弃了挣扎，不好的话，是从灰崎那儿受到了什么刺激。  
　　青峰当机立断同意，「那行，这次我看就让我尽地主之谊，请几位来『作客』吧。」  
　　事情即刻敲定。  
　　他把黄濑交给佣人照顾，就即刻去了趟酒店。  
　　「就今天把这件事解决了，不加把劲灰崎他妈又要搞新花样……哦对了，就像上次一样，给我找五个胸大的，要自愿，最好是债务快还清的，记得给避孕药，让樱井接过来。」青峰低声对店经理说。  
　　所谓的「作客」，必然不只是像字面上那样，还包含了深层的含意，Omega的性交易本来就不合法，然而那几个人既然对福田会开出来的条件心动了，那他更不能就此收手，要玩狠的，他能比灰崎更狠。  
　　但青峰是决计不愿意走到那一步。  
　　「好的。」经理连连点头答应。「那么这次要在哪儿开『宴会』呢？」  
　　「嗯……」  
　　一般这样的事情只会在别墅进行，就算是天皇老子也没人敢在还有警察的地方玩花样，不过……  
　　「就送宅里来吧。」青峰说。  
　　经理面有难色，「这……这样不好吧……」  
　　「没事，我说了算，快点去办吧。」青峰拍了拍他的肩膀。  
　　  
　　时针走到过了三个数字后，黄濑终于忍不住离开房间。  
　　这屋子静悄悄的，时不时能听见有人走动，但多半是刻意放低了音量，由此可见即便是帮佣，也不是什么阿猫阿狗能胜任的。  
　　黄濑就随意走走，「哇，这地方还真大……」他看见走廊一排房间，忍不住感叹：「难怪那个欧巴桑脸色臭成这样，也难怪嘛，哎……」  
　　这个地方比他家还大上两倍，古色古香的传统风格，走廊上一间又一间门紧闭着，地板几乎一尘不染，要打扫这个地方要花上多少时间，简直无法想象，这样的地方，必然是极为重要的。  
　　黄濑判断了一下现况：「既然青峰只让那家伙逮我，也就是说二姐并不是他们的目标，而我又在还债，也就是说……」还向别的地方借了钱吧──  
　　一想到这个可能，他不禁咋舌。  
　　如果是向别的地方借了钱，那么此时此刻自己的家人又是陷入了另一层危机之中，相反来说，待在青峰这里的他，可能还更安全些。  
　　但很显然，青峰的目的也不在于他能否尽快还债。  
　　「为什么啊，不把我丢给别的Alpha？」黄濑实在想不透而苦恼着。  
　　他走过一层，又下了楼梯来到二楼。突然的，他经过一间房间，里头传来了说话声。  
　　「青峰这小子，最近挺积极嘛，三番两次邀我们去酒店，这次竟然是这里，我看是心急了吧。」陌生男人的声音传了出来。  
　　黄濑转着眼珠子，脑袋里飞过几种可能性，身体反应更快地靠过去侧耳听。  
　　既然是直呼青峰的名字，想当然尔当事人并不在里头。  
　　「那可不是吗，桐皇的人在横滨没有势力，当然急咯，能买下那里的地，等于整个东日本都掌控在他们手里了，哪还用得着怕？」说话的人笑了笑。  
　　「不过，灰崎开出的条件也挺不错啊。」一个低沉的声音说。「要不是福田会最近投资的工厂倒闭，欠了一屁股债，我倒是挺乐意卖给他们。」  
　　「哦，中村先生说的这个啊，是那间制药厂吧？」  
　　「是，老板破产后把房子弃了连夜逃跑，福田会现在找不到人所以急了。」另一个女人说道。「不过……」她顿了顿，接着说：「你们听说过吗，那老板的三个孩子都是Omega，工厂的药方好像本来就是福田会提供的，这样一想不觉得奇怪？」  
　　「并木女士说的这我知道，但这可不是咱该管的。」  
　　「没错！药方是福田会提供的那又怎样？就算掺大麻也不干咱的事，现在该关心的是他们想在横滨做啥，那老板的三个孩子都是Omega，这不是摆明了要抓去当『生产机器』吗，嘿嘿。」  
　　「要是真的成了我也买个Omega回去生一箩筐娃儿……」  
　　房间里登时间一阵笑声，宛如闲谈着茶余饭后八卦，黄濑心底咯噔一下就凉了半截。  
　　这群残忍的家伙！他紧握着拳头，立刻有了开门进去揍人的冲动。  
　　对于Alpha而言，好的Omega就只是生育工具罢了，只要不标记，让Omega怀上他的孩子之后夺过来，也是常有的事，真心爱上Omega的Alpha，即会被视为有弱点存在。  
　　黄濑愤怒地瞪着那扇门，好像这么做就能把里头的家伙给杀了似的。  
　　一个端着茶的年轻女佣人从楼梯下上来，差点撞上他，「你……你……怎么会在这里！？」  
　　她几乎是尖叫着到退一大步，黄濑被她吓了一大跳，大脑一片空白，「哇啊！」  
　　年轻女佣人瞪着他，杯里滚烫的茶水溅到了她的手背，但这似乎都不如出现在这里的黄濑让她惊讶，「请你解释一下，你为什么要站在这里！」  
　　「我……我……」黄濑搜肠刮肚找解释。「我找厕所！」  
　　女佣正要再说话，房门突然打开了。  
　　一个男人从里面探出头来。  
　　「怎么了吵吵闹闹的，这家伙是谁？」他问。  
　　「这、这个人是……」她支支吾吾地说不出话。  
　　一股Alpha熏天的信息素气味从房间里传出来，直把黄濑呛得胃底一阵阵翻腾。  
　　那是易感期将要到来的Alpha的气味，却也是陌生的气味。  
　　「恶……」他赶紧摀住嘴，但仍然慢了一步。  
　　那个男人已然看见了他的脸。  
　　他旋即欣喜若狂抓住了黄濑的肩膀，「啊哈，你这家伙不就是黄濑家的老三吗！」

　　破烂的屋子里灯光一明一灭地闪烁着，发出霉味的臭垫子上，一个衣衫不整的Omega躺在那里，浓厚的发情期气味让Alpha们垂涎，争先恐后地抚摸着他的身体。  
　　「嗯……啊……不要……拜托，别进去那里……啊！」他试图夹起腿，抵抗那又硬又烫的凶器顶入，无奈只有一个人的力量太过薄弱，旁边一只手压住了他的脚，私密处便一览无遗地敞开。  
　　「这家伙真紧，唔……」一个Alpha因为快感而皱眉，「咬得我爽死了，哈啊……」  
　　「可不是吗，没人要的家伙当然紧咯，你去看看那TOP5的，洞一个个都松得跟啥似的。」  
　　「你他妈少说屁话快点干，老子我等着咧！」另一个亲吻着Omega金色的碎发，一面让他握住自己性器上下撸动的Alpha骂道。  
　　整间屋子弥漫着淫欲的气息、低喘以及惨叫声，这本该是情色片里的一景，此时此刻却只让人觉得恐怖。  
　　「啧，这家伙看着真淫荡，」带着几分轻浮的声音说。「哦我想到了！」一个Alpha突然从沙发上跳起来，打了个响指，「喂，我们来玩个游戏，怎么样？」  
　　在那里忙着干活儿的Alpha们听到他的话纷纷转头，用眼神示意着他尽快揭晓谜底。  
　　灰崎也不急，舔了舔嘴唇后，慢慢说道：「嗯……来比比看谁能够让他怀孕，怎么样呢？」  
　　「哦哦……听上去挺有意思。」  
　　「好，我接受！」  
　　「这主意不错啊。」  
　　一听到他的话，半是茫然的渡边忽然瞪大了双眼，强烈反抗起来。  
　　「不可以！不要！拜托你……别、别射在里面……」他不停踢着压在上方的家伙，趁着一点空隙赶紧翻身爬开，然而，爬了两步后，一股疼得让他掉泪的蛮力扯住了他被染成金色的头发，将他又拖了回来。  
　　这残暴的一幕，全都妥妥地被录影机给收录下来。  
　　望月狠狠吸了口烟，白雾喷洒在萤幕上，他对这个提议只是笑了笑，「随你们玩，让这小子知道他该做什么就行。」  
　　他把烧到头的烟蒂吐掉，灰崎看他一眼，把皮带给松开，上前拨开一个已经射了的Alpha，粗鲁地拉住渡边发软的腿，长驱直入。  
　　「你说，青峰该不会已经怀疑他了吧？」  
　　望月说：「肯定。既然是桃井那娘们问的，必然是青峰的意思，他们想通过渡边的回答来判断那两个人谁说谎话。你有什么打算？」  
　　「哦……这样啊，我没别的要求，叫这家伙好好应对就行了……」  
　　「那另外两个，怎么处理？」  
　　「这个嘛……那把钥匙在谁的手上？」灰崎问。  
　　望月看了渡边一眼，「渡边交给久保田的，如果没有弄丢，现在应该还在黄濑的手上。」  
　　「哦，这样呀。那两个家伙已经没有利用价值了，先留着慢慢儿想办法吧。」灰崎咬了渡边肩膀一口，然后细细舔着那个牙印，「不把青峰扯下来我怎么咽得下这口气……我说，你把这个录像弄成礼物送给他吧。」  
　　望月笑，「那是当然。」  
　　「等把那个叫黄濑的搞到手，他那两个姐姐不现身也不行了，让她们替我生几个Alpha当继承人，老头子哪敢不把新宿吐出来。」灰崎笑得阴森森的。  
　　他猛往渡边被操得酸软的穴里顶，直到他开始尖叫，他就知道找对了地方。  
　　「哈啊……看来是这里啊。」那双灰色的眸子瞇起，代表着灰崎在打什么坏主意。他一反常态放慢速度，用近乎温柔的语气在渡边耳边说：「乖啊，别这么害怕嘛，你看看你，一头金发很漂亮……吶，看着镜头笑一个嘛，我喜欢啊。」  
　　「求你，不要……我会毁掉的，拜托……」渡边的嗓子已经喊得都哑了。  
　　灰崎在他满布泪水的脸颊上亲了亲，「嗯哼，我敢打赌青峰那家伙会喜欢的，而且──也会害怕。」  
　　时机已到，他将精液全数射进这个Omega的生殖腔里。


	2. 2015/04/11update

　　一听到可能被送去酒店的事，原先还坚持袒护黄濑说词的久保田也坐不住了，若松从关他的小房间里出来，不由得得意万分。  
　　「这种人就是犯贱，老子给柿子你不吃，就别怪我玩狠的。」  
　　桃井问他用了什么手段，若松说既然是对付Omega，那当然得用他们容易害怕的，被卖去酒店还只是小事。  
　　「可我说，青峰这家伙几时对这些Omega这么上心了？以前又不是没有人破坏规矩，这次还真紧张啊。」  
　　「这个……大概是因为灰崎的关系吧。」桃井含含糊糊带过。  
　　樱井协同她去，很快又质问了一次，这次久保田显然收敛不少，没有因为他们是Beta就耍无赖，桃井叹气地说早知道这样当初乖乖承认不就省事多了吗。然而另一方面，对于久保田的说法，她又不由得替黄濑凉太担心起来。  
　　「所以说，黄濑君还是答应了协助他们逃跑的，这样子该怎么和阿大交代啊……」她愁眉苦脸地叹气。「我感觉得出来，阿大他……对那个Omega和别人都不一样，一定不愿意被他背叛。」  
　　樱井拍了拍她的肩膀，「别烦恼了桃井小姐，这不是我们应该对这些Omega感到同情的地方，这样说很残忍，但他们完全可以不必这么做的。」  
　　「唉，这我知道。其实，是阿大他坚持不愿意在Omega房间里装监视器的，他说就算是Omega也有人权，虽然他有时候好像脾气坏了点，但并不是那么不通人情的啊，但现在这些都成了祥吾君砸他脚的石头了。」  
　　「别想了，这不是桃井小姐或者青峰先生的问题，是那几个人不好，做错了事就是不对。」  
　　桃井被他安慰得抬起了头，她的双眼里有一丝茫然。「真的吗？这真的……是对的吗？」  
　　「嗯，相信我。」樱井说。「现在最重要的还是先让黄濑君把那把钥匙交出来吧，虽然久保田先生说是随便拿来的假钥匙，但难保那不是其他地方的钥匙，要是被别人有心利用可就不好了呢。」  
　　桃井用力拍了一下脸颊振作起来。「是了，我赶紧联系阿大去！」  
　　本家正在为了招待客人而准备，几个料理师傅都在厨房忙进忙出，青峰不久前才收到若松的讯息，知道了黄濑制药目前正被福田会那里的讨债组追查，现在一家人恐怕都躲到了乡下去。  
　　「祥吾君这会儿八成在替他们找人呢。」  
　　「嗯……」青峰听了桃井说的话不由得沉思。「早猜到那混蛋会这么勤快准没好事，现在更确定了他就是要制造混乱，在我这里煽动Omega，一边又当福田会走狗，哼……」  
　　「这个就算知道，阿大你现在也不能拿他怎么样，伯父上次都说啦，你们两个要好好合作，组织才会兴盛。」  
　　「兴盛？哈，我没被他拖垮都不错了！」  
　　「唉……」桃井听着青峰的咒骂又是一阵摇头叹息。  
　　明明你们俩小时候还穿过同一条内裤的啊！  
　　灰崎和青峰小时候玩得挺不错，虽然老是吵架，灰崎也总欺负他抢他东西，但小孩子始终是单纯的，没什么恶意，拌过嘴没多久又玩到一起。两人真正开始分裂是从青春期后，大部分的Omega都在这段期间发情，Alpha也迎来易感期，青峰和灰崎都不例外，两人性格本就好强，这下彼此间的对立意识更加强烈。就是在这个时期，灰崎加入了关东一带的飞车党混得风生水起，却也是打架闹事样样来，青峰本来就不喜欢这种作风，这下子就更讨厌灰崎了。  
　　Alpha对于自己看中的东西有强烈的独占欲，青峰在第一次易感期结束后才明白，以往这个家伙的态度是多么让他反感。  
　　桃井没忘了自己主要的目的。「阿大你尽快让他把钥匙交出来，省得被祥吾君钻空子了。」  
　　「啊啊知道了。」青峰沉住气回答道。  
　　电话刚挂，香枝子就踩着小碎步急匆匆过来，「唉，我就说嘛，那孩子净会惹事。」她抓着洗好了正要晒的衣服，看到青峰就说：「大辉你快点过去看看，那孩子和中村先生快打起来啦。」  
　　「是黄濑？」  
　　「就是他，我听泽村说他偷听他们说话，被抓到了还不承认呢。」  
　　「……啧，这家伙！」  
　　  
　　黄濑被中村碰到肩膀，那Alpha信息素的气味扑面而来，呛得他简直要吐。  
　　「别碰我！」黄濑挥开中村的手往后退，这种味道以前没有闻过的，不由得令他恐慌。  
　　中村像是没有听到他的话，又往前靠一步，「还想跑哪里去？这可是桐皇的地盘，你跑得了吗？这么要强小心我让青峰君把你卖了，看你还怎么反抗，哼。」  
　　其他几个人不像中村，反而都站在那里无动于衷。  
　　「喂，志朗先生这样不好吧，我看这家伙……有些怪怪的。」那个女Alpha疑惑地打量着黄濑。  
　　「这小子真是黄濑家的三子？我怎么觉得不像Omega啊？」  
　　「他的身上没有Omega的味道，是吃了抑制剂吗？还是被睡过了？」  
　　黄濑听着他们的话，一句比一句更加不堪入耳，要不是父亲公司破产，他好歹算是黄濑家的么子，哪里受过这种污辱，还是当着他的面谈论他的贞操。终于他忍无可忍，就在中村又要抓他的时候，一拳揍了过去。  
　　「笨蛋，你别闹了好吗！」青峰气冲冲上前，抓住了黄濑那只手。  
　　黄濑先是诧异，后来意识到了青峰说的什么话之后忍不住瞪他，「是这个人先挑衅我的，难道让我什么都不反抗吗？你不相信的话，可以问那边的佣人小姐。」他看着端着茶的泽村说道。  
　　泽村惊恐地看着他们，不断摇头，「我……我不知道……」  
　　「那也不能揍人。」青峰说。  
　　「我让他别碰我的。」  
　　「你不乱跑不就没事了吗？」  
　　「所以你的意思是，这都是我的错？」  
　　青峰有点急了，「我没有这么说。」  
　　还从来没有哪个Omega在他面前这么嚣张的，这下子可好，当着这么多人的面他的脸要丢尽了，以后谁还敢信他的？  
　　黄濑用力抽开那只手，「哦……我知道了，是你把他们叫来的，我都听到了，你的目的就是要为了抓我姊姊对吧？呵……我怎么没有想到呢，你是个黑道，什么骯脏事都干得出来吧。」  
　　他声音都是冷的。  
　　青峰感觉到手心空了，面对黄濑的指控，他的眼色更是阴沉到了极点。「你给我回房间去，没有许可不准出来。」他对香枝子说：「香姨，麻烦妳看着他了，不要让他随便出房间。」  
　　「是的。」香枝子点头，旋即对黄濑说：「快点回房间去吧，别在这儿打扰大辉谈生意了。」  
　　「青峰……」黄濑忽然有点慌张，不知道是对于自己的命运，还是姊姊们的安危，又或者是……他还要再上前去抓青峰，却被回避开了。  
　　青峰没有再看他一眼。  
　　就好像，他只是个不值一提的东西罢了。  
　　冷意不断从黄濑的脚下往心头窜，和那天的占有与缠绵不同。他傻在那里什么话都说不出来。传闻说得没错，对于一个强大的Alpha而言，Omega只是依附在他们之下的配件，不被尊重却又得不到自由。

　　TBC


	3. 2015/04/19update

　　一回到房间，香枝子就管不住嘴开始念他：「你看看你干得好事，这下子中村先生肯定留下坏印象了，那几个人你知道是谁？随便一出手都能卖掉几百个你，你自己想想，你值一块地？要是我们没标到，可都是托你的福哦。」  
　　黄濑也不是个憋得住气的性子，听她这么冷嘲热讽，便说：「和那种品味的家伙做生意，就算买到了地也不会有钱赚的。」  
　　他冷着脸，香枝子听他这么说，像在诅咒桐皇组一样，连忙板起脸孔。  
　　「你又懂了？桐皇拿下横滨是迟早的事，这可是青峰先生的心愿，我们就是为了这个共同的目标一直努力的，哪是你这种睡过几次的毛小孩能理解。」她说。「等掌控好东日本的势力，西边也会顺利起来的。」  
　　「请妳不要再说睡睡睡了好吗！」黄濑的整张脸都胀红了。「又不是我自愿的！」  
　　「哎你这小孩真是……啧啧，要不是大辉这么叮咛着照顾你，看你还嚣张……喂，避孕药吃了吗？真怀上了还得了呀。」  
　　就爱大惊小怪！黄濑干脆躲进被子里来个打死不理。  
　　看也知道这女佣在桐皇是老资格了，底下年轻的小女佣们个个都要看她脸色，她说起话来仗着自己年纪大，理直气壮，搞不好青峰小时候还是给她换尿布的呢。  
　　黄濑越想心里越不是滋味，越不是滋味就越焦虑。说不上是被冤枉感到气愤还是因为那些人的态度，也许都有，他想着想着，一滴眼泪滑落出来。  
　　「糟……」黄濑赶忙抹去眼角的泪珠，生怕控制不住情绪。  
　　现在这个情况已经是火上添油了，债没好好还连自己家人的安危都顾不得，真是……太差劲了！  
　　可是，可是……一切都只因为，我是个Omega吗？  
　　一闭上眼，黄濑脑子里就出现了青峰冰冷冷的视线，令人不寒而栗。并且，他很清楚感觉到一件事──即使没有注入信息素，他却无法做到像憎恨其他的Alpha那样憎恨青峰，甚至，会因为他的冷漠而感到莫名其妙的恐慌。  
　　是因为与生俱来的本能，还是这身体早已在不知不觉中出卖了他？黄濑的脑子一团混乱，纠结得连自己都快要不认识自己了。  
　　  
　　招待客人的和室里，Omega发情的气味远比任何一道美食佳肴都要诱人。  
　　一个女Omega依偎着中村，松垮垮的和服领子里头一对巨乳呼之欲出，此刻她正替他倒酒。  
　　「青峰君你这也太不够意思了，就让这种货色来招待我们，你知道刚才那小子是怎么顶撞我的吗？」中村还在死咬着刚才发生的事不放。  
　　青峰看着他不悦的脸色，心底一哼，但表面上还是勾了勾嘴，「这实在是……非常抱歉。」  
　　「唉，抱歉的话你来说就不恰当了，我们坐在这里，同为Alpha我是尊敬你的，但是Omega不一样，不好好教他们待客之道可不行。」中村瞟了他几眼，喝下一口酒，又说：「要驯服他们，心软是不行的。让他来向我『道歉』才有诚意。」  
　　青峰盯着他的脸看了一会儿，「那还真可惜了，这小子连我都驯服不了。」他笑着说。果不其然他们眼底露出了鄙视之色，青峰抓了个恰当的时机，不慌不忙接下去：「如你们所想，他……确实不是Omega。」  
　　「什么！？」  
　　青峰缓缓说：「黄濑制药向桐皇借了钱，他们把儿子推出来抵债，却隐瞒实情，因为他的发情期迟迟不来，抑制剂又无法取得，才瞒不住是Alpha的事实，可是……」他讲到这里面露难色，「因为广告已经打了，如果片子拍不成，我无法向下游厂商，还有期待的大众交代。」  
　　「这么说，桐皇现在岂不是陷入了困境？」  
　　青峰摇头，「不，黄濑制药欠的钱短时间之内确实拿不回来，不过要是担心付不出钱那就不必了，买下一块地是小事，再说了，只要他还在这里，他们家的人就不能不听从我的话，到时想个法子让他那两个姊姊乖乖就范，可比福田会找不到人靠普多了。」  
　　「唔……」  
　　「看来青峰先生已经有所打算了。」那个女Alpha微微一笑，「包括买下这块地之后要做什么用，也是相当清楚了？」  
　　青峰深深吸了一口气，「……是。至于那是什么，我想各位想必也相当有兴趣。」  
　　这无疑就是印证了他们的推想。一时之间几个人都在消化这条讯息。  
　　Alpha本来就是好斗也好胜的生物，但眼下的状况沉默远比匆促决定来得好，青峰说的这个条件很诱人，几个Alpha表面上还在考虑但都心动了，至于黄濑凉太吗，那到底是个什么谁也管不着了。  
　　中村也只好咽下这股气。  
　　「来来来，喝酒！难得有美酒和美人，还是先别谈这么严肃的事了！」不知道过了多久，一个人高举起酒杯，大声说。  
　　「是，铃木先生说得是。」  
　　大伙儿拿起酒杯轻轻碰了，开了胃之后吃起佳肴来也更放得开，把刚才的沉默都一扫而空。青峰夹了一口肉吃下，清子将斟好的酒放到他手里，对他笑着，「青峰先生不用那么紧张嘛。」  
　　对了，清子也来了。  
　　「哦、哦……谢谢妳。」  
　　青峰感觉到手心里传来暖意，特别是刚才紧紧握住的地方，她柔软的手正按捏着那里。  
　　「总觉得好厉害呀……认真起来的青峰先生，会看得入迷呢。」  
　　「是吗……」  
　　「我虽然不是很懂这些，不过我感觉青峰先生不是坏人，要做什么事也必然有自己的分寸在，否则不会对身为Omega的我这么温柔的。」清子掩着嘴笑了。  
　　青峰说：「明明就没有的事，别瞎猜测。」  
　　这Omega确实聪明，嘴上说着不懂，但已经能从这些人的气质里分辨出什么来了吧？  
　　「那个啥，妳为什么要过来这里呢？」他转移了话题。  
　　「是我要求过来的，非常抱歉，明明不是桐皇的人却做了这种无礼的要求，青峰先生生气了吗？」  
　　「呃，不……」  
　　「那就太好了。」  
　　青峰眼看其他人对服侍的Omega们小动作频频，觉得自己这么正人君子真他妈怪。  
　　清子也早就发现了这点。「其实，青峰先生可以不必这么拘谨的，我没关系。」青峰第N次无视她大胆的触碰之后，她终于忍不住了。  
　　青峰低头看见她充满期盼的脸，似乎理解了什么。  
　　这是一个Omega对Alpha的渴望──是对权力也是对未来人生的幸福的渴望。这种情形青峰见过太多次，清子确实合乎他对于伴侣的要求，乖巧听话，长得甜美又是他最爱的大胸，而且识大体，想必结成之后也会全心全意照顾他和孩子。  
　　可是……  
　　「抱歉啊，我……」他说，但又说不下去了。  
　　耳边尽是虚华的甜言蜜语，遵从本能活着的生物，是不会冷静去思考后果的，对于Alpha而言，只要他们想得到，就没有不能到手的东西。哪怕是西装笔挺也只是衣冠禽兽罢了。  
　　结过直到最后，他脑子里出现的就净是黄濑刚才受到冤枉后像是气得要揍人的脸。  
　　清子摇头，「没什么啊，我不介意的，不过我……我还是头一次遇到这么绅士的Alpha呢，呵……」  
　　她从袖子里拿出了抑制剂，囫囵吞枣地配着茶水喝下，青峰似是不想再看到那样的景像，慢慢把头别开了。

　　一直到太阳落到山头下，黄濑才被人摇醒。  
　　小女佣站在床边掀他的被子，一边吃吃地笑，「咳嗯……黄濑先生，请尽快换好衣服去用餐了，主人正在等您。」  
　　黄濑睡得正香，一睁开眼才惊觉天都黑了，「哦……」  
　　「那麻烦您快点儿动作吧。」  
　　「……好的。」  
　　说来也蠢，本来他想要计划怎么从青峰那里得到更多关于土地收购消息还有福田会的事，顺便打探出自己家人在什么地方，结果想着想着就因为太闷热而睡着了，现在倒好，一醒来肚子就不争气地喊饿，这邋遢的模样简直就像是个只知道吃和睡的废物。  
　　难怪那个小女佣看着他都忍不住笑。  
　　黄濑一边无奈地想着，边懒懒散散换了套干净的浴衣。  
　　香枝子不晓得什么时候离开的，原本为了监视他，她把手活都搬过来做了，现在黄濑注意到她把洗好的衣服都迭整齐了放在桌上，其余东西都收拾干净了。借着窗外的光线，他看见黑暗中那迭衣服上头有个银色的物件，是那把破钥匙。  
　　搞了半天，原来这玩意儿还在他身上啊……不过现在已经没有用处了吧。  
　　久保田和村田，早就被逮到了，至于青峰会怎么处置，这就不是他能够过问的事了。  
　　黄濑匆匆来到一间大和室。  
　　青峰正抽着烟，里头早已收拾干净，见到他在门口，便用眼神示意，「随便坐吧，吃面行吗？」  
　　里头收拾过一轮，桌子中间干干净净的摆着一个花瓶，盛开的花也掩盖不住散不去的发情的气味，黄濑觉得自己每一步都踩在无比危险的钢索上。  
　　「哦，开完派对啦，大少爷？」他冷笑着走进去。「还管我吃什么，你管过住在笼子里的那些人了吗？」  
　　「你没有意见就吃乌龙面吧。」青峰没有听到他的话似的，叫人来要了一碗乌龙面。  
　　黄濑说：「刚才你那么生气，想必已经决定把我卖出去了，我有资格看看我的卖身契吗？」  
　　「话别说这么难听，黄濑。」青峰忍不住纠正他。  
　　「这就叫难听了？你知道刚才那个人怎么评论我的吗？」  
　　「……」  
　　黄濑想到中村的眼神和那些人说话的语气，浑身还是一阵颤抖。原来，在Alpha的眼里，Omega们就像是没有名字和自我的生产机器一样，不需要有主见，因为那到头来都是属于别人的东西，而你，也不过是因为Alpha才有了点附加价值。  
　　「他看我就像看那些酒店卖身的Omega一样。哦不，比那个还更卑贱呢。」黄濑看着青峰猜不出情绪的双眼，有些轻挑地笑，「这也是没办法的事嘛，既然是来还债的，那就是工作了，怎么能得罪客人，真是对不起了。」  
　　他笑得虚幻，彷佛梦境里那些一伸手就会消失的花朵，禁止人们去触碰他、惊扰他，青峰只能看，没有采取任何行动。  
　　「不过你记得吧，当初说好了，黄濑家的债全部都由我来还清，不管要花多久的时间，我都一定做到，你别想碰我的家人！」  
　　伴随着这一豪气的誓言，黄濑一挥手解开了浴衣的绑带，质地柔软的布料顺着肩膀滑下，摊在脚边，就宛若是一朵盛放的红花。  
　　青峰说：「把衣服穿上。」  
　　然而他的眼睛却是眨也不眨地注视着这一切发生。  
　　黄濑大着胆子跨坐到他腿上，「只要我还债的话，你就有钱赚了，不是吗？」他低下头用嘴唇去摸索着青峰的嘴唇，一只手故作熟练地往他的衣服里钻，另一只手则带领着他的手指停驻在自己布满红痕的身体上。「让人来拍啊，这里，这里，还有这里……都是你的东西了，不是吗？」  
　　青峰的嘴被他堵住了一个字也没办法说。  
　　「嗯……」黄濑紧闭着双眼，热切地投入在亲吻之中。  
　　那两次的拍摄他记忆犹新，青峰将他打扮成他喜欢的样子，和他做爱，然后让摄影机纪录下来，完全就是迎合着他的口味，将他像娃娃一样摆弄着，直到满意为止。  
　　Alpha有强烈的控制欲，一切必须合乎他们的喜好，否则就是失败。  
　　他吻得气喘吁吁，两个人的欲望却都没有动静。  
　　青峰推开他，「够了吧？」  
　　「不够，还没有……」黄濑又要缠上去。  
　　青峰把一份合约摊到他面前，上头有两个鲜红的印子。「已经有两个人答应将地卖给我，以后桐皇会慢慢在那里拓展生意，并且……」他停顿一下，「你的处境可比你那两个姐姐危险多了，你知道吗？」  
　　那只正要缠到青峰身上的手，登时间就止住了动作。  
　　黄濑瞪着眼问：「我怎么了？」  
　　青峰勾嘴笑了下，「你冷静下来没？」  
　　黄濑恍若大梦初醒。对于刚才自己气头上冲动做出来的事，那简直是……被另一个人附身一样。  
　　太不可思议了，青峰捡起他的衣服给他套上。从第一次见面起，黄濑就不断在改变。从最初的生涩到现在懂得如何诱惑他，像是顺应着与生俱来的本能一样，努力掌控着主导权。  
　　「你最好先担心你自己，你比你姐姐们有价值得多了。」  
　　「……为什么？」  
　　「为什么？」青峰深吸了一口气，好像黄濑问的是个蠢问题。「因为你……和别的Omega不一样，你的Alpha贺尔蒙太多了，要是怀上，你很可能生下Alpha。」  
　　「这……怎么可能？！」  
　　「现在你知道了吧，在那些家伙眼里，你就是个生产机器。」  
　　黄濑几乎失去声音，什么话都说不出来。  
　　青峰扶住他的肩膀，紧紧扣住，「但是，我不会把你交出去的。就算是灰崎也别想碰你。」他说。「黄濑，只要你肯帮我，我就一定不会让他们为难你，还有你的家人。」

 

　　TBC


	4. 2015/05/07update

　　不会为难？但这要怎么帮呢？  
　　「我……为什么要相信你的话啊？」好半晌，黄濑问道。  
　　可是这个问题愚蠢得他自己都不忍听。  
　　为什么要相信青峰？这不是明摆着是个陷阱吗，一个Alpha肯对Omega说出这样的话信用度是大大降低的，尤其两人之间还发生过几次关系，青峰的话与其说是互惠的合作，更像是某种为了自身利益而不得不描绘的虚幻蓝图。  
　　狡猾聪明的Alpha们就像狼，擅于用甜言蜜语操控任何一个有过暧昧的Omega，等到他们没了利用价值，他们就会去另寻真爱。  
　　然而，青峰的话要说是蒙骗他的甜言蜜语，这编谎的等级也太过差强人意了点吧？  
　　果不其然青峰露出了「这还用说吗」的脸色，「决定权在你，你不同意我难道还押着你同意吗？」  
　　「当然不行啊！」  
　　「那就是了。你要是不同意，现状就不会改变……哦，不如说就是照着最坏的方向发展了？」青峰挑着眉说。  
　　原本的方向──黄濑深深吸了口气──这句话的意思是，不仅仅是他，就连他的两个姊姊，也都会成为福田会狩猎的目标。  
　　一旦被他们抓去，那后果可是不堪设想。但，来到这里又能好过吗？  
　　如果说福田会是不被正常社会容纳的黑道组织，那么桐皇组的立场也不相上下，即便是表面上遵守着一般社会的规范，为了民生优越而努力经营着，却还是干尽许多常人无法视之为常理的事，这样的人，居然说要保护他？  
　　「可是青峰，我凭什么信你呢？」黄濑又说了一次这个问题，这次他的理智十分清醒。「好吧，就算你说的是真的，但这件事换做你，就有办法做得到了吗？你就不会为难我吗？」  
　　从一个地狱踏进另一个地狱，那又好过吗？  
　　青峰看着他的脸，「随你吧，你自己好好想。」他把那份合约递了过去，「这话我就说一次你听好了，撕掉合约意味着啥你不会不知道，不过到那时候，我也没办法再给你任何保证。至于桐皇嘛，哼，要是哪个家伙他妈不想要命了敢动你，那就尽管试试好了。」　  
　　那张纸在黄濑的手上，沉重得让人窒息。

　　「请问，原先住在这里的黄濑一家人呢？」  
　　「黄濑？啧，他们家早跑啦，你是谁，问这干啥？」  
　　「哎这、这个，我……送杂志的，他们年费到期了没缴清呢。」戴着帽子和口罩的青年挥着手上一张皱巴巴的收据纸，猛指着那栋房子的门牌解释道。  
　　遛狗着中年男人用打量神经病一样的眼神瞪他一眼，然后摇头叹气，「你甭费心啦，他们家欠了债，早都人去楼空了。」他说完打算要走，突然又回头，「劝你有多远闪多远，他们好像还惹上了黑道。」  
　　「哦，谢谢你啊大叔。」  
　　「呸，什么大叔，叫哥哥！」  
　　「……」  
　　男人的狗吠了几声，似乎是等得不耐烦了，看他被拖着走远，青年才拉高了帽子，琥珀色的眼珠子盯着那门牌上挂着的「黄濑」二字，依依不舍地看了很久，一直到傍晚太阳落下山头，黄濑才提起脚步搭上了电车。  
　　正是下班下课的时间，车上挤满了学生，是再平凡不过的景象。  
　　「嗳，你看，这是之前的广告，金色头发的Omega超罕见哎。」车厢里，一群高中孩子围成一圈在看着一本杂志。  
　　「那有什么，肯定是染的。」  
　　「不是啊，听说是真的，而且是纯正的日本人，睫毛超长的，简直是极品吧。」  
　　「哪个啊我看？」旁边一个人凑过头去，看见杂志上扉页的Omega，不由得吹了个口哨，「哦哦哦我知道这个！好像是叫什么凉的，之前讨论很热烈，片子倒是快出啊，我看小泽撸了都半年了，想换个口味啦，被凌辱什么的太美味啦。」  
　　「喂，变态你吃了抑制剂没啊，别等下发情搞得满车都是臭味啦。」  
　　那个高中男孩子笑了笑，故意勾搭上隔壁同学的肩膀磨蹭。「那好吧，老子我就把这一车的omega都上了，给你们看看我的厉害！」  
　　下流的话引来一阵骚动，其中一个低声骂：「你幼不幼稚啊，小心乱说话被人告，我可不认识你啊。」  
　　话是这么说，但越这样那几个人越来劲，想笑又不敢放大声了笑，叽叽喳喳的在底下做小动作，车上的学生和上班族们就朝他们看了几眼，又装作若无其事地滑起了手机。  
　　黄濑压低帽子，视线从那本杂志上穿着浴衣一脸媚态的金发青年身上移开。  
　　下了车之后，他像是要消磨掉这点时间似的放缓脚步，走在车站外头，一个急着赶路的上班族撞到了他。  
　　「抱歉！」  
　　「啊，没事……」话都还没说完，对方已经跑得不见踪影。  
　　黄濑揉了一下肩膀，倒不是说被撞这一下有多疼，而是就连此刻他能站在这里，也是多么不容易的事。那些从前看习惯了的景象，现在竟然觉得陌生。  
　　「原来……我住在这样的地方啊……」黄濑不由得沉思起来。  
　　他加快了脚步，越走越快，像是恨不得能够脱离这个世界一样，变得冷清的家门，还有窗台上枯萎的盆栽，以及二姐承受着发情期痛苦的模样，一件一件接连不断地循环在脑子里。  
　　忽然，背后传来了喇叭的声音。  
　　黄濑猛转回头，刺眼的车灯照过来，他反射性瞇起眼，那辆轿车在自己边上停下。  
　　里面的人摇下车窗。「上车。」是青峰大辉。  
　　因为前阵子的发情期得到了良好的抑制，所以同坐在车子里并不觉得有什么别扭的，青峰似乎是为了不让气氛太过沉闷而扭开了音乐，女高音咿咿啊啊唱着听不懂的鸟语。黄濑坐在旁边，不停地看着车窗外头的万家灯火。东京，原来是这么繁华的地方啊。  
　　「……又过了几天啊？」在好一阵的沉默之后，黄濑终于说话了。  
　　青峰侧眼看他，「五天。」  
　　「啊……这样啊……」黄濑慢慢闭上了眼睛。  
　　彼此都心知肚明，时间再多，总也有要做出抉择的时候，为此，青峰给他的自由就显得残酷了。  
　　「你今天跑哪去？」青峰问。  
　　「回了我家一趟哦。」  
　　「那里已经没人住了吧，」青峰皱眉，「去那里碰上福田会的人就不好了。」  
　　「这你倒可以放心，那一带我熟得很，要是碰上了大不了跑就是，难道他还能押我去抵债？不过现在还真没什么人经过，好像大家都刻意绕开那里啊……」  
　　那一带是高级地段，平时人家出入都有轿车，黄濑在那里坐了一天别说没幸运碰上自己家人回来的，就连邻居也几乎足不出户，要不就是从另一头走掉了。  
　　「想也知道怎么回事，不就是被避开了吗，有黑道的三天两头徘徊谁不怕？发生这种事也够不吉利了，没有人会提醒自己邻居是这种人吧。」 青峰不知道是故意的，还是真的没心没肺，竟然这么说。  
　　于是黄濑的表情就变得更加匪夷所思了。「『这种人』是吗……」  
　　虽然这些话从青峰嘴巴里说出来是最没有资格的，但黄濑又不能不承认他说得有理，大概，在邻居和亲戚之间的八卦里，父亲的失败被视为一种耻辱，竟然大量制造违反法规的药剂出售，卖给Omega们，也难怪他的孩子要遭罪了，这都是罪有应得。  
　　「你家工厂弄的那些药，几乎都是改变荷尔蒙的药剂，和普通的抑制剂不一样，一不小心就会添加违禁药品，他这么做，风险确实挺大，你就没想过为什么吗？」青峰看了一下黄濑的眼睛。  
　　「为什么？」黄濑迎合着他的问题，半是疑惑地抬起了头，在两人视线接触到青峰双眼时，一种大胆的假设闪过他的脑子里。「你是想说，我父亲他，想要改变我的……」话梗住了。  
　　青峰说：「不是没这可能。但不确定他想要改变的是身为Omega的你，还是有Alpha荷尔蒙的你。你有吃过那些药吗？」  
　　黄濑想了想，然后摇头，「我不知道。应该说不太确定那些药流通到哪些地方，我吃的抑制剂都是外面买的。」  
　　「嗯，那就是拿别人当白老鼠，成了就给你吃，没成也吃不死你……哈，真行啊。」  
　　「唔……」黄濑咬住了下嘴唇，压住奔腾的思绪以及庞大的信息量。  
　　青峰说的原因，也只能是这样了，原来自己竟然在无意之间变成了一个不上不下的怪物了吗。然而这件事给黄濑的打击却没有那些Alpha看待Omega的目光之大，比起来，自己原先生长的环境里竟然处处充满了理所当然的歧视和调戏，那么沉默的人就全都成了帮凶。  
　　「不管是把Omega变成Alpha，还不能解决得了问题吧。」一会儿后黄濑这么说。  
　　青峰虽然同意，但要让这个世界平等，那几乎是不可能的。「要是真的能做圣人，也只管把自己重视的人保护好就行了，你敢说你对你姐姐们就不是这样想的吗？」  
　　车子开到了家，青峰借着车库的灯光终于看清了黄濑的表情。黄濑紧握着拳头，那股狠劲就算来十个Alpha恐怕也压制不了他。  
　　这是第一次黄濑在他这里揍翻那几个家伙的样子。就是这样的强悍，让他一而再再而三克制不住冲动，想要摧毁，直到这个人完全臣服。他伸手碰黄濑意外柔软的耳垂，又一次有了想要在这上头打上标记的冲动。  
　　Alpha的信息素充满了整辆车子。  
　　青峰从旁边抽出一张光碟。「你还有时间可以想，但灰崎那家伙可不会等咱。」他说。「这是他给我的『礼物』。能碰你的，只有我……」他命令一样地说着，堵住了黄濑的嘴唇。


	5. 2015/12/27update

　　一旦得知事情关系到家人的安危，黄濑就几乎按捺不住此刻想要行动的念头，青峰眼看他坐不住的样子，干脆把影片关了，没太忍心让他再看下去。  
　　「他的目标是我吗？我能怎么帮你？」黄濑紧张得就差没揪着青峰衣领。  
　　光是看到那样的影片任谁都会作呕，Omega彷佛只是Alpha的泄欲工具──那双挑衅的灰色眼眸里只传达出了这个讯息。要是真的沦落到福田会的手里只怕不会有什么好下场，虽然黄濑自认不是什么正义到多管闲事的人，现在却恨不得能冲上去揍翻那几个人。  
　　「这家伙，就是知道争不下横滨才净干这些无聊的事。」青峰嘲讽地笑。「我不会让他如愿，不只是横滨，桐皇也他妈别想待了，黄濑，要是帮我，以后就算都离不开桐皇也无所谓吗？」  
　　「哎……？」  
　　「灰崎这家伙，一旦视为目标就不可能轻易放过，除非你消失，或者永远留下，我可以保护你和黄濑家的安全。」  
　　这话简直说得比警察还有自信。哦不，事实上除了警察，来自帮派的势力是仅次于法律之外的最安全防护。两人一阵沉默，青峰那青色的目光里头透露着不可言喻的危险，像是在评估什么似地打量着黄濑。这一进来恐怕就再也没有抽身的余地了，就算以后离开这里，总也是带着一段不光明的黑历史，这个社会对Omega不够友善，但……待在桐皇，青峰又是出于什么目的帮助他呢？  
　　黄濑抬眼，四目相交时彼此眼里的试探和猜疑都一目了然。  
　　「我要的，也是灰崎要的。」青峰说，「就算这样，你能给得起吗？黄濑。」  
　　你能给得起吗？  
　　「唔……」  
　　黄濑一直平静的双眼里多了一分震惊，然而很快便又一平如镜。是了，他又怎么会猜不到呢，青峰家需要继承人来维持，在Alpha们的心里，为了能让Omega生下自己的孩子，做出什么承诺都是可以被原谅的，否则，青峰又岂敢随口答应要保护他？  
　　代价是什么？是他所有的青春和未来。  
　　他只能依靠这个Alpha，为他而活。  
　　黄濑沙哑着嗓子问：「你说的话，一定保证做到吗？姐姐们……」  
　　「不会有问题。敢动黄濑家的人，就是和我桐皇青峰大辉作对。」  
　　黄濑拿出牛皮纸袋。「还给你吧。」青峰一接过手便即刻打开来，里头的契约全都完好无缺，黄濑笑了笑，说：「既然你愿意相信我，我又有什么理由拒绝你呢，小青峰。」  
　　  
　　决定了留在桐皇之后，黄濑火速地兑现了第一个愿望。  
　　「抱歉，真的相当抱歉，这张光碟不会发售了，生产线的制作早就停了，所以这些海报和预售要撤掉……对不起！」  
　　樱井在老旧拥挤的光碟店里不停给面色发黑的店家道歉，老板从仓库里出来，把仅剩的几张黄濑凉太的海报折了塞进袋子里，柜台上原本挂着预约的地方现在空荡荡的，全都是由于莫名其妙的企划终止所致，一想到肥羊跑了他就一肚子火。  
　　「唉，也是可惜，我还指望着下半年就靠这小子赚了呢，这又是怎么了啊，说不出就不出了，唉……」老板不停叹着气摇头。  
　　因为Omega的稀有，使得每一个新人都受到了一定程度的注目，然而像黄濑这样备受期待的，至今还是头一个，樱井心里当然明白市场的需求，所以看见对方的脸色也只能沉默着低下了头。收个东西收了老半天，门外的青峰等不下去，干脆自己走进店里。  
　　「怎么这么久，还没好吗？」  
　　「啊……是，马上好了！这是最后一批了！」樱井赶忙打起精神，将东西交了过去。「大哥您清点看看。」  
　　「哦，都拿到车上放着吧。」青峰翻过后摆了摆手。  
　　身为一个Alpha，还是这关东最强盛组织的头儿，动动嘴皮子就有一堆小弟愿意替他服务，为什么愿意亲自跑一趟这种破地方着实让人摸不着头绪。  
　　停伫在车门边的黄濑打开后车厢好让樱井把东西放上去。「要回收的东西这是最后一批了？」他问。  
　　「嗯，其他的我让吉泽过去载了，」青峰看了眼樱井然后说：「一收回来就全部销毁。」  
　　「……好，谢谢你，小青峰。」  
　　这些东西全都是已经散发在关东店家的广告和宣传，既然要成为青峰的Omega，那这些象征着丑闻的东西必然不可以流传在外，所以黄濑提出了要亲眼看见它们消失的要求。真要说起来，标记了自己的Omega后就算是结了婚的关系，那么以黄濑家的安危做下那样的约定，也同等于是订下了婚约，为婚约者做这点事也只能算得上一点微薄的诚意罢了。  
　　「退货的事已经请桃井小姐帮忙处理了，大致上没有问题，可是有几间店家不满，要求赔偿……」樱井打着方向盘，一边报告最新状况。  
　　青峰问：「具体情况？」  
　　「嗯，已知道约六成店铺都协议好了按进价退款，不过另外有四成认为是我们违约在先，顾客信用会受损，所以希望能双倍赔偿……」  
　　「哼，自以为是狮子吗，蠢货。」青峰冷笑一声。  
　　这情况也不是那么常见，按照平时来看这只不过是企划临时更动造成的不可抗力因素，过去并非从未发生过，哪次不是随便一通电话他们就乖乖闭嘴，这次倒是学坏了。这么多店家要求赔偿，那还不都是眼看着到嘴的肥羊长翅膀飞了而心有不甘。  
　　青峰瞥了眼黄濑，他正目不暇给盯着窗外，对他们的谈话，甚至是对自己的第一个礼物没有表示半分喜悦或者歉意。  
　　「这事让五月去搞定，按他们要求的赔偿。」青峰说。  
　　「啊？」樱井手一抖，车子也跟着晃了一下，「全、全额吗？！」  
　　「嗯。」  
　　「是……我知道了。」  
　　尽管知道这数字不是天价，那也够可观了，樱井从来没见过青峰这样连眼睛都不眨就答应全额付清，更何况原本还能大赚一笔的，现在黄濑家的债不仅没还清还倒扣了回去……为了一个Omega洒这么多钱值得吗？  
　　青峰招手，「黄濑过来。」  
　　黄濑顺从地移开视线，在宽敞的后座间又移得更近了，青峰急躁的吻随之而来，彼此的信息素交换着，充斥了整辆车子。如果樱井是个Alpha或Omega那么此时他一定备受煎熬，黄濑的欲望受到强势的Alpha主导，已经快要弃械投降。  
　　「嗯……在这里做吗？」黄濑主动出手，在青峰硬挺的性器上抚摸。  
　　「你自己动，行吗？」  
　　黄濑看了眼后照镜，樱井赶忙移开视线。  
　　虽然是没有感觉的Beta，但不代表聋了啊！他紧紧握住方向盘，识相地绕开了主要干道，择了一条偏僻的路走。  
　　「嗯，好啊。」黄濑笑了笑，解开青峰的皮带，低下头去含住他的东西。  
　　浓厚的腥味在嘴里扩散开来，出于性格黄濑有些反感，然而Omega天生就对这些气味无可抗拒，好一会儿后他已经相当习惯了。青峰感觉到他湿热的舌头在龟头上打着圈儿，甚至有模有样学着片子上那些Omega上上下下摆动着头，技巧虽然平凡，但努力弄一弄也挺有感觉。  
　　青峰的呼吸变得沉重起来，他扣住黄濑的头把性器又顶进去了点，几乎到了深喉的程度，黄濑眼角溢出泪水看向他。  
　　「就射你嘴里。」青峰说。  
　　黄濑吸着鼻子，犹豫了一会儿点点头。  
　　把精液吞下去的Omega便会陷入发情，现在的黄濑原本白皙的皮肤早已染上一层绯红，身体深处渴望着被填满，子宫也随时准备好了受孕。然而，一想到自己就像用钱就能收买的男妓一样低贱，黄濑便感觉到胸口疼得快要无法呼吸。  
　　离开不了不是早知道的事吗，只要能拯救自己所重视的家人，被这个Alpha怎么对待都没有关系。如果能让所有人都得到幸福，这一点牺牲相比起来根本算不上什么。  
　　黄濑深吸一口气，把青峰的玩意儿吞进了前所未有的深处，全身因此而颤抖。「唔……」  
　　这一幕似曾相识，青峰不小心碰到黄濑的浏海，原本额头上的撞伤早就痊愈了，哪里还有疤痕，可是身体的本能反应却是诚实的。青峰赶紧捏住他的下巴，强迫他松开嘴。  
　　「够了，别弄了。」  
　　因为顶得太深，黄濑的脸胀成了红色，明明是一副想吐的样子，嘴却不停将东西吞入，再下去恐怕只会反胃想吐。原本Alpha和Omega 就是遵从欲望行动的生物，若是不能得到快感的交合，便是有违天性，而黄濑总是在做有违天性的事。  
　　「没关系啊，我可以的……」黄濑被捏着脸，挤出一个扭曲的笑容。  
　　这比哭还难看。青峰没来由感到一阵烦躁，「你少啰嗦，我现在就想用手，好好弄出来。」  
　　黄濑没再说什么，青峰扣住他的手上下滑动，草草把精液撸了出来，黏呼呼的东西射到手心里，在两人一深一浅的指缝间牵起了白色的细丝。黄濑僵着手不敢动流到无名指上的液体，青峰就拿来纸巾匆匆擦掉了。  
　　车子开到了一处偏僻荒凉的地方，应该是连结城市与近郊的小路，青峰看了眼窗外，说：「找个地方停车处理掉那些东西。」于是车子在一处破旧的废弃民房附近停下。  
　　这一带是尚未经过整地的区域，不远处有一整片工期无限停摆的大楼，钢筋外露着，历经风吹雨打早就变得阴森森，像极了传说中弃尸的地点。樱井问青峰：「在这里可以吗？」  
　　「就这里吧，把那西都搬下来。」  
　　收回来的东西全都被扔到一块空地上，青峰点燃一根烟，借着烟头上的火光燃起海报一角，不一会儿，橙红色的火舌便贪婪地吞噬着海报上那张金色的脸庞。灰飞烟灭大概就是这个意思。黄濑推开车门，一股热浪迎面扑来，将正冒着汗的身体烧得更加滚烫。  
　　「看到了吧，这就是你要的结果。」青峰悠悠然抽着烟，看那堆东西的眼色毫不留恋。  
　　桐皇的BOSS既可以眨也不眨眼地捧红一个Omega，也可以眨也不眨眼地毁掉他，而现在这里所发生的一切，都是如了黄濑的愿。  
　　海报逐渐消失在最后只留下一团黑碳和浓烟，樱井用手摀着鼻子，而亲眼见证着这一幕的黄濑不自觉抠紧手，两眼发直地盯着那团火光，连指甲隔着衬衫在皮肤上留下数道抓痕都不自觉。直到眼睛干涩得一闭上便涌出泪水，他才终于有了高兴的表情。  
　　第一个愿望──终于实践了！  
　　「东西烧完了，那小青峰还做不做呢？」黄濑环住青峰，贴身在耳边说：「不是要标记我吗，现在已经可以了。」  
　　他歪着头拉开衣领，露出散发着甜美信息素气味的颈项，这是任何一个Alpha都难以拒绝的诱惑。按照他们的约定，青峰可以标记他，也可以和他做爱，在他的身体里留下属于他们的孩子。  
　　黄濑等了又等，迟迟没有等到动静。  
　　「嗯，是要标记你，做嘛当然也要做，可是现在你心甘情愿吗？」他盯着黄濑后颈那块皮肤，若是在上头咬出标记的痕迹，该是多美的画面。「刚才那副委屈的模样，难道不是在想要牺牲自己？」  
　　「没有……怎么会呢。」  
　　「我说过了，我会遵守约定保护黄濑家，但不代表你非得摆笑脸迎合我，你要是觉得不快乐那就算了吧，这交易当我没提过。」青峰扭头吐掉烟，眼看着要坐上车。  
　　黄濑急了，他干脆拉住青峰，迎面就是一记拳头招呼过去。  
　　开什么玩笑，要是不标记他，还取消这个交易，那么一切不仅是回到原点，恐怕还是回到最糟糕的原点。此时此刻，先前那些拍过的毛片全都在他的要求下处理掉了。  
　　什么都没有，孑然一身，又有什么好害怕的呢？  
　　「你快点放开青峰先生！」  
　　一旁的樱井赶忙冲上来拉开他们，然而就在这一瞬间，青峰扣住了黄濑的手一个扭身，将他死死摁在车上，速度快得让人来不及反应。他低头，Alpha天生的野性直觉带领他精准地找到了Omega埋藏在后颈上的腺体。  
　　「啊！」  
　　叫声被扼杀在喉咙深处，黄濑试图挣扎，但很快的，本能反应让他放弃了与Alpha作对，并且顺从地倚靠在对方怀里，暂时成为了他的Omega。  
　　「灰崎要的也是我要的，但我要的可比灰崎要的更多。」青峰说。「下次标记，就永远没有反悔的余地了，不甘愿你就等着痛苦一辈子，知道了吗？」

　　不知道是不是标记过于突兀粗暴，黄濑一路上捂着后颈被咬破的地方闷不吭气。目的已经达成了第一步，青峰很快接到桃井的电话，回收的预期大不如预想，但是企划终止的讯息却造成了不小的回响。  
　　「大部分都是抗议啦，我说阿大，虽然我举双手双脚赞成取消，但是也别做得这么明显啊，要是被董事会的老家伙知道了，又会拿祥吾君出来和你比较，这很明显对你一点好处都没有啊！」桃井隔着电话那端地焦急整车子的人大概都听到了。  
　　关东的势力虽然绝大部分掌控在青峰手里，然而确实有这么一帮人暗地里支持着灰崎，无时无刻等着机会拖青峰后腿，现在无故终止明明能够获利的企划，不是正对了他们的胃口吗？  
　　青峰看黄濑一眼，「这我知道，就是要这样做，不然灰崎怎么会乖乖出来？」  
　　「可是你明摆着要他上当，他也不会就真的上当好吗。」桃井吐槽。  
　　灰崎不是笨蛋，这点青峰很清楚。他慢慢说：「上不上当没差，只要他出来那就够了，最好把黄濑那两个姊姊也带来。」  
　　听到这里，一直看着窗外的黄濑猛地转头。视线不偏不倚正好撞上青峰带着点笑意的双眼，而那笑容里透着股狠劲，就像是要把一切都做个了断一样。  
　　「五月，妳就多注意着点黄濑家的动向，灰崎差不多要去找他们了。」  
　　「什么啊，就只会拜托我这些麻烦事吗，哼哼。」电话那端的桃井看不到青峰的表情，只是如往常一样抱怨着。  
　　直到掐断通话，不停注意着谈话内容的黄濑这才迫不及待靠过去，一脸压抑不住的期盼，「是不是有消息了？找到姊姊她们了吗？现在在哪里？灰崎是不是要威胁他们？」  
　　「你话怎么这么多。」青峰被他连珠炮的问题弄得头疼，突然皱起眉头，「不是一脸不高兴吗，现在又开金口啦？」  
　　黄濑被戳中痛处，从鼻间轻哼了一声。  
　　没错，被Alpha这样粗鲁的对待，不管是哪个Omega都会不高兴的，以前只要哪个人敢这样对他，他就即刻反击回去，作为一个强势的Omega，黄濑可没少打过架，然而脱离了以往优渥的生活和舒适的环境圈，成人的世界里哪能容得他说不高兴就不高兴。  
　　青峰见他不吭声，就说：「嗤，你是长不大的小鬼吗，我在我可以罩着你，但是出了桐皇的门，可不会有现在这样的待遇。」  
　　这话说得语重心长，黄濑稍微自觉地收敛了一点。  
　　「……抱歉。」  
　　青峰摇头表示不介意。「还有……刚才那样的事下次不会了。」他说。「你不愿意，我不会强迫你。」  
　　青峰对他不是有恶意的，况且这个交换条件也是经过他的同意，那么就没有什么好再抱怨的了。  
　　黄濑终于松开紧闭的双唇，闷闷的声音传来：「嗯知道了，我会改的，小青峰。」  
　　既然已经决定要做他的Omega，甚至是替他生孩子，那么从今以后的关系，就像自己和爸爸妈妈还有姊姊们那样，是家人了吧。而家人，是不会针锋相对的。  
　　青峰用力揉了揉他的头，没有再继续这个沉闷的话题。「等找到他们，我会再另外安排他们住处，黄濑你……」  
　　「我会留在这里。」黄濑捏了一下手心，旋即做了一个决定：「到那个时候，我们就结婚吧。」

　　虽然说了要结婚，但实际上这是一个茫然未知的概念。  
　　Alpha和Omega一旦经过成结后的标记，就同等于缔结婚姻，不做法律登记而就这么在一起的也大有人在，可是一个有头有脸的Alpha，是不会就这么把自己的Omega藏在屋子里做深宫怨妇遭人诟病的。  
　　经过一番考虑，没过多久青峰找来了老师给黄濑安排上课。  
　　「咳，这段期间你就跟着火神好好学习家务，其他的有别人会慢慢教你。」青峰难得一脸别扭的样子说。  
　　端正地坐在暖桌前的高大男人，看上去不像是那么细心的人，一见面黄濑就感觉到了这人是个Alpha，而且是和青峰不相上下的类型。  
　　火神穿着一身运动装，看见黄濑就扯开了笑容：「你就是青峰的那个啊，啊初次见面，我叫火神大我，叫我火神就行了。」  
　　「你好，我是黄濑凉太。」  
　　青峰拍火神的肩膀，「好好照顾这小子啊。」  
　　「不是有香枝子阿姨在吗，干嘛特地叫我来这里？不过青峰你的口味变化真大，以前没有D以上你连看都不……靠！好痛！干嘛打我！」  
　　青峰手肘给了他一击，斜眼睨着，「我怕他跟香姨处不好，所以让你来不行吗。」  
　　「喂，搞得我好像是老太婆的替代品。」  
　　「比老太婆好用就行了吧。」  
　　「还当真啊！」火神哭笑不得。  
　　黄濑瞪着眼睛看他们拌嘴，火神注意到之后搔了搔头，说：「具体从哪里开始我也不知道，就随便教一点吧，你吸收好的话再多学点。」  
　　「哦……」  
　　就是因为青峰这里什么都有，可以当作教材的东西太多了，实在毫无范围，火神便从最基本的烹调开始。虽然是个Alpha，但做起家务来的细心程度丝毫不输给Beta或Omega，可谓是将Alpha天生的优势发挥得淋漓尽致。  
　　「别小看火神，这家伙是有厨师执照的，好好跟着他学习能收获不少。」  
　　「哎，这么厉害吗！」黄濑的眼睛睁得老大，闪闪发光的样子一点都没有平时的任性。  
　　青峰把黄濑交给火神后，才把松垮垮的西装整顿好，开着车去公司了。  
　　这算是枯燥无味的生活里有了点变化，虽然黄濑并不是特别喜欢做这些琐事，甚至学生时代也想要像Alpha那样厉害，但现在看来，做什么事似乎没有一定的界限在。  
　　火神大概听说过黄濑的遭遇，边切菜的时候边说：「青峰家挺传统的吧，别看那家伙这德行，好歹也有一间挂名公司，他家挑Omega的标准大概就那样吧。」  
　　「那样是哪样啊。」  
　　「呃，贤慧吧。」火神说：「内要打理家务外要替他管帐，虽然不需要插手组织里的事，但起码得让人都知道有你这个角色才行。」他说着停顿了一下，「我记得他老妈好像就是这样的Omega嘛。」  
　　黄濑在脑海里想象了一下那个形象，是个围着围裙精明能干的Omega。  
　　看来也是因为传统，所以才希望能生个Alpha继承人，好在这样的派系斗争中保有一席之位。  
　　「要找到这样的对象还要爱上他，那也太强人所难啦。要是真的有这样的人，一点也不喜欢该怎么办啊？」  
　　这个问题让火神愣住了，「可是就算不喜欢，Alpha和Omega是会互相吸引的吧，要找符合条件的Omega一抓一大把，前阵子……呃，没什么。」他差点把清子的事说溜嘴。  
　　「哦……」黄濑点头，表明黯然下来。  
　　看来果然是因为自己有先决条件的优势，才会被选中的，青峰这么积极地帮助黄濑家，全都是因为自己那独特的体质的缘故。  
　　可是究竟为什么呢……  
　　黄濑察觉到自己的想法，突然吓了一跳。  
　　颈子后面被标记的地方，就像是还滚烫着似的控制了他的心神。是不是真如人们所说，一旦被标记了，就算不情愿，心也会慢慢倾向Alpha的那一端？  
　　  
　　「福田会最近在横滨的活动减少了许多，看样子中村考虑把地卖给咱的事让他们怕了吧！哈哈！」  
　　「恕我直言，常盘先生您是否把事情想得太单纯了？福田在神奈川一带的行为您并非不了解，飚车闹事非法Omega买卖……就因为有灰崎那小子撑腰，他们才敢无视道上规矩，现在中村如果把地卖给我们，恐怕只会遭到福田会的报复。」  
　　「嗤，不就是一群屁孩？以为是Alpha就能作威作福，和那个中村说了，地卖过来桐皇罩着他，灰崎的势力一点都不能留！」  
　　例行的股东会议上，理事们围绕着一张长桌就座，针对拓展势力范围一事争论个没完没了。会议记录的桃井用笔戳了戳主席位上的青峰，对方显然支着头正在走神。  
　　「青峰君……青峰君，在想什么哪！」桃井低声喊，「不能就这样把地拱手让给福田会吧？快点说些什么啊。」  
　　青峰转着手中的万宝龙，脑海里全都是黄濑那天强颜欢笑迎合自己的脸孔。  
　　「吶五月。」  
　　「啊？」  
　　「黄濑家的负债多少来着？」  
　　「多少？」桃井彷佛听到一个火星来的问题一样，「我说你这个问题是不是太不过脑了，好歹你是他的经纪人哦？哪有自己负责的人债务问题都不清楚的啦。」  
　　青峰摇头，「我说的是现在，黄濑终止计划之后的债务。」  
　　「哎，这个嘛……」桃井低头去翻笔记。  
　　除去最先的负债金额外，一旦停止每个月的工作偿还，利息便又会开始循环，这是桐皇在借钱前就说好了的游戏规则，截至目前为止，黄濑家的利息已经滚出了天价，这全部都是因为──黄濑将本来可以大赚一笔的钱，全都烧毁成灰的原故。  
　　「现在就算想开始还债，也已经还不了了呢。」桃井飞快计算着，「去酒店一天接十个客人，也要全年无休做上十几年，才能还清。」  
　　「十几年，到那时也不会有人要了。」青峰说。  
　　「是啊，而且身体也会坏掉呢。」  
　　Omega要卖身靠吃的也是一口青春饭，十几年就算再美，也早该被后起的新人取代，这个代价大得超乎想象，要是让黄濑去做这个，恐怕会疯掉宁可去死。不……就算不是黄濑，任何一个人，都不会想要落得这样的下场。  
　　如果他不能够嫁入青峰家，那就是死路一条。  
　　但是，又有谁能保证，他就一定会得到Alpha的宠爱呢？  
　　青峰轻啧一声，忽然站了起来，看向争论不出结果的众人：「那块地桐皇一定得拿下，到时候灰崎自然会乖乖回来，上次终止企划花掉的钱也不会就这样白白浪费掉的，至于黄濑家的负债……」他望向桃井，慢慢地说：「那些钱，就从青峰家的私人帐户里支付吧。」

　　「又失败了吗……」黄濑看着杯子里的抹茶，有些失望地垂下了肩膀。「明明只是泡个茶，怎么可以这么难啊！」  
　　火神正把捏好的和菓子摆好盘，转头看见他垂头丧气的模样，顺手拿起一旁的杯子喝了一小口，眼眉都笑开了。「第一次就做这样，你很行了，茶道可是日本的精随，要是让你这家伙一天就学成，还给不给人活路啊。」  
　　「可是小火神泡的更好嘛……咕唔，」黄濑端起来偷喝了一口，登时被苦得干呕起来。「这么难喝，看来是成功了欸。」  
　　「你这么吐槽千利休会哭的好吗。」  
　　彷佛听见泥巴地里传来快五百岁的老人的怒吼，黄濑吐着舌头把茶杯放到了盘子上。  
　　两个人合力把下午茶准备好，一抬眼挂墙上的时钟针都指向四了，看来这一下午都耗在学习茶道上，难怪浑然不觉时间流逝，黄濑感到不可思议的同时，腰酸背痛也随之而来。  
　　火神稍作休息，边偷吃了一个菓子边说：「没想到你学得很快啊，简直太犯规了，青峰哪里找到你这样的家伙的啊。」  
　　今天听多了羡慕嫉妒恨的赞美，黄濑这下子嘴都得意得高高噘起，「那当然啊，这叫Perfect copy，你没见过吧？什么东西我看一眼就能学会，以前在学校社团打篮球也是队上的主力呢。」  
　　「哦，这么厉害吗，那正好，青峰可以让你去学点『别的』了。」火神特意加重了某两个字的音。  
　　这话说得别有深意，事实也是如此，对一般Omega而言困难的东西黄濑却学得特别快，体能值也和Alpha有得一拚，要在这个环境里生存下去，那是万万不能只靠着Alpha保护的。不少Omega想待在青峰身边，希望终有一日得到他的青睐，成为那唯一的一个，可往往他们只看见了权力和金钱的美好，却忽略了Alpha和Omega在情感上应是平等互相的关系。  
　　黄濑对火神说的「别的」是什么还不明白，正在这时门铃响起，走廊登时一阵骚动。  
　　「啊，肯定是少爷回来了！」一个佣人大喊。  
　　于是包含香姨在内的所有佣人都到玄关去恭迎青峰回来。  
　　这场面黄濑不是头一次见，但次次见都觉得夸张。  
　　他在茶道房里泡了一下午的茶，此时腿早已麻得没有知觉，也就顾不上什么迎接。  
　　青峰换好衣服进来在席子上坐下，火神一脸戏谑，「哟，我都不知道现在做社长这么轻松啊，这才几点。」  
　　「那是我有效率。」  
　　「是啊，估计黄濑也挺有效率的，才一个上午不到就能学一桌子菜，我看香姨再两年可以退休啦。」  
　　「哦，是吗？」青峰看向了黄濑，眼神里带了点赞赏意味。  
　　黄濑挺起腰杆，哪怕经过一下午的茶道学习身体早已疲累不堪，但正如火神所言，在这样充斥着前人的智慧和精髓的严肃场合里，即便腰酸背痛，也必须拿出身为主人的自信来才是。  
　　火神无言地退坐到一旁，将整个场子都交付给他。  
　　「那么，就由我来为小青……主人泡茶吧。」黄濑微微欠身后，将备好的甜点端给青峰，旋即面向炭炉拿起了茶杓。  
　　等待茶冲好的这段期间里，按习俗应放松身心全心全意感受茶室之美，然而头一次这么安安静静仪态端庄的黄濑就在眼前，青峰的视线无论如何都无法从他身上移开，欣赏美色就成了首要重点。  
　　黄濑穿着一袭山吹色和服，明亮的色泽不是什么人都能够驾驭的，此刻的他褪去了头一次见面时的毛躁，已然变得沉稳不少。大概是好不容易抛下家里的事静下心来投注在一件事情上，使得性格中圆润的那一面也跟着体现出来。  
　　在他身上溜达一圈后，青峰相当满意。  
　　炉子里的水不久后烧开，黄濑动作一气呵成地把水舀了倒进茶碗里，拿着茶筅搅拌时白皙修长的手从袖子里露出一截，更是看得人心痒难耐。  
　　青峰拿到茶碗后，看着上头的图案突然问道：「一期一会，黄濑你知道这什么意思吧？」  
　　「……嗯，我知道哦。」黄濑点头。「一期一会，也许一生就只有这么一次相遇的机会，所以要珍惜把握，我已经没有回头的余地了，小青峰你是想说这个吧。」他琥珀色的眸子毫不畏惧地迎了上去。  
　　无论是对自己还是对家人，他所走的每一步都是踏在满布荆棘的万丈深渊之上。  
　　一期一会，就因为只有这一次的机会，所以万万不得轻忽。  
　　青峰青色的视线彷佛刀子，试探性地直刺过他眼底深处。  
　　谁都没有先移开，相互凝视了好一会儿后，青峰把茶喝光了。「多谢款待。」  
　　验收成果告一段落，三个人的姿态都放松下来。都说茶道磨练性子，黄濑忍耐了一整个下午，跪得两腿都不是自己的了，刚一想要换个姿势，却不慎往前扑。  
　　「哇啊！」  
　　「小心点啊！」青峰眼明手快把他扶住，干脆趁势抱了个满怀。  
　　一对刚标记过的Alpha和Omega就在眼前旁若无人地抱着，火神忍不住咳了两声。「喂还真当我不存在啊！这些甜点你们不吃我可不客气了！」  
　　「随你便吧。」青峰摆摆手打发他。  
　　黄濑象征性挣扎了一下，小小声说着小火神还在呢，但很快就没有声音了。  
　　颈子后面那个被标记的地方，受到了Alpha信息素的影响，像有千万只虫子在啃食着他的皮肤般搔痒难耐，甚至于这样的感觉蔓延到了四肢和身体，有别于以往的发情，让他手足无措。  
　　青峰一只手捻起他垂落在耳边的金色发丝，接着滑落到左耳的耳垂上轻轻捏了一下。  
　　嗯，果然和想象一样美好。  
　　「试试看这个吧。」他从怀里掏出一个盒子递过去。  
　　「这是什么？」  
　　「打开看看不就知道了。」  
　　黄濑在他带着点催促的目光下打开了那个盒子。黑色的绒布上，一枚精巧在光线下透着冷冽蓝光的耳环躺在上头。  
　　青峰摘起来在他耳边比划，「这个大小的青金石可少见了，你还没戴过耳环吧？那就戴这个。」  
　　「哦……那一定很贵吧？」黄濑扯开嘴皮笑了笑。  
　　做成环的青金石几乎不可能找得到，尤其是这个大小，纯蓝色的耳环可以说是罕见，但这种收到礼物应当要喜悦的心情却没有太多。只要是Alpha谁不想自己标记的Omega体面漂亮，带出去才有面子，可这个东西于他而言，只是让他成为一个百依百顺的人偶罢了。  
　　「还行。」青峰把耳环塞到黄濑手心里，似乎是看出了什么端倪。「黄濑我说你……」  
　　「嗯？什么？」  
　　「这宅子里都是Beta，他们闻不到你的味道，你戴着这个，他们才能无时无刻记得你的身分。」青峰说。「既然都走到这一步了，就不想要再向前踏出一步吗？」  
　　「唔。」  
　　青峰看上去一点都没有开玩笑的样子。  
　　是呢，光是得到青峰的认可是不够的，若是无法让桐皇的势力成为他的盾和剑，为他所用，那么这一切都将前功尽弃。就算此刻在他身后的是悬崖，也只能闭上双眼纵身跃下。  
　　「小青峰打算现在就让我成为这里的主人啊。」黄濑几乎压不住后颈的燥热。  
　　青峰说：「是。除非你临阵脱逃，否则我的答案永远不变。迟早都是要公开的，早一点没什么差别吧。」  
　　「可是我没有耳洞哦，」黄濑拿起那枚耳环，郑重地交到了青峰手里。「那还要麻烦小青峰为我戴上它了。」  
　　  
　　在青峰的召集下，一屋子的人都集合到了正厅。由于不是什么特殊的日子，平时也没有什么需要聚在一起才能说的话，临时放下手边工作的几个佣人面面相觑，更加突显这个集合的神秘性。  
　　青峰和黄濑早已坐在里头等着，等到人都到齐之后，香枝子连忙过来。  
　　「抱歉，炉子还开着火呢……」她拉开门进来，一抬眼看见黄濑坐在青峰身旁对她微笑。「咦……黄濑君也在吗，这是不是要聚餐？」  
　　「用餐晚点再说吧，香姨妳快进来。」  
　　「好的。」  
　　香枝子一入座，黄濑立即为她递去水杯。  
　　「还是我来吧，来者是客，怎么好意思让黄濑君做这种事呢。」她婉拒了那杯茶，并且起身要为大家倒茶。  
　　黄濑旋即挡下，「香枝子小姐才是，好好坐着就行了，怎么能让长辈来做这种事呢。」  
　　他脸上挂着微笑，说的话也确实有那么几分道理，香枝子一时之间也不好再说什么，只低声道谢后安安静静跪坐着。过不一会儿，最后一个人才匆匆赶来。一个佣人替桃井开门，她手上提着一个小袋子，看来是跑了一小段路，还在大喘气。  
　　「呼，青峰君你要的东西买到啦，怎么这么突然的，」她把东西交到青峰手里，边说：「难不成把大家叫来，就是要看你穿耳洞？」  
　　这句话引起了大家的好奇。青峰从容不迫地打开袋子，把里头那支用来穿耳洞的枪拿出来，试着按了两下，才悠缓缓地抬头。「差不多是吧，不过穿耳洞的不是我，是黄濑。」  
　　「哎？」  
　　所有目光一下子齐刷刷转向了青峰身旁的男人。  
　　穿耳洞不是什么稀奇的事，还值得召集大家特地来看，又让桃井大老远送了器具过来，稍微推想一下就能知道，这并不只是单纯的穿耳洞而已。  
　　香枝子皱起眉头，青峰拿出一个盒子打开，里头躺着一枚青色耳环。  
　　借着这个气氛，他向大家宣布：「今天把你们叫来，不是为了别的，是我觉得有义务告诉你们，我已经标记了黄濑，他是我的Omega了。」  
　　「……」  
　　正厅里忽然之间鸦雀无声。刚才还会低声交头接耳的佣人，这时一致地都瞪大了眼睛盯着青峰，尤其是香枝子。相较于震惊或是愤怒，她过于冷静而严厉的视线，几乎让黄濑误以为自己会就这么被剥下一层皮来。  
　　每个Alpha都曾有过年少轻狂的时候，睡过几个Omega，有过几个床伴，在长辈看来都是小孩子过家家一样的事，无伤大雅，然而这么郑重地叫来了人，那就绝对不只是说着玩玩。  
　　青峰也到了应当成家立业的年纪了，这些话，必然是经过深思熟虑后，才说出口的。  
　　「这件事，我认为应该先让社长知道才是。」香枝子的语气正经起来，措辞也都成了敬语。  
　　青峰点头，「嗯，当然是要让老头子知道了，我会亲自告诉他的。」  
　　「那就等告诉他了，再来穿这个洞也不迟。」  
　　气氛忽然冷到谷底。  
　　青峰沉默着，眼神丝毫没有就此退让的意思，正僵持不下，黄濑拿起耳环说：「其实香枝子小姐大可不必想得那么严重。」他轻笑了笑，「穿耳洞不过是个形式，虽然青峰已经标记我了，但还没有进行到那一步，要是会长真的不同意，大不了把我赶出去就是了。」  
　　周围的人全都倒抽了一口气。  
　　这话说得云淡风轻，但实际上却不是这样，对黑白两道都吃得开的桐皇来说，要撵走一个Omega简直易如反掌，不费吹灰之力，黄濑凉太敢这么说，若不是有绝对的自信，那就是无知到了极点。  
　　香枝子和他对视了一会儿，最后别过头。「那就随便你们吧。这种年轻人的玩意儿我是不懂，你们玩得高兴就好。」她说完话干脆起身离去。  
　　「哎，这个……」  
　　「别管她了，五月。」青峰瞥她一眼背影便不再看。  
　　有些事管家可以插嘴，但有些事他说了算，就算是父母亲也无法干涉他自由选择Omega的权力。青峰拿起事先准备好的笔，「好了，坐过来吧黄濑。」  
　　「嗯！」黄濑按他的话坐过去，两人相视而对。  
　　这一幕相当慎重，尽管事先说了那样的话，但无论在谁看来，这都如同一场仪式。青峰一手挑起黄濑的下巴好让他的脸更向着自己，另一手不停在耳垂上摩娑，寻找满意的位置，目睹这一切的几个人，无一不流露出羡慕和向往。  
　　「好幸福啊……」  
　　「要是我也有个这样的男朋友就好了。」  
　　「可是Beta难啊，能交到都不错了，哪敢奢求呢。」  
　　有一个人不自觉脱口而出后，陆陆续续的所有人也都跟着说出了真心话。  
　　黄濑在深蓝色眼眸的注视下慢慢闭上双眼，完全把自己交给了青峰。  
　　打从第一次见到黄濑，他就决定了总有一天要在这上头打上属于自己的标记，而现在这个愿望即将成真。  
　　「就这里吧。」青峰说着，小心翼翼用那笔在黄濑的耳垂上点了一点。  
　　黄濑握紧了拳头好不让自己失控跳起来。被Alpha抚摸着，很难有Omega无动于衷，对宣示过要占有的对象打上无法抹去的标记，远比起任何直接的标记都更要来得暧昧挑逗。  
　　青峰换上枪，扶住了黄濑后颈，指腹不经意触碰到那埋藏着腺体的部位，他不断按压那里试图给黄濑放松情绪，Alpha的信息素既是春药又是麻醉，很快的黄濑便按捺不住发出讨饶的呻吟。  
　　「哈啊……快……」  
　　换作是别人恐怕早就无法抑制本能的反应任人摆布了，然而从那时候未获得纾解的欲望累积到现在，就彷佛是为了等待时机一口气爆发似的，宛如慢火焚烧着黄濑和青峰的理智。  
　　就是此刻了，青峰突地扣下扳机，一阵声响后细针如同桩子般打入了肉里，紧紧咬着那块皮肤。  
　　声音戛然而止。  
　　青峰缓慢松开手，揉了揉黄濑的头。「好了……没事了……」  
　　在Alpha的安抚之下黄濑这才睁开眼，那是一双明亮且又决绝的眼眸，就在这一刻里大家都不约而同认定了一件事，那就是──桐皇的第二个Omega已然诞生。

　　「我想先洗澡。」晚饭后送走桃井，黄濑对着半推拒着压上来的青峰低声说道。  
　　尽管先前已经有过几次经验，但从没有过哪一次是心甘情愿的，像这么认认真真准备和Alpha做爱，这恐怕还是头一遭。  
　　青峰打住了正凑过去的手，咬着牙说了「好」。热水将Omega发情的香气撩得满浴室都是，透过毛细孔与汗水一同流出，他瞇着眼看黄濑，他站在莲蓬头下冲水，水流过漂亮骨感的背脊，最后落进了神秘的地方，又从大腿滑落，催促着勃发的欲望忍无可忍。  
　　不能再等了。青峰走进了这阵水雾中，用沾了肥皂泡的手抹过黄濑肩膀。「待会儿我会做到你射出来。」他的手沿着脊椎一路向下，最后双手扳开黄濑的臀部滑了一圈。  
　　前方是墙壁无处可逃，黄濑察觉到背后一根又热又硬的东西正抵着自己的屁股缝，雄性Alpha的气味将沐浴乳的香味扫荡而空，取而代之是他大量释放出的信息素味道。  
　　Alpha们在遇见Omega时，体内的本能自然会促使他们将这块领域占为己有，唯有如此，Omega们才会无法克制地发情，主动要求交媾。  
　　黄濑吞咽着口水，然后说：「要是不满意，我说不定就收手了呢。」  
　　干笑的声音只将紧张显露出来，为了要呼应身后人的挑衅，他抓住他的手贴到自己身上，青峰耐心地看他想变什么花样，结果黄濑将他的手牵引到左胸口停下。  
　　他靠着墙壁，另一只手抚慰上挺立的分身开始自慰，随着抚弄的速度加快，心跳的频率也跟着加速。  
　　「嗯哈……小青峰在看我……啊……」黄濑仰起头呻吟，这模样要多色情有多色情。  
　　青峰不怀疑他就是那成千上百万个Omega里那唯一能造成轰动的一个。若是这副模样展露在萤幕前，该会有多少人痴狂，难怪灰崎也打着黄濑家的主意。  
　　但现在，这些画面已经没有别人有资格看见了。  
　　欲望不断被满足，但也被挑衅，青峰大脑里回荡着黄濑刚才说的话，混合着些许欣赏与冲动全都化作力量，叫嚣着征服面前的金发男人。  
　　「嗯哼，你不会有机会收手的，我会做到你只能叫床。」他低头在黄濑湿润的嘴唇上咬了一口。  
　　在到达高潮前青峰扣住了他自慰的手，射精被硬生生拦下，黄濑闷哼一声后痛苦地皱眉，然而高潮的感觉却早一步先去了，他浑身打颤任由青峰搂住自己的腰，像个娃娃般被摆弄。  
　　「穿上衣服，到我进去之前不准射出来。」青峰很快替他擦干了身体。  
　　黄濑穿上准备好的浴衣，腰带松垮垮系着，他一开门出去便看见忙于家事的佣人，登时间羞愧感充斥心头。但欲望是残酷的，布料摩擦着龟头，在每跨出一步时，搔痒的感觉便如同千百只蚂蚁啃咬着皮肤，像是在惩罚他出卖掉身体。  
　　然而自尊心不容许他求饶。黄濑挺直了身体对他们不经意投来的视线露出微笑，旋即加快脚步走向房间。  
　　突然，就在他急着上楼之时，被自己的步伐给绊了一下，整个人向前趴倒，木制的楼梯哐当发出巨响。  
　　「呃啊！」  
　　在附近整理房间的藤木赶紧探出头：「啊，黄濑君没事吧？」  
　　「不，我没事……」  
　　「怎么了？」青峰正穿好衣服出来。  
　　底下的藤木一脸紧张。「黄濑君摔了一跤，有没有哪里……」  
　　话说到一半就打住了，青峰顺着他的目光看去，此刻黄濑趴在楼梯上挣正要起身，浴衣下摆露出了一小截被热水冲得粉嫩的脚踝，再向上，修长的腿若隐若现，彷佛还能看见大腿根部似的，虽然实际上无法看见，但仍然让人忍不住多做联想。  
　　青峰三两步上楼抓住黄濑肩膀把他拉起来，「走路当心点，磕伤了没？」  
　　「只是绊了一下，不碍事的。」黄濑拉了一下衣服。  
　　青峰低下头，一眼便看见他小腿处撞上阶梯的地方红了一块，他蹲下身子揉了揉那个地方，「你看，都撞红了。」  
　　方才在浴室里撩拨的回忆很快便涌现，黄濑唔地僵了一下，发现藤木一脸奇怪地盯着他们。「喂，别看了啊，我真的没有事……」他尴尬地笑着推了青峰一下。  
　　在外人看来这一幕自然是再甜蜜不过，黄濑迅速扫了一眼楼下，看见香枝子端着空碗盘急急忙忙走进厨房。  
　　青峰起身揽住他的腰，贴近他的脸说：「我带你回房去，好好走，别再摔了啊。」  
　　「好。」  
　　黄濑点点头。他的脸冷不防被青峰用力捏住，霸道的吻随之而来。他顺势闭上双眼，任凭青峰辗压着自己的嘴，明知道底下有人在看，却也像抛弃了廉耻之心般接受Alpha的掠夺。  
　　就在刚穿好的衣服被弄得乱七八糟快要脱掉前，青峰才终于停手。  
　　「回房间去做。」


	6. 2016/1/10update

　　晚间的东京下起了细雨，潮湿的气味抵挡不过Omega发情，很快的满屋子就都是彼此相互挑逗后留下的味道，若是在Bar里恐怕要有多少人为此陷入疯狂。  
　　黄濑被青峰「扶」进房间里，青峰的蛮劲捏得他手臂都红了一圈，乍一看像是他依偎着自己的Alpha，实际上是动弹不得。一进房间青峰松开手，黄濑掐紧在喉咙间的气也跟着吐了出来。  
　　「刚才口气不是很大吗，怎么被摸几下就不行了，还是因为有人在看啊？」青峰调笑地捏了一把黄濑的屁股，看他一脸窘迫很是得意。  
　　谁让黄濑刚才逞威风，再说了被别人看见那种媚态，哪个Alpha都不会高兴的吧。  
　　黄濑揉着手臂哭笑不得，「你都几岁了还这么幼稚，想把香枝子小姐气死也不是这样的吧，她还要留在这里养老，这样我以后怎么办哇……」  
　　「不怎么办，我都说了要和你结婚她能怎么样？过阵子就没事了。」  
　　「这样我怎么好意思让她伺候呢，万一没有生出Alpha那我不就完蛋了。」  
　　「多生几个总有一个是吧，香姨很喜欢小孩子的。」  
　　「什……么啊！你这家伙！」黄濑气得无语。  
　　难道他这辈子真要留在这里当产夫吗！？  
　　「再说了，」青峰说：「香姨以后总是要退休的，她又不爱插手公司里的事，你来接手再好不过。」  
　　黄濑不自觉屏住了气息，「这……是说，我可以有正常的工作吗？」  
　　青峰用力捏了一下他的鼻子，「小鬼就是小鬼，这点心愿也太小了吧！」他吐槽。「公司表面上是经营这个你也知道，不过我和灰崎那家伙不同，他一直想着要这间公司，好方便他干那些不法勾当。」  
　　「是你之前在搞的那什么，横滨的事吗？」  
　　「嗯，他想做Omega买卖。不过他在外头欠的债多，信用早就破产，除非老爷子肯给他钱，前提是他得先有个Alpha继承人。」  
　　「唔……」黄濑沉默了一会儿。「老实说就算是让Omega来拍这些东西，我也不喜欢。」  
　　「但这没办法，不是所有人都像你这么幸运。」  
　　「我知道。」他说，「但就算是不幸运的人，也可以不用活在恐慌里啊。」他看着青峰的眼底里闪过一丝坚定。「如果都像渡边君一样不知道什么时候会被带去不知道的地方做那种事，也太可怜了。」  
　　青峰冷冷哼了一声。「没有下次了。以后都不会让他得逞。我不想用激烈的手段，但他非逼我那就很难说了。」  
　　他说这话的时候表情忽然变得狰狞且又痛苦。从小玩大的兄弟再怎么反目成仇多少也存有旧情，可灰崎所做的事情每一样都触到了青峰的底线，让他在这个环境里成为了真正孤独的人。  
　　黄濑看着看着不禁打了个冷颤，既然他们都各自有想要完成的事，那么这样交换条件建立的婚姻关系，也算是平等。况且，况且……  
　　「别说这个了，好扫兴嘛。」黄濑用甜腻的声音央求道：「我都等得发冷了，你还不来吃掉我吗。」  
　　「操……这可是你逼我的。」青峰把他推上床，说着就伸手去扒他的衣服。  
　　黄濑揪着衣服大喊不要看，青峰没理会硬扯开来，原来没有穿内裤所以在行走时布料和挺立的分身摩擦，早就弄得他搔痒难耐。青峰摸了一把他的股间，湿答答的水流到大腿根部，看来已经分泌了不少润滑。  
　　黄濑用脚踢了踢他，「别一直盯着那里看，好难为情啊。」  
　　青峰指着房间，「那你随便看别的地方，别看我不就得了。」  
　　他这么一说黄濑才移开视线，不知道什么时候青峰让人把这间房布置成了两种配色，以沉稳的绀青色为底，配上不张扬并且柔和的山吹色，所有东西都是成双成对，这原本是青峰的房间，现在明显是有人要住进来的意思。黄濑脸上发烫，这下子视线更不知道该往哪里摆。  
　　「怎样，还喜欢吗。」青峰吸吮着黄濑的乳尖，含糊不清地问。  
　　「嗯……」  
　　黄濑被他舔得晕呼呼的，干脆闭上眼睛。自从待在这里以后，他吃的穿的用的全都是青峰给的，不用愁没有钱花用，出门有车代步，这人生大概要羡煞多少人啊，简直是全世界无敌幸福。黄濑可以想见这种出卖肉体换取安逸的生活会遭来多少骂，可是也正是因为留在这里，才能够做到别的Omega所不能做到的事。  
　　黄濑翻起身体把青峰拉到床中间让他躺下，自己跨坐上去扶着他的老二慢慢挺入身体里，有了分泌物的润滑后几乎毫无阻碍一通到底，青峰扶着他的腰，干脆使劲往上一顶，龟头轻而易举就探到了生殖腔门口。  
　　「好、好深……」黄濑攀住青峰的手腕，像坐在水里浮浮沉沉一样。「肚子好胀啊……」他伸手摸着自己的小腹，感觉那里好像有什么东西要顶出来似的。  
　　青峰笑了。「哦，我先来看看儿子的床暖不暖。」  
　　「下流！」黄濑瞪了他一眼。  
　　骂归骂，现在是什么情况了两个人心底都多少有数，踏进这间房之后就再没有回头的余地了，一旦Alpha的龟头在腔口成结，Omega会失去逃跑的机会，直到射精完成前都无法终止，并且，这会完全标记Omega，也就是实质意义上的结婚，而这样的记号，除非死否则无法磨灭。  
　　这种该死的天性从古自今早被多少人唾弃，但却又有数不清的人服从本性只为找到最契合的伴侣至死不渝。  
　　「更下流的事都做过了，你还怕啥。」青峰扣住黄濑的手，想了想又说：「我会好好照顾你和宝宝──」  
　　「别说了。」剩下的话全都被黄濑堵在嘴里。  
　　对于一直活在这种环境里的青峰，唯一渴望的温度，必然是只属于他的家人。  
　　──那么，就让我成为你的家人吧，小青峰。  
　　黄濑提高了腰上上下下律动起来，让所有话语都化作呻吟。已经不能再等了，急促的吐息声让他们彼此心照不宣，青峰托住黄濑的腰背，胯骨撞击在紧实的臀瓣上，不断堆迭的快意蔓延至四肢，直到黄濑的龟头再次流出精液，才终于准备弃械投降。他紧紧环住青峰，唯有用尽全身的力量，他才能够抓住这个人。通过快感，青峰的海绵体前端在他的生殖腔形成一个结，肉与肉紧密贴合着，毫无缝隙。  
　　「哈、哈啊……弄脏我，把我变成你的……」黄濑沙哑着声音说。  
　　愉悦的泪水浸湿了他的脸庞，鼻息间充斥着Alpha的气味，正一点一滴地渲染到他的身上，经过剧烈的运动，Alpha的信息素味道混合着贺尔蒙，与Omega的信息素交融在一起，形成了一股全新的气味。  
　　青峰埋头在他的怀里，一遍又一遍抚摸着他的背脊。「嗯，是我的……你已经是我的了，谁都抢不走。」  
　　他在黄濑的生殖腔里射精。

 

　　TBC


End file.
